Only Time Can Heal a Dragon's Heart
by Windbear
Summary: Natsu leaves Fairy Tail after having his heart broken twice and enters a deep depression. When he is found by a certain time mage, can he be coaxed back to his normal cheery self. Can the time mage heal the Dragons broken heart. Grimoire Heart Guild Fic. NatsuXUltear. M for Lemons. Completed.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart

**Hi guys this is my first fic I have no idea of the layout this is going to turn into as I have never used the writer in this way so please forgive if the layout is very different from other Fan fics. If you have any tips please I welcome them very much. If you're going to hate at least help me learn from it. I plan to have this be called "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". This is going to be A NatsuxUltear fac fic hopefully a fulfilling length that will spread over several chapters I will update every other day or every few days. I plan on uploading two tonight to set up the story.**

**\- Chapter 1: Broken Heart **

Natsu was walking down the street to the guild he had been very distant the past few weeks because of two certain female mages. Originally he had no idea of their feelings towards him, but thanks to a beating and a little enlightenment from a certain scarlet haired mage, where she revealed to him the fact that both Lucy and Lisanna had a good deal of feelings towards the young dragon slayer, which shocked him as he was quite thickheaded.

He soon realized that he had grown feelings for Lucy and never lost his feelings for Lisanna. But he knew he could only love one in the end so he had spent the last few weeks deep in thought (which utterly shocked the guild, as he started no brawls nor responded to Gray's insults) trying to choose between two.

One night at the guild after almost everyone had gone home, with only the Cana, Wakaba, Macao, and Mirajane left he had finally decided that although he loved Lucy very much, but when Lisanna returned from Edolas it was the happiest moment of his life and he couldn't let the shared memories between them fade away.

So although it hurt him ever so much to choose Lisanna over Lucy, he knew he had to.

Determined that he had made the right choice, he went straight to Lisanna's house to tell her of his feelings.

When he arrived at the door(unusual of Natsu) before he could even knock the door was opened and a shirtless slightly sweaty Gray stepped out of the house, at first Natsu had no Idea what this was supposed to mean until Lisanna walked out right behind him, clothes wrinkled and with a little frost residue, then she saw Natsu standing there with a curious look on his face until it turned to a look of shock and then to a look of complete and utter sadness as he suddenly realized that he had waited too long and she had moved on, and to Gray of all people.

"N….Natsu? Lisanna stuttered.

"I came to tell you how I felt, why…why is Gray here," he asked even though he already knew.

"Well, you see me and Gray here started dating a little over a week ago and we sort of…" she started to trail off.

At this point Natsu couldn't stand this any more so he just started to walk away with his head hanging and his bangs covering his shadowed eyes.

"Come on Natsu don't be like tha…" he said as he tried to reach out to Natsu but Lisanna simply pulled his arm back and shook her head.

"Leave him be, there's nothing you can do to fix this, and besides I made the choice to be with you and I'm happy".

They could only stand there and watch as he walked away, both knowing that his heart was now broken.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Heart Shattered

**Welcome to chapter two of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". I wrote this right after publishing the first chapter. The end of this chapter will be the end of the set up for the story. So please leave a review leaving tips, suggestions, requests for other pairings in this story or requests for other stories youd like me to post, even asking for a shout out (pretending to be famous). And this story takes place after the Edolas arc but before the Oracion Seis .**

**-**Chapter 2: Broken Heart Shattered

As Nastu was walking down the streets mind heavy with depression knowing that the girl he'd loved since happy was born had been with another man for a little over a week now and with Gray no less.

But suddenly he realized that he still had Lucy and even though he was going to choose Lisanna over her, he thought if he told her the story and begged her forgiveness. So he started his way towards Lucy's house right as it started to rain.

As he arrived to Lucy's house with his heart in his hands and hope on his face, that hope quickly diminished along with all strength left to hold his heart together as his dragon sense ( his hearing, smells and improved vision) picked up the last thing he wanted to hear coming from Lucy's room.

"Oh Leo, your so damn good, I…I love you Leo. At that moment his broken heart shattered as he fell to his knees and started to cry but the tears were only disguised by the rain. His soul was the only thing left that he could feel emotions from and all he could feel was sadness.

It took all his might just to stand up and start his way home.

That night, his dreams were only visions of the two girls he loved the most in this world betraying him and the memories and sadness just kept replaying over and over in his dreams. Suddenly he was jolted out of his sleep and sat up in his bed as Happy was standing right next to him trying to wake him.

"Natsu, what's wrong why are you crying?" happy asked with concern for his "father" in his eyes, he looked down at his pillow which was soaked with tears. Natsu told happy of the events of last night and how his heart had been broken then shattered.

Before Happy could respond to his story natsu got out of bed got dressed and left for the guild as Happy followed.

When they arrived nobody was there, and it was still locked so he melted off the lock.

"Why are we breaking into the guild Natsu?"

"Were here to leave a note for Master,"

he responded.

"What for?" he asked in return.

"Because, we are going to be leaving Fairy Tail, at least for the time being."

Happy could only nod in return as he could well understand the reason for this. As he collected a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill (don't know what they use for writing) , he wrote.

Master,

I am going to be leaving Fairy Tail for a while, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I couldn't stand to stay in this guild and having to face the two women that broke my heart and broke it again, ( imagine the story of the heart breaking right here) and because of that I must leave, only tell Erza and Mirajane the truth behind my absence and perhaps Gildarts if he should return while I'm gone, as for the rest of the guild tell them I'm on a long term search for Igneel. And tell them that I would need to do this alone because only I can find him. I wish to be alone for now and I hope by the time I return I will be able to face Lisanna and Lucy. Erza thank you for telling me what you did, even though it hurt in the end, I know it was for the best. I will see you all again once my heart is whole again.

Goodbye for now, Natsu

P.S. Sorry about the lock.

He set the letter on the master's desk and walked into the middle of the guild he, said a mental goodbye and made his way to the towns edge just as the sun started to rise. He then walked of into the forest with Happy right behind him.

**There you go, the end of the beginning for " Only Time can Heal a Dragons Hear". Please leave any thoughts you have on the story, I am very much excited to see what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flames of Sadness

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart" And I made the mistake of saying that this story takes place in between the Edolas arc and the Oracion Seis arc. It takes place after Edolas and Before Tenrou. Thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" for pointing this out to me. This chapter will be the set up for meeting Ultear. **

**Chapter 3: Flames of Sadness**

The guild was as it usually was early in the mornings (about an hour after Natsu left) except for one thing, The majority of the guild were inspecting a certain door that happened to have a melted lock on it while a few others were searching the guild to see if anything was stolen.

"How the hell does a lock melt like that?". Gray said breaking the silence of the.

"It was Natsu," Makarov said as he walked out of his office.

"He had to break into the guild to leave a note announcing of his temporary leave of the guild", this made everyone gasp at the masters statement murmuring began amongst the guild while a certain couple had a sinking feeling that they were the cause of his absence.

"Don't worry brats, he said he was going on a long term search to find his father Igneel, he also said for no one to follow him as this is something only he can do and others would only get in the way." T

his made everyone in the guild feel a little more relieved as Natsu was always going off on even the most ridiculous of leads to find his father.

"Mirajane, Erza I need to speak with you in my office", Makarov said as he started to walk back to his office followed by the two women.

"I have a bad feeling about this Gray", Lisanna said concerned for the dragon slayer whose heart she broke only the night before

"Its ok Lisanna, you heard the master, Natsu is looking for Igneel, you know how he is", gray said as he wrapped Lisanna into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, just you wait and see". 

"Are you serious?" Mirajane said as she was just told the real reason behind his absence.

"I am, read the note and see for yourself", Makarov said as he handed the note to Mira as she started reading it along with Erza.

Not long after they started reading their eyes widened in shock which quickly turned to sadness. "

I…I can't believe this, I mean I understand why he left, but still", Erza started to trail off as she remembered when she told him of the girls feelings. She knew that she did the right thing by telling him, even he said so, but she still couldn't help but feel a little responsible for him leaving.

"I don't want either of you to blame yourselves or anyone for what has happened and I do not want the rest of the guild finding out the true reason, Natsu asked us to keep it a secret and so we shall", Makarov said to the young women.

"I…I just can't believe he's gone." Said both women in unison**.**

Somewhere in the deep into the woods several miles from Magnolia, walked a lonesome Natsu, his head hanging and his bangs coverings, he walked along a small path as Happy flew silently behind him.

Nastu had been nonstop walking ever since he left Magnolia, he was starting to feel a little light headed but he paid no attention to it as his mind was full of lasts night's events, which only made him feel worse. But he just kept trudging on, only able to pay attention to the ground directly in front of him as he was unaware of his surroundings.

As he walked along before he knew it he had come to a dead end with a sign at the end of the path, this snapped him out of his current state of mind, the sign read, "Beware of Fire Vulcans".

Now that he was aware of his senses he could smell burnt wood and leaves all around him.

Before he could tell where the smell was originating from three crimson Vulcans jumped out In front of him, the middle one started sniffing Natsu,

"Smells like food, yummy human mmmmmm…" the middle Vulcan said as he started to drool as he rubbed his stomach.

"Let's kill him", said the one to Natsu's right, "

I'm super hungry" said the one to his left.

Before they could lunge at him he shout **Fire Dragon's Roar!** as a vortex of fire shot from the dragon slayers mouth, but the fire had no affect thee Vulcans , in fact they seemed to quite enjoy the flames.

This did not shock him as he knew they were immune to fire as he was, but before he had any time to think of a plan he was forcefully punched and sent flying into a tree, he fell to the ground and slumped over as he tried to form a plan but the only thing he could think of was how this pain is nothing to compared to the pain he felt the other night, which only led him back into the depression he was in earlier but this time something was off the sadness was no longer confined to his broken heart and his aching soul it was spreading through his entire body, the Vulcans only laughed at seeing the boy in such pain and thought it would be fun to kick him while he's down.

The middle Vulcan approached Natsu and kicked him in the stomach but right as it connected, Natsu's body became covered in flames, but these flames weren't the bright red/crimson flames he usually wields, these were dark purple flames that flickered slowly and emitted next to no light, they seemed to emanate pure sadness and corruption,

This caught the Vulcan off guard but with no time to withdraw his foot , the flames seeped onto the Vulcan and quickly spread over its entire body but this time the flames were doing more than burning him, the flames were corrupting his mind and soul destroying the Vulcan in unimaginable ways.

The forest turned silent, the only sound you could hear was coming from the flames themselves, it was a low pitched sound that made the other two Vulcans feel uneasy so they decided to ditch their "leader" to save themselves.

The flames on Vulcan finally ceased causing the Vulcan to fall face forwards to the ground, nothing more than a vegetable as his mind was decimated.

But as the fire receded back into Natsu and he came back to his senses he realized, he was unable to move, the sadness had caused his body to fall into emotional overload and caused him a very high fever, the last thing his senses could catch before he slipped into unconsciousness was the scent of a familiar old man.

**Thanks for reading guys I tried to extend this chapter a little farther, tell me what you think, or if you have any tips or advice in the reviews, I truly do love every one of your reviews. If you know where I can get the regular Japanese shouts with the English translation like you might have seen in other fan fics please tell me. Don't hesitate to PM me anytime if you have any questions about my plans for future chapters and whatnot. I'll hopefully have have the next chapter out tomorrow night or the night after. Bye and thanks for your follows and favorites.**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". First thanks to all of you that are favoriting, following, and reviewing this fic, as I get notifications on my cell all throughout the day, and each one keeps me driving forward. Thanks for reading now read some more.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

Chapter 4: Awakening

Nothing, that's what he felt, nothingness, as he floated in a void.

'Where am I, what happened to me, what is this place?' Natsu thought to himself as he reflected on how he came to this place.

'Oh, yeah I remember, I was fighting those fire Vulcans then I remember… sadness, that's what I remember, but why was I sad, and why did my flames turn purple?'

He strained to remember the cause of his depression, but nothing happened.

'I guess I'm in my mind, somewhere in my deep, empty brain', he thought.

'Wait did I just call myself stupid' since when do I do that'. As he was thinking a small hole appeared in some ways ahead of him with light shining through.

He tried to willing himself towards the light, but nothing happened, he then tried swimming, walking, posed as superman would to try to fly, but nothing happened.

'Why can't I move, that could be my way out'. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, or the head inside his head.

'I'll use my flames to propel me towards that light,' as he faced the light and pointed his arms straight behind him, he fired up his fists but instead of his usual flames, only purple fire appeared, but instead of being pulled towards the light, he was being pulled backwards, away from his possible escape.

He cut his flames so as not to stray too far from the light, 'Why is my fire still purple and why were they pulling me away from that light.' He strained to figure the cause of this.

'Maybe if I can get my normal fire to appear it will work'. But he didn't know why his fire was purple, until it all rushed back to him like the motion sickness he gets after stepping foot on a train, all of the depressing thoughts started to circulate in his mind's mind.

'Why….why is this happening to me, what did I do to deserve this, I never hurt them, is it because I waited too long, maybe should have talked to them about it right away.'

He thought back to his conversation with Erza the one they had after the beating he received after Lucy and Lisanna had been laying awfully many hints about their true feelings for the young dragon slayer.

**Flashback**

Erza had noticed the two women's actions towards the dragon slayer and it only pissed her off that this went unnoticed by him, after deciding that she had had enough of his thick headedness, so she decided to tell him the straight truth, not after a little punishment.

"Are you serious", Natsu said as it had finally dawned on him that it was obvious the liked him, how had he never noticed this before.

"Yes, they've been at it for a while and It looks like they're almost done, they must've realized it was a lost cause by now so you'd better hurry up", at this she walked away leaving a bruised Natsu alone to his thoughts.

"I can't believe I was so stupid", he had a lot of thinking to do.

**Flashback End **

**Meanwhile**

"Alright Meredy, now make him swallow it, hopefully it will pull him out of this little coma."

Said a raven haired mage to a younger mage with bubblegum pink hair. "

Yes Ultear" said Meredy as she poured some kind of formula into the dragon slayers mouth as she massaged his throat making him swallow it.

"Very good, now all we can do is wait the rest is up to him", said Ultear.

"Wake up Natsu, you have to come back to me, please don't leave me here alone", said Happy with tears in his eyes.

**Back to Natsu **

'I was so stupid, maybe I deserve to be in here forever', he thought lowering his head.

'NO! I won't stay here I have to leave, even if I won't see them for a while I still can't just give up, I have to get out of here'.

He forced the depression and sadness as deep into his mind and willed his regular fire to appear and he aimed it directly away from the light and he boosted forward towards the light as he neared he reached one hand out and awoke, sitting upright in a flash as he looked around, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw two figures, both were women, one with long raven-colored hair, the other with medium length pink hair, more pink than his salmon hair.

"Who…who are you two," he asked the two strange mages.

Before he could regain his senses, a small blue cat tackled him and held on to him tightly,

"Thank god you woke up, I thought you were going to leave me", said Happy hugging Natsu.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm not about to die anytime soon," at that he noticed a peculiar scent in the air , he smelled the scent of an old man, whom he'd last met on Galuna Island, as he determined that the smell originating from the darker haired one,

"Why do you smell like an old man that I fought on Galuna Island?",

"That old man was me, I was in disguise that day to prevent from revealing my true identity," she said as she turned into the old man then back to her regular form.

"My name is Ultear Milkovitch, and this is Meredy my adopted daughter", she said as she pointed at the one called Meredy.

"Oh I see, ii guess that makes sense, and my name is Natsu," he said to them.

"We know who you are, you are quite famous around Fiore, and it's nice to finally meet you".

"Likewise", he said as he stood up dusting himself off.

"How long was I out?"

"About 6 hours." Meredy responded.

"Wow, not as long as I thought, I thought I would have been out for a few days, but never mind that, so how long have you been trying to wake me?"

"Not long, we found you after your fight with those Vulcans," said Ultear.

Now finally asking the question that had been burning in her mind ever since they found Natsu. "

So what are you doing out here, and why are you alone?" she asked. This caused Natsu to lower his head as he told them both the entire story up to his awakening from his inner mind.

"Wow," both women said simultaneously, feeling quite bad for the emotional trauma that the dragon slayer went through.

"So you told them you were looking for a man named Igneel?" Ultear asked.

"Yeah, but Igneel's not a man but he is my father, he's a dragon, he's the one that gave me my magic", both women look quite shocked at the dragon slayers statement.

"You… you were raised by a dragon, where is he now, why didn't he come to help you?" Ultear asked.

"First off, yeah, I really was raised by a dragon, and he's gone he disappeared on July 7, of the year 777 and I have no idea where he went, it's possible he's not in Fiore at all, he may not even be on the entire continent, he could be in another world for all I know", he said feeling a little sad at the thought of his father (regular sadness).

Ultear thought about the last sentence and how it might relate to the Grand Magic World.

"Well, It's possible that I might know where he could be," she said before Natsu shot over and was face to face with her.

"Are you serious, do you really know where Igneel is? Where is he? Please tell me I have to know," he asked excitedly.

"Well I'm only guessing at this, it might be a possibility that he's in the Grand Magic World", she said which caused Natsu to back off a little with a confused look on his face.

"Grand Magic World?" He asked.

"The Grand Magic World or the Ultimate Magic World, is another world parallel to Earthland, kind of like Edolas, but here only mages can survive, reaching this place is the main goal of mine and Meredy's guild, we strive to reach it, and were currently only missing one piece of the puzzle, and like I said, it's possible that Igneel is in the GMW (shortening it) as he is a dragon so he may have a way to get there."

Ultear watched as Natsu thought this over,

"I think it's a definite possibility that he could be there if this place exists, and you said you were in a guild, what guild exactly."

"Grimoire Heart" she responded

"Even though we're a dark guild our one and only goal is to reach the GMW".

At this Natsu's mind was filled with thoughts like 'they're in a dark guild, damn and they were so nice, but if what they say is true I'll need them to find Igneel. I won't judge these two yet as they really do seem like nice people, so for now I'll trust them, maybe not that Meredy chick, she seems to quiet, but this Ultear is pretty cute and her figure is absolutely drop dead gorgeous.'

"So you're in a dark guild huh, well I won't judge you for it as I don't know your reasons for being in it, and you two do seem pretty nice so I'll trust you for now." Ultear blushed a tiny little bit at his miniscule compliment unaware of what he really thinks of her.

"So about that GMW thing, how can I get there?" He asked

"Well, the only way I can think of is by coming with us and helping our guild with the last piece of what we need to get there, other than that it will be most likely impossible to get there", she said now pondering whether or not he'd join them.

"Join Grimoire Heart huh, well if it's the only way I'll find Igneel, I guess I'll have to join but before I do there are a few requirements, first, If you even so much as think of hurting Fairy Tail I will burn your Guild to the ground and beat everyone there within an inch of death" he said with a scaringly serious face.

"Agreed", Ultear said knowing that this would be one of his demands.

"Second, If you try to use me in any way I'll burn your Guild Hall to the ground, thirdly I will take no part in any crimes that are unnecessary to getting the this GMW, but I won't try to stop them unless you are doing something too serious". Understanding his reasoning Ultear nodded.

"And last of all, I'll need a lot of food", at this both Ultear and Meredy sweatdropped, while Happy was just laughing his ass off.

"I guess he's just like Zancrow", Meredy said, Ultear nodded.

"Zancrow?" Natsu asked, "He's our guilds fire god slayer."

Natsu was surprised by this but also quite intrigued.

"God slayer? What's that? Is that supposed to mean he was taught by a god? How am i supposed to believe that? Natsu asked.

"It's a lot like a dragon slayer, and no he was not taught by a god, our guild master, Master Hades taught him. Ultear answered.

"Sounds like a douche but I bet he's strong so I can't wait to fight him, Now shall we be on our way, I'm starting to get a little tired of this forest." Ultear and Meredy agreed and they stood up and started to walk onto a small path barely visible that led into the forest Natsu called out,

"Hey wait up one minute", at this he turned around to look at Happy that was now flying right behind him.

"Hey happy I need you to go back and stay at the guild, I know you want to be with me but something tells me that this purple flame business isn't over yet and I don't want you to be around if it starts any trouble, go and stay with someone from the guild, but don't tell them about this, just tell them I said that I quickly realized it would be too dangerous out here and I didn't want you to get hurt, which technically isn't a lie". Happy could only nod as tears formed in his eyes as he hugged Natsu.

"Don't you die Natsu, you come back to the guild one day and when you do I'll expect the biggest fucking fish I've ever seen," Natsu could only laugh at the exceeds words.

"You shouldn't use such language in front of your father Happy", this made Happy laugh.

"Well you better get going Happy and remember don't tell any of them about this, it's vital that you don't." Squeezing Happy one last time he let him go and happy started to fly off back towards Magnolia.

After Happy was out of sight he turned back to Ultear and Meredy, and they started to walk into the forest.

'Joining a dark guild, never would have thought I'd be doing that",

He tried to remember why exactly it was such a good idea to join besides finding his father, but then he looked in front of him at Ultear and saw her shapely ass, 'oh yeah, that's why, she is pretty damn cute, and just look at that ass.'

**There you have it folks Chapter 4 of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". I have to say I am pretty damn pleased with this chapter. Once again great thanks to "Natsu is Awesome" who's help has been absolutely invaluable to me. And I have a request to make, would you rather have chapters like this, this being the longest they will get unless certain circumstance uploaded most every night or have longer chapters uploaded every other day? PM me if you have any questions on what I have planned or if you have any tips or advice, or you can just leave a review. As I said earlier I have access to my phone all day so I can answer any questions at least within the hour, if not much sooner. See you tomorrow or unless you decide on longer chapters the day after. Laters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Understanding

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 5 of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". As for the previous chapter I am well aware that the GMW is not another world rather than an idea of the world without non-magic users, I made it into another world so as to give flesh to the idea that the Dragons could be there. And as for sending happy away, this was something I had to do as in almost every chapter I had almost forgotten about happy, so I sent him back to Fairy Tail in where he will play a key part some drama there. Thanks for reading.**

"**Speech"  
'Thougts'**

Chapter 5: Understanding

As the three wizards, Natsu, Meredy, and Ultear walked towards the outer edges of the forest, they soon realized that it dusk would soon be upon them so they decided to set up camp,

"Alright then I'll set up the tents, Meredy you start a fire, and Natsu you go and look for some food."

Ultear commanded to the two. Before long they had a fire going and the tents were set up, however Natsu had yet to return.

"I wonder where he is, he's taking quite a while", Ultear said before a mischievous thought popped into her head,

'Why don't I go out and look for him, and when I find him let's see if I can't seduce him a little', she thought as she smiled an devilish grin similar to Mirajane's though not as spine shiveringly scary.

"I'm going to go look for him, you stay here and guard our stuff", she said as she walked off into the forest. 30 minutes passed and she had seen no sign of the young dragon slayer, so now she was actually starting to get a little worried, so she quickened her pace into a jog, then to a run, then to a full on sprint, Until she saw a flash of pink, seeing this she continued forwards, not slowing down.

Natsu was having no luck finding any food, he searched everywhere and saw nothing but fruitless trees and shrubs.

He had come to the edge of a clearing but before he could do anything Ultear crashed into him at a full run.

As Natsu regained his senses he felt an unnatural wait on top of him, it was Ultear who was laying atop of him unconscious.

He quickly pushed her off of him and shook her awake,

"Ultear, come on Ultear wake up", he said as she started to stir.

"Thank god your awake, after that crash I was afraid I was going to have to carry you back to the camp, and that would have been unpleasant seeing as how heavy you are", he said not knowing the gravity of what he had just said to Ultear, a woman.

"What did you just say Natsu?" Ultear asked with a bulging vein on her forehead. "

I said I didn't was to have to carry you back to camp because your pretty heavy, at this she slapped him as hard as she could

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT YOU UNBELIEVABLE PIECE OF FLAMING DRAGON SHIT, HOW COULD ANYBODY POSSIBLY THINK THAT I ULTEAR MILKOVICH, WHO HAS THE MOST CURVACEOUS, SUCULANT, ANDSEXY BODY IN ALL OF FIORE, COULD EVEN BE CONSIDERED THE SLIGHTEST BIT OVERWEIGHT!". Ultear screamed at Natsu, who could only stand there staring at the pissed of woman, until he snapped out of his surprise,

"Why the hell are you yelling at me, I didn't do anything wrong, it's not my fault your too heavy." Natsu said which in return he received a hard punch straight to the face as he fell to the ground and watched a steaming Ultear walk back into the forest and towards the camp.

Before he fell into unconsciousness an old memory and a lesson he learned from Igneel popped into his mind. Before sleep overcame him.

**Flashback **

"Natsu my boy, someday you are going to cross paths with a woman, and you being you will most likely insult her without realizing it, there are several things that you never mention about a woman, their intelligence, their skills, their appearance, but most of all you never insult a human womans weight.

I once came upon an old man that was lying against a tree in a forest not too far from here, he was severely wounded, when I came upon him instead of acting surprised at seeing a dragon, he acted as if it happened every other day, when I asked him how he was hurt he only responded.

"I may have implied that my wife was a little over weight and so she beat me to this."

"Are human women really that aggressive," I asked him

"Pissing off a woman is nothing less than a death sentence, and I pissed her off in the worst way along with many other offences none of which helps my case."

"But strangely, I don't really regret my actions, I've had plenty of fun in my life, sadly the sex with the misses was getting lazier day by day until we just stopped trying," maybe I'll be able to get me some of that fine ass that the big man upstairs has flying around heaven, who knows what angels are like in the sack", he said with a rather unsettleingly perverted grin on his face as life slowly slipped from his eyes.

"I'll certainly need to pass this on, if I ever take on a disciple/son and I don't want any son of mine to die such a weak death." Igneel said as he took off from the ground and returned to his afternoon flight.

**Flashback End **

When Natsu awoke, it was the dead of night.

"What the hell happened," Natsu rubbing his head, before he stood up and tried to find his camp.

As Natsu arrived Meredy was the only person up as she was tending to the fire before she noticed Natsu.

"About time you come back, Ultear came back a good while ago looking quite pissed before she went straight into here tent, now why is that Natsu?, she said staring at the young fire mage with intent to investigate how her mother became so pissed in her eyes.

"How the hell should I know, all I did was say she was a little heavy and she got mad and knocked me out", as he said this Meredy finally understood what made her mother so angry.

"You really are clueless aren't you Natsu, you never insult a woman's weight, ever", she said.

"I think Igneel told me something like that, but I didn't understand it at the time, and how the hell am I supposed to know what to say and what not to say to a woman?" he asked.

"Come here and let me show you," as Natsu approached Meredy grabbed his wrist and her hand glowed with pink magic and when she released it, some pink symbols wrapped around his wrist.

"This is my sensory magic, it allows two people to feel the same pain, pleasure, and even emotions as anyone else bearing that mark depending on what the caster wants them to feel," she explained walking over to the tent that Ultear resided in.

She cast her spell over her tent and as the light faded you could see a faint glow coming from inside the tent.

"Now in this case, I'm going to let you experience Ultear's emotions. Ready?" Natsu nodded and then like in an instant he could feel everything Ultear had been feeling, despite the fact that she was asleep.

He felt angry, and sad, but mostly angry, 'how dare I' he thought to himself, 'I'm such an Idiot, what kind of an insensitive pig tells a woman she fat, she wasn't fat at all, she is beautiful, from now on I swear to never insult any woman like this again.' He thought to himself. "

Okay Meredy, I think I'm done." The symbols faded from his wrist and his thoughts returned to normal.

'Queer me is right, I should never have Insulted Ultear like that, I need to be more mindful of my words, so I'll have to be on extra careful watch to look out for anything I might say that could be offensive in anyway, though that might be hard considering who I am, but I shall try none the less.'

"Thanks Meredy, I finally understand a good deal more about women, probably more than gray will ever know," he snickered internally knowing he had a one up on the icicle dick.

"I promise never to hurt Ultear like that again, and tomorrow morning I'll apologize right away."

Meredy smiled at her handy work. "Thank you Natsu, now I pray you make my mom a very happy woman, she said silently with a blush on her face. She then went her tent to turn in for the night. Natsu quickly followed suit.

**There you have folks Chapter 5 of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". I am very sorry if any of you take offense to the "queer me" statement, it is not my intent to offend any of my readers. If you have any advice, tips, or questions just PM me or leave it in the reviews. I'd be happy to help or I'd be very thankful for your help. Not sure if I'll be posting over the weekend, I might wright on Saturday and continue it on Sunday to make it extra-long and I'll post it on Sunday night. Thanks for reading and have a great weekend. Farewell from Windbear and goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6: Severing Ties

**Hello my subjects and welcome to Chapter 6 of the wonderful creation that is "Only Time Can Heal a Dragon" created by yours truly, the might, all powerful, all knowing, majestic, devilishly sexy, and impossibly charming Windbear. But ego aside, do not hesitate to point out any errors you see, just PM me or leave it in the comments. And last chap I apparently got the extent of Meredy's powers before the Tenrou arc incorrect and I apologize but I'm just going to go along with it, it is a fan fic after all. Now let's get this shit written and posted!**

**WARNING: Particularly bad language in this chap (lots of fucks) kind of got out of hand and just went along with it. Viewer discretion is advised.**

"**Speech" **

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did he certainly wouldn't be with Lucy sorry NaLu fans (though I don't know why your reading this, seeing as how more than half of the Fairy Tail fan fics on this site are NaLu) (speaking of NaLu is my least favorite pairing, please don't hate/judge me for it.)**

**Chapter 6: Severing Ties**

It continued to be a more or less normal day at the guild, about 8 hours since Natsu left.

Most of the guild members decided not to go on any missions today, so most were at the guild.

About 40% of the conversations in the guild were about Natsu and the leaving of said dragon slayer.

That is up until a flying blue cat flew into the guild, and landed on the bar in front of Mirajane.

"Hey Mira, can I get a fish and a glass of milk please, I'm pretty pooped", Happy said as he let out a sigh.

"Um sure Happy, but can I ask what you're doing here and not with Natsu", Mirajane said as she poured a glass of milk for the cat.

"Ummmm, yeah, he told me to go back to the guild because it was going to get too dangerous, and this was something he had to do this completely on his own", he said as guild members quickly surrounded the blue cat as murmurs began in the crowd like,

"What kind of shit is he up to that he'd send Happy back home",

"Maybe he wouldn't have been able to find his dad if Happy Is with him."

Hearing this Happy had to act quickly or else people might get a little too worried and go out to find him. "

Don't worry people, Natsu can handle this well on his own, I mean come on this is Natsu, he'd destroy a mountain with his bare hands to save any one of you, maybe not Gray but still, just imagine what he'd do to find his father, the main reason he was able to join Fairy Tail and meet all of you",

Happy said quite proud of his quick thinking, satisfied with Happy's statement the majority of the guild went back to their tables and resumed talking, except for Gray who had been knocked out by the statement Happy said about how Natsu probably wouldn't save him.

"But there's just one thing, I'll need a place to stay," he said as he scanned the crowd for people he be willing to live with.

"Well you'll live with me of course." Lisanna said as she walked up to Happy.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Lisanna". He said as he turned away from her.

"Nonsense, I'm practically your mother and you should be living with me" she said as she tried to grab her shoulder but before she could he quickly dodged her hand and snapped.

"I said no Lisanna!, you're not my mother at all, I wouldn't be able to stand living with you, especially after what you fucking did" He whispered the last part so as nobody but Mira and Lisanna could hear him.

Having nothing but resentment towards Lisanna, Gray, and Lucy, but mostly Lisanna and Gray, as Lucy didn't do as much to Natsu but she still did a lot.

A little piece of Lisanna broke after hearing what Lisanna said, as she started to sob, Gray having regained consciousness after a minute and awoke just in time to hear most of the shouting.

"What the fuck Happy, how could you say something so heartless to Lisanna, she's your god damn mother whether you like it or not, just look at what you've done to her, she loved you just as much as Natsu does", at that Happy snapped completely,

"How dare you say that, Icicle Shit! Fuck you and Lisanna, well I guess there's no need seeing as you're already fucking my said "mother!"

She's not my mom anymore, maybe she was but that was when I actually had a whole family, before she died and then came back only to move on to you, and now Natsu is my only parent and he's the only family I need!"

He said with such poison in his voice that it even hurt everyone else, Mira and Elfman could only just stare at the cat.

After that Happy just flew out of the Guild leaving a hysterically crying Lisanna with Gray trying to comfort her. Then Lucy voiced the question that was tearing at everyone's mind.

"What the fuck is going on!?".

After regaining her thought processes after the sudden outburst Erza decide to go and find the cat, seeing as she was the only other person that knew about the real reason he was gone besides Mira and the Master, and there was no way he'd stay with Mira, seeing as how she lives with Lisanna.

The first place she checked was the place she found him at his and Natsu's home. She found him on the front porch sitting there with his head hung.

"Do you really resent her that much Happy?"

"Yeah, I do," He said emotionlessly.

"Well still, what you said really hurt her and you should still apologize".

"Listen Erza, if you had seen the extent of what she and Lucy had done to Natsu you probably would have punched them through a fucking window, and beaten the ever living shit out of them". He said with almost a smile on his face (no he's not going to turn evil).

"What do you mean Happy?" she asked.

As Happy told her about how he only grew more and more depressed and with the purple flames and how he fell into a coma due to emotional overload, he left out the part about Ultear and Meredy, her face grew horrified at what the cat told her, but she was relieved he was still ok.

"Well, at least he came out alright, listen you can come and live with me if you want, seeing as how I know the truth about what happened you can talk to me about it whenever you want. "Sounds good, just let me get some of my stuff." He said as he opened the door to go inside.

"Alright but only bring what you really need", she called out to him.

Not long after he came back holding a cat bed, a bowl and a sack of fish several times his size.

"Yeah, you're not bringing those fish into my house until I have a proper place to put them, seeing as how my fridge is full." She said.

"Fine then, I'll just eat it on the way there", this made Erza sweatdrop seeing as he was serious.

"Well let's get going," she said as she recovered. So they walked back towards town and towards her apartment.

As they stepped inside Happy was surprised to see how average it was, he was expecting to see shelves lined with trophies and mementos, given to her from satisfied customers.

He threw an empty bag of fish into the trash can and started to look for a place to put his bed and bowl.

'How the fuck did he eat all of those fish, just one of this is bigger than his head.

You can put them in my room it gets awfully cold out here at night and my room is the only place I keep heated.

He then went to the door that he could only assume was the door to her room, which instead, several stacks of perverted Mangas and Magazines crashed on top of him.

"MY PORN!" screamed Erza as she ran over and started frantically putting her "porn" back into the closet which they fell out of.

After she had put them all back up she quickly grabbed Happy by the scruff of his neck,

"If you ever mention anything you saw here today to the Guild or anyone I will skin you and make your bones into bookmarks and your hide into a leather journal cover", she threatened the cat that could only nod his head.

As she released him he then immediately walked over to the door next to the perv closet, before he opened he slowly turned his head back to Erza who nodded, as he opened the door, he was quite surprised by what he saw, it looked almost exactly like how he'd imagined a normal teenage girls room looked like, a rather surprising amount of pink, a journal on the nightstand next to the bed.

Seeing that he was looking at her journal, she slapped the cat on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it cat, or else I'll feed you to a shark."

He shivered at the thought. He set his bed at the foot of the bed, and his bowl next to his bed. As he lied in his bed he looked up to the ceiling and there was a giant Fairy Tail mark that covered the entire ceiling.

"Well I guess this is home for now."

**There you have it the next amazing chapter of "Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart". Sorry for No Natsu and Ultear, originally I had planned to write this tonight and add on to it tomorrow but seeing as how long it got I thought it would be better just to post it as it is. And I'm not sure if in the Anime it ever says that she lives in Fairy Hills or not but I feel like she'd live in an Apartment seeing as how she's an S-class wizard so she probably has a lot of money, so it's only natural she'd live in an apartment even if it is just an average apartment. Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow. Best wishes, Windbear. **


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

**Hello and welcome to the late chapter 7 of Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart. My apologies for lack of chapters, but my body was over taken by the ravages of Allergies that occur to me this time of year, not normal allergies, but not serious, it just makes it quite uncomfortable for me to do anything. Thank you for the continuation of the rising follower and favorite count, it warms my heart and inflates my ever growing ego to see the notifications throughout the day. I only did this part on Monday because I had no idea what to do with this chap since I wanted one more until they get to Grimoire but I had an idea whilst taking a shower. And if you have any ideas for Badass sounding moves for Natsu, mostly forbidden techniques, (as he will have no care for the fact that they are forbidden) moves that sound devastating and send chills up your spine from sheer awesomeness, I already have a few (3) and I'm looking for 5 and one more move that screams (you are sooooo completely and utterly fucked), just put them in the reviews or PM me. Now let's get this fanfu*****tastic fan fic written.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own this story and all that will be posted in my profile.**

**Curse rating 1-5: 2.5**

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

It was in the middle of the night when they came. Bandits, bandits came for them, but not Natsu, only for the women.

They were slavers, they injected sleeping drugs into all three through the lining of the tents.

They left Natsu drugged induced deep sleep while they took the women back to their hideout which was several miles away, little did they know that it wasn't easy to hide from a dragon slayer.

As Natsu awoke it was a few hours after sunrise.

As he left his tent he noticed something amiss.

The campsite was empty of people, all of their belongings were gone, and the ladies tents were open.

Knowing something was off he smelled the air, smelling drugs In the air mixed with the scents of Ultear and Meredy, along with four strange scents that he determined to be male.

The scent trailed off into the woods, so he immediately followed the scent at a full run with his hands flaming behind his back boosting his speed as he hoped he would catch up to them soon.

It only took him about an hour to come to the opening of a cave into which the scents led. He barged into the cave and ran through a narrow tunnel, the light from his flames flickered off the wall dancing amongst shadows.

The narrow tunnel led into a large chamber, almost every inch of the walls were occupied by women, naked women whose ages ranged from 16-40 as was his guess.

They were all half alive and unconscious and as it looked they were quite mal-nourished, it was also apparent that they had been violated and raped. This pissed him off beyond belief, but it was the center of the chamber that sent him into a rage that he could barely contain.

There in the middle of the chamber, chained to the cavern floor, were Ultear and Meredy, stripped of all clothing, unconscious and surrounded by five men.

He could tell that four of the men matched the scents that had invaded his campsite, but the fifth was an unknown man, obviously the leader of the gang of slavers. As they noticed the presence of the flaming man, all of them uttered one word, "shit".

Natsu glared at the men before screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD THAT WATCHES OVER EARTHLAND, IF YOU HURT THEM OR VIOLATED THEM IN ANY WAY, THEN SAID GOD WITH WATCH AS I TEAR YOUR ASSES APART!"

All of the shouting woke up all of the women in the chamber, then the cavern fell silent, everyone just staring at the pissed dragon slayer.

The only sound in the room was coming from the dragon slayers footsteps, as he approached the slavers. The slavers, regained their senses and saw the approaching flaming boy.

"What are you gonna do boy? Who cares if we raped all these women, if you had come any later the same fate would have felled on these two fresh young beauties.

Natsu charged at them, they tried to disperse, but Natsu was too fast, he grabbed the first man and threw him against the wall above the women, upon impact he spat out blood and fell onto the groun, unconscious.

Not leaving any time for any of the other men to get away he grabbed the feet of the next two slavers and swung them over his back, swung the back over and slammed them on the ground in front of him.

He dashed towards the last slaver not including the leader, and punched him in the gut as hard as he could manage, the shock wave from his punch, broke all of his ribs and punctured a lung.

Now he turned to the leader, who was just standing in front of Ultear and Meredy, in shock to what he had just witnessed. In a fraction of a second he was in front of the man, he quickly grabbed the leader by the face and lifted him off the ground.

"How could you do this to innocent women, tell me now!" He ordered, The man could only let out a muffled

"I don't know, through the hand of the dragon slayer," followed by a cry of pain as Natsu's grip tightened.

"Are there any other women you've captured, any other bases I should no about?!" The dragon slayer demanded.

"No" was all the man could say before Natsu had had enough of this.

"Then you are of no use. NOW DIE!" Natsu crushed the scull of the leader.

The man fell to the ground as Natsu released his grip, dead with a dis figured face. Natsu let his anger subside as he needed to tend to all of these women.

Natsu melted off the chains that bound Ultear and Meredy and they jumped on him hugging him very tightly before Ultear spoke "

Thank god you made it in time, they had almost…." She was silenced as Natsu put his finger to her lips.

"It's ok, you don't need to talk about it, I know, I'm glad I made it here in time too, but well talk later, we need to free these other women.

After all the women were freed and had retrieved enough clothing to cover the necessities, from a pile of clothing in the back of the cave, Natsu gave them enough money for a proper meal and some proper clothing.

Which left him near broke as there were around 25 women in total.

Each women thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they ran out of the cave to the nearby town to reunite with their families.

Ultear only watched these displays of gratitude with burning jealousy all over her face as her "daughter" saw this and couldn't help but laugh.

Ultear glared at the laughing Meredy. As the last of the women finished their thank you's and left the cave, Ultear approached Natsu,

"So how come you killed the leader" she asked.

"Because he deserved it," was his reply which surprised her. " But I thought it was against your morals to kill someone, and the way you did it, without any fear, guilt, regret, or remorse in your eyes, it looked like you didn't really care that you just killed a man, not to mention the one who you puched who is probably on deaths door right now. She said to Natsu.

"It's not against my morals anymore, fuck those guys, and if they had raped you I would have slowly roasted them alive, after breaking every bone in their body" he said with no remorse.

"And now to end the one who's still dying." He said as he walked to the slaver that was barely breathing.

As he reached the man, the slaver turned his head to the mage, knowing what was going to happen, he prepared himself for death.

"Burn in the fires of hell you piece of shit." He said as he slammed his foot on top of the savers head leaving it disfigured much like the face of the leader.

He watched as life quickly left his eyes before he turned back to the women, before he turned back into his normal idiot self. He quickly remembered something he had forgotten to do and walked up to Ultear,

"I'm umm, sorry about last night, I didn't know that saying stuff like that hurt women so much, it was very immature of me and I hope that you can forgive me," Ultear walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "

It's ok dragon boy, I forgive you," she said yo the now shocked "dragon boy".

His expression returned to normal and he waked to the entrance of the narrow tunnel.

"So let's get going shall we." He said with a cheerful smile across his face.

They made it back to the campsite right before night fall, Nastu had gone to bed almost immediately after they returned, leaving Ultear and Meredy alone.

"So what do you think happened to Natsu back there?" Meredy asked her mother.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling it might have something to do with that coma we found him in or that purple fire we saw.

It might have changed him." She said with worry growing in her eyes.

"Well all I know is that the old Natsu would have never killed someone, and especially with such brutality and with no guilt at all." Meredy said.

"Well the old Natsu would have never joined Grimoire Heart, now would he." She said.

"Well I guess you right on that one", Meredy admitted before walking to her tent.

"Well goodnight mom" she said as she crawled inside.

Not long after her did Ultear entered her tent and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about a flaming knight without armor, but instead, very chiseled abs.

**Well there you have it folks, Chapter 7. Next chapter they will arrive at Grimoire heart, a new rivalry/broship will be born, along with a budding romance, wonder who it belongs to *duh*. Don't forget to leave any tips, advice, suggestions, or ideas in the reviews or PM me I'd be glad to respond. Now fare the well my good readers, may the guidance of the spirit of the almighty bear guide you onto happiness and joy.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Life

**Hello my readers! Welcome to another chap of OTCHADH. First of if you like NaMi check out the beginning of my other story Dragon Son. Sorry for the lack of chaps on Friday and Saturday I was a little busy, but I'm here now and here's a new chap. After this there will be a new chap to Dragon Son. I Know I said I'd only wright a chap when I have writers block and can't right one for this but I really like the story. So T+D today and Dragon Son tomorrow. Very special thanks to Natsu Is Awesome for his almost instant help. Now let's get reading shall we**.

**Warning: EXTREME BAD LANGUAGE**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 8: New Life**

"God fucking dammit," why did we have to take the train, groaned Natsu as he stepped off the train.

"Well at least were here," he sighed.

"Well not quite,"

"Wait, what do you mean not quite, the guild hall is in this town isn't it?"

"Well, like i said befor, not quite, we don't exactly have a guild hall."

"Then what kind of building do you have?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, now try to act inconspicuous while were in the town, it's an innocent town, so don't cause any trouble." She said before walking towards the Main gate of the town called Aranotoen. (A/N Pronounced A-ran-oh-tow-en)

Before long they came up to a book store called **Treah Eriomirg's** **Books and Quills.**

"This is it" said Ultear. "A book store, you're kidding right, please tell me this isn't your guild."

"Don't worry it isn't" she replied earning a sigh of relief from the dragon slayer.

When they opened the door and walked in a bell rang, alerting an old lady at the desk. "

Looking for something specific, a novel or a diary perhaps?" the old lady questioned.

"Were looking for a certain Grimoire", Ultear said with a smile.

"Right this way Miss Ultear," the old lady came out from behind the counter and led them into the back.

"Thank you Mrs. Treah

"Oh how lovely your looking today little Merdey", this caused the little girl a slight blush and a small "thank you" from her.

"And who might this devilishly handsome man you've brought be, a new member, or a boyfriend perhaps?" said with a devilish smile across her face.

"He wishes" Ultear said with a blush on her face.

"OOOHHHHH I see how it is, ahh I remember when I was young and full of magic, oh how the boys adored me", she said as she grabbed her own sides, "IM sure they did Mrs. Treah" Ultear said before they arrived at the back of the store.

"Here you are kiddies", the old lady said before she started walking back to the front of the store.

They were left in front of a rather large painting of a Black Grimoire with a skull on the cover.

"Alright here we go, all we need to do is say a small incantation for the gateway to appear."

**Soul as paper**

**Blood as ink**

**Fear as binding**

**Death as Link.**

**Bound together**

**Forms a book**

**A Reapers Diary**

**Gives one last look.**

**Read said lines**

**Would only give**

**The sight to see**

**How long you'll live.**

**Poetry in Darkness**

**Art in Shadows**

**Grimoire Heart**

**Portal to Hallows!**

The words turned the atmosphere dark, but the darkness was interrupted by the voice of the old lady coming from the front

"Next time say that creepy ass incantation a little quieter, I'm too old to think about depressing shit like that" this made Natsu fall over laughing.

The painting started to glow and the next thing Natsu knew he was picked up and was thrown through the portal, followed by Meredy then Ultear.

"Bout time those kids are gone," the old lady said before she pulled out a smut novel, and a perverted grin grew on her face.

When Natsu landed, he hit cold hard steel, not like the floor of the book store.

He had no time to ask himself what was going on before Meredy landed on him followed by Ultear.

After they all got on their feet Ultear started talking.

"Welcome to the airship that we use as the guild for Grimoire Heart," she said.

"Cool, seems like a real nice pla…. DID YOU SAY AIRSHIP, OH I CAN FEEL THE MOTION SICKNESS COMING! He screamed as he fell to the ground squirming before he suddenly stopped,

"Wait why am I not sick, I'm on a vehicle?" he said completely confused,

"Well your sort of right, this is a vehicle, but it's partly alive, its powered by something that we call the Demons Heart, can't you hear it?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a very faint heartbeat coming from deep inside the ship". He said as he stuck his ear to the ground.

"Get up Natsu, we need to go to the guild hall so we can introduce you and you can get your mark." Ultear said as she started to lead them down a short hall which led into a big room with around 15 mages.

"Hey guys, Ultear and Meredy are back, but who's the chick," this caused a tick mark to appear on Natsu's forehead before he yelled,

"I'M A MAN!" causing everyone in the room to go silent, but then it turned to extreme laughter.

Ultear grabbed Natsu's arm and led him into a small room that held a fancy desk, other fancy office stuff, and behind the desk was a man with gray hair, 'he doesn't look that old, well not as old as Makarov does' Natsu thought to himself.

"This man would like to join us Master Hades," Ultear announced,

"He does, does he? well now, let's have a look shall we," he said before he got up and came close to Natsu,

"Quite well built, very strong features, very nice indeed" he said as he examined Natsu which, made him quite nervous, as the old man was too close.

"Well what kind of magic do you use boy," he asked.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer sir," Natsu said proudly.

"Oh, a Dragon slayer, very interesting, we already have a god slayer of our own but you shall make a fine addition," he said.

"I assume you're talking about Zancrow, Ultear told me about him" Natsu said,

"I see, yes, Zancrow is our fire god slayer, I taught him myself, I would have tried to teach him dragon slayer magic, but you can't learn that unless you are given or already have part of a dragon's soul." Hades said,

"I guess he can join, what was your name by the way," he asked.

"Natsu, my name is Natsu sir." He said.

"Natsu, hmmm weren't you apart of fairy tail?" Hades asked.

"I was sir, but I left due to, complications," he said looking down.

"Well no need to dwell on the past, welcome to Grimoire Heart, now go and get your mark from our barmaid, Kiena." Natsu then walked out of the office with Ultear and Meredy right behind him,

"So where is this Kiena", he asked Ultear.

"She's behind the bar, she's the one with the sky blue, shoulder length hair, and she's wearing a green tank-top and brown shorts."

"Excuse me, I was told to come to you to get my guild mark," he said to the girl.

"Oh a new member are we, how nice." She said with a smile, 'almost as nice as Mira's' he thought to himself.

"So what color and where do you want it" she asked him.

"Red and on my right shoulder." He said.

The process was the exact same as the one Fairy Tail used, but Natsu thought nothing of it.

After he had gotten his mark, he turned back to the waitress,

"The name's Natsu by the way," he said with a smile, before he could get up to return to Ultear, Kiena grabbed his shoulder, "Just one second", she said, before taking in a deep breath,

"LISTEN UP, THIS HERE IS NATSU, HE JUST JOINED THE GUILD, SO EVERYONE MAKE HIM FEEL WELCOME!" She screamed making the entire guild rush over and surround them all shaking his hand violently, not out of excitement but out of nervousness.

'If she's anything like Mira I understand why they're all like this' he thought to himself.

As everyone had introduced themselves and gone back to their places, he noticed that one person was just staring him down the man had extremely long blonde hair and a outfit that resembled a toga in the fact that it was held up over one shoulder with a shoulder pad leaving one of his pecks revealed, where you could find his guild mark.

When the man saw that Natsu noticed him he walked over, and punched Natsu across the room.

Natsu came out of the hole in the wall, before he cracked his knuckles and put on an evilly excited smile, "

Awwweee shit son,this is something I've been waiting for, you must be Zancrow, I can tell by how much of a pussy you smell like", he mocked beckoning the God slayer over to him.

"How'd you guess I was me, well never mind, I've heard about you and I've wanted to fight you for a very long time, so how's about the little dragon bitch show me what he's got" mocked Zancrow.

"OH YOU DESERVE WHAT YOU'VE GOT COMING CUNTFACE!" screamed Natsu, before he charged at the "Cuntface" with his fists flaming, Zancrow did the same.

When they clashed in the middle, it was like a wrestling match, both gripping each other's hands above them struggling to outdo the other.

Then the verbal battle commenced.

"Come on, I thought you were a God Slayer not a little bitch slayer!," Natsu mocked.

"Says the so called dragon slayer, does little lizard boy wanna go home with his tail between his legs!" Natsu said.

"Come on bitch boy throw a punch already!" Natsu taunted.

"Why don't you throw one first dickface!" Zancrow retorted.

"I'm surprised the blond has enough strength to back up his talk, it must be from the lack of brain power!" Natsu said making everyone fall over laughter but only causing Ultear to crack a smile.

"Says you, the second you stepped foot in here, you could taste the stupid in the air!" Zancrow said, this sent Ultear over the edge and into a fit of laughter.

"FUCK YOU!" both said simultaneously, their attention was drawn to the bar before they returned their gaze to one another, a challenging smile crept on Natsu's face as he gestured over to the bar, Zancrow immitated his smile and nodded. They released each other and then they both walked up to the bar.

"A BEER PLEASE!" Surprised at the sudden stop of the fight, Kiena was a little stunned before she brought them their beers, they clashed their mugs together and downed their beer as fast as they could keeping eye contact with one another, after they finished that glass they slammed their glasses down on the counter,

"KEEP THEM COMING KIENA, IM GONNA OUT DRINK THIS PUSSY! Natsu yelled.

"IN YOUR DREAMS FAG!" Zanrow retored.

After almost another dozen rounds, both the dragon slayers were quite smashed.

They had their arms over each other's shoulders and they were babbling.

"You know what, I….I don't even remember why I hate you," Natsu stammered out.

"Neither…Neither do I" Zancrow mumbled "let's be buddies, just…just you and me, mkay?" Natsu said as he wobbled.

"Agreed" Zancrow said before he collapsed leaving Natsu standing.

"Woohoo, I won, fuck that little bitch, hehehehe, I am the greatest ever!" he said triumphantly before falling to his knees and then straight on his face.

'This is going to make the guild a lot more fun' though pretty much everyone in the guild especially Ultear.

**Woohoo there you go folks chapter 8, first I'm not sorry for all that language, it was hilarious to me and I hope you enjoyed it too, second yeah I know technically the ship isn't alive but in my story it is. How'd you like my incantation, I sure did, made it myself, if I get good feedback ill make use of stuff like it more often. Leave any advice/tips/suggestions/questions/reviews in the reviews or just PM me, id love to respond. Thanks for reading see you later.**

**-Windbear**


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

**Hello and welcome to chapter 9 of OTCHADH. Check out my other story "Dragon Son" if you haven't yet, or maybe your here because you found that one first, whatever the case is, my name is Windbear and I am here…to write...you…a…story. So take off your Wind Reader goggles because you're going to want to savor this. So get you eye taste buds in gear and read my shit. **

**(Side note if you were wondering how to pronounce Kiena's name it sound like Keena. I will do this for all/most of my important OC's)**

"**SPEECH"**

'**THOUGHTS'**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGIONAL PLOTS AND OC'S.**

**Chapter 9: Dream **

Dark…that's all he could see…darkness, he was floating.

"Please tell me I'm not in another coma, no… this is different, this is just a dream, but why am I dreaming this nothingness?" he asked himself.

Suddenly a dark form appeared a little ways in front of him, the shape was large, definitely not human, but alive, he could feel a strong but subtle pulse vibrating in the air.

"What are you?" he asked the form.

"I am your future," it called to him, but the voice wasn't coming from the form, but from all around him.

"What do you want from me", he asked.

"Want from you, you have it all wrong boy, it's not what I want from you, it's what can you do for the both of us." It beckoned to him".

"What do you mean? What could I possibly do for you?" he asked once again.

"We shall talk later, I am out of time, but for now, don't leave the guild," before he could respond everything faded once again.

When Natsu awoke he was in a bed, unfamiliar, he didn't even recognize the scent in the room, but he didn't let it affect him. It was dark in the room so he got up to look for a light switch, he soon found it and flicked it on.

After the room was illuminated, he found himself in a plain room, with a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a few other rom type things, other than that the room was barren.

When he opened the door to the hallway, it led right into the hallway they had walked through when they first came on the ship.

After walking down both hallways he emerged into the big hall, there he could see many of the same wizards he saw there last night, but he noticed a few were gone, but sadly Zancrow was still here, Natsu had hoped he wouldn't be here, he didn't want to fight anyone his first real day here, but what happens happens.

Natsu saw Ultear at the bar eating some breakfast, she hadn't seen him yet so he thought he'd sneak up on her.

Natsu quietly walked closer and closer to Ultear, she still had yet to notice him, when he finally got within distance, he quickly grabbed both sides of her waist and squeezed tightly. This cause Ultear to spit whatever was in her mouth onto Kiena and she instinctively turned around a punched Natsu straight in the face.

Natsu was sent flying across the room and smashed into the wall, It took Ultear a few seconds to realize what she just did, she turned to Kiena who is furiously trying to clean her clothes and apologized then she ran over to where Natsu made impact.

Unfortunately Zancrow was already there laughing at Natsu, "Shit man, she punched you hard enough even I felt a little sorry for your stupid ass, but seeing you now, man I wouldn't have had her do it any other way", he said before he went back to laughing.

After Ultear helped Natsu onto his feet she dusted him off, "Anyway, how did you sleep Natsu?" she asked before she was pulled into a nearby room.

"I had a really strange dream last night," he started.

"Let me guess, it was some big thing talking to you," she said, this caused him a little shock.

"H..how'd you know", he said stuttering a little.

"Everyone has that dream when they come here, first it says it's your future, then after you ask it what it wants it something like "Sadly nothing, you cannot do what I require as you are not the one, now be gone" She imitated.

"I see, but that's not exactly how mine went," he said earning a confused look from Ultear.

"What do you mean how else could it go?" she asked him.

"Well, he did say that he was my future, but when I asked him what he wanted with me, he said it's not what I want from you, it's what can you do for the both of us, then he said he was out of time and he told me not to leave the guild for now". He told her.

As Ultear processed this, she realized that he was the one that that thing wanted, but for now they shouldn't do anything about it as they didn't know for sure.

"Well for now don't tell anyone about it, just wait and see if it comes back in your dreams, for us it never did, but then again your dream was completely different from ours." She said before she walked out of the room.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, just arguing with Zancrow, who left on a week-long mission later that day, so he spent the majority of the day getting to know Rustyrose (who uses a magic called Arc of Embodiment (imagination magic) , Azuma (Who uses a Magic called the Great Tree Arc, which allows him to control and produce Trees), (he didn't really like Kain because he thought he was very sad (disappointing)), Caprico (who Natsu could tell was a celestial spirit by his scent but something was off about him), and some of the other mages like Keiron (who was a apparently cursed to stay in a Were beast form, but in this form he had access to bestial and elemental powers, letting him fuse an element into his claws and fangs)

**Authors large note: (Its said like K-eye-r-on,) this is an important OC, as he is a mage I thought up a long time ago a I have been wanting to incorporate him into my story, also he will play a big part in the story, you will also most likely see him in some other stories I will write even if it's just a small reference. As for his appearance he's a were bear. (not like in Skyrim, a tall, stout creature with wide shoulders and you could see muscle definition , much like a werewolf but with bulkier features, his hair was a dark brown, his claws were jet black, and his eyes were yellow almost a dark gold. For an image just go here and imagine its fur brown, ( wiki/Werebear)**

Natsu felt rather bad for Keiron, even though he showed no sign of sadness towards his curse. He also got to meet two twin mages named Rel and Rey, Rel was the twin brother of Rey who was a woman. (Rel used Requip magic (he can't summon armor) and Rey used enchant magic, (you can imagine how they work well)). They were quite young, both were about 14.

**Author side note (It's said Like it looks (Ray and Rel like bell but with an R) they will also play a big part in the story not as big as Keiron's though, seeing as he's my favorite OC and all.**

Each of them made quite an impression on him, he liked all of them even though you could tell most of them of them had a dark side, he knew that with such regular seeming people he would probably often forget that this was a dark guild.

After getting to know all of his new comrades (he didn't want to refer to them as his Nakama quite yet) he went in search of Ultear, who he found once again sitting at the bar. Deciding not to attempt to scare her, he simply walked up and took a seat next to her. 

"So how do you like your new guild mates Natsu?" Ultear asked him.

"They are all very diverse, Rel and Rey are very friendly while Keiron is kind of quiet, I can understand why though, and everyone else seem to have their quirks but they're not as apparent as those two's."

"Yeah they are kind of weird aren't they, I agree with you on both, Keiron joined about 2 years ago, he was like this when he found one of us when they were on a mission and they brought him back, he hasn't told us much about his past, except that he was raised in the woods, by bears of course, then something happened and he ended up like that, he usually just keeps quiet, but he is in no way a coward or a weakling, he is quite strong both physically and magically, but there is one thing, nobody has ever seen him get really mad, whenever it looks like he's about to go over the edge when he's on a mission with someone he just disappears." She said.

"If he's anything like me, then I understand" he said with a little sadness/confusion/anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, and then you have Rel and Rey, who are capable wizards on their own but when they work together, their teamwork is flawless and is a force to be reckoned, when Rel summons a weapon from his vast arsenal, Rey will enchant it and help him fight, she is extremely good with enchants, especially with elemental enchants, but she can also do, damage, speed, durability, strength, enhancements and a whole lot more." She explained to him.

"Wow, I can't wait to fight them, and I really want to see how they fight on missions." He said excitedly.

He and Ultear chatted on about normal wizard stuff for the rest of the night before she called It a night.

"The room you woke up in your room, we give each mage one when they join, and the best part, its rent free," she said before she tossed him a key and went off to find her own room.

He decided to call it a night as well. So he went off to find his room. After he found his room, room 707, he went inside, and fell on his bed.

"707? Why is the number so high, I'll have to ask Ult in the morning." He said before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke in his dreams he was floating in the same place as the night before. Soon the form appeared in front of him once again along with the pulsing in the air.

"Welcome back young one," a voice echoed around him.

"Now will you tell me what you want" he asked the mass.

"I am here to help you so that you can, in turn, help me". The voice said.

"Help me how exactly", he asked.

"I will help you become stronger, no ulterior motives at all I promise, I will help you become stronger and in turn you will help me, but I will not say how for now", the voice said in a strictly business tone.

"I'm listening", the dragon slayer said, hiding his excitement at the thought of getting stronger.

The voice around him laughed "I can tell you're excited, and you should be, it's not every day that you get an offer like this." It said.

"So how are you going to teach me, not in my dreams right?" he asked.

"No, I will have to help you when you are conscious, but the first step must be done here, I am speaking to you through my magic, for I am the Demon Heart that powers this ship".

As if on cue the mass lit up to reveal a massive, dark, heart that was beating even though it was just a heart.

"So a heart is talking to me, not weird at all, so anyway how do we do this", he asked.

"First I must place this embodiment of myself inside your mind so that I may speak to you when needed, or even when it's not needed" it said, the voice still echoing around him.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Most likely not, maybe a pinch" the voice said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," he said a worried look on his face.

"Honestly you don't really have a choice, this has to happen and it will whether you want it to or not." It said before the heart suddenly disappeared.

Suddenly, Natsu could feel a feeling that was almost impossible to describe, it was like something popped into his head and pushed his brain against its skull while trying to get comfy.

The feeling soon subsided and then he awoke.

He had no idea if what he thought just happened happened, that was until he heard a voice in his mind, and it was like listening to your thoughts except it was much louder and clearer and Natsu had no control over what it said.

'It's actually rather roomy in here' it said.

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean,' he thought quite irritably.

'Nothing, anyway, now that I have made myself at home in your thoughts, I might as well formally introduce myself, my name is Dorak the Demon, or Demon heart." It said.

**Author side note, its said like D-oar-ock, and from now on they will kind of act chummy even though Natsu will kind of hate him because he's always talking (that is unless I get negative feedback) but this is how I'd like it to go.**

'So are you going to be in there forever?' he asked.

'No, once we have done our parts, I will leave your consciousness and return to myself' Dorak said.

'Fine, as long as you're not in there too long,' he thought.

'Don't worry child, this will all turn out great for the both of us in the end', it said.

'I hope your right, so when shall we start this training,' he thought excitedly.

'Soon enough, but for now carry on, and don't tell anyone about my being in your mind, not even that girl you desire, what is her name again, Ultear was it, yes that's it, not even she can know,' it said.

'I don't really understand why but if you say so, and don't go snooping around in my thoughts you disembodied pervert.' He though once again irritably.

'I can't it, I can see what you see, and what you think I can hear,' it explained to him.

'Well whatever, that's my business so but out of it,' he said mentally crossing his arms and stamping his foot.

'Oh but my boy, for the time being we are one in the same so your business IS my business whether you like it or not, and don't worry, I will help you with her, I do not quite understand human relationships, but I will be able to help you with her feelings and whatnot, things like that are quite easy to read off of people.' It said.

'Whatever, but if you mess things up with her, I'm not going to listen to you ever except when I'm training.' He thought.

'Agreed, now, you are hungry, and therefore so am I so go on and find some food.' It said, as he forced Natsu to think of a whip being cracked.

**There you have it, Chapter 9, hope you liked it, tell me what you think of my OC's, but please don't hate, if you have any ideas for any OC's you'd like to see somewhere in the story Just PM it to me a and tell me all about them. And just so you know my favorite animal is a bear so Keiron's backround will involve bears, as well as some of his attacks. (And sorry for the large notes, they won't be common in later chapters, unless I think that something needs to be explained right then or I'm introducing an OC, and I won't have a lot of them) Also Leave any advice/tips/suggestions/questions in the reviews or PM them to me, I'd be glad to answer. Next chapter there will be the start of his training and the start of the romance which you have all been waiting for, I'm trying to think of a way for Natsu to get on and off the ship and down to a town other that the portal. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. That's all for now, from your favorite Elemental Bear.**

**-Windbear**


	10. Chapter 10:Date

**Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of OTCHADH sorry for no Dragon Son, I was going to write it but the plan I had for the chapter kind of turned sour as I realized it wasn't going to be good. So since I knew what I wanted for the next chapter of Time+Dragon (short for the real name, or shorten it even more to T+D) I thought I'd just write this up and do dragon son the day after. Get ready for some romance, and some OC fighting.**

"**SPEECH" **

'**THOUGHTS'**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL JUST MY PLOT AND OC'S**

**If any of you like NatsuXOC boy do I have a story for you, it has 9 actual chapters, it is in my opinion one of the best NatsuXOC stories I've seen, "The Fraternity" by ShesTheBoss19.**

**Also there is a rather new NatsuXOC story up with only a few chaps, "Wishing for a Better Tomorrow" by Rosy Fire, this story is pretty good, and she shares my resentment for Lucy. Sorry Lucy fans but she just cries too much and she is a rather unimportant character except for the role she played in The Eclipse Gate arc. Realistically NALI FOR THE WIN. **

**SO go check out these stories. So says Windbear!**

**Chapter 10: Date**

"Ooohhhhh Natsuuuu, wake uuuppppp, wake up little stupid Dragon Slayer" a voice called to him from outside his dream.

Natsu awoke to find Zancrow hovering over him, "bout time you get your lazy ass up," he said as he stood up straight.

"Shut up man, and what are you doing back you were supposed to be gone a whole week?" Natsu asked as he sat up.

"I finished early, so what, you wanna fight bitch?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually cunt, I'll take you up on that, later today I'll fight you, but for now… GET THE BLOODY FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Natsu boomed at the god slayer.

Fine, whatever, don't get your panties in a twist, just come find me when you're ready," Zancrow said as he walked out of his room.

'How did he even get in here?' Natsu thought to himself.

'**He picked the lock'** Dorak said from within his mind startling Natsu a bit.

'Shit man, forgot you were in there,' he said getting up out of bed.

'**Seems you will be doing that a lot over our time together'**. He said with a little annoyance in his tone.

'Well sorry, not my fault I'm not used to having someone in my head, but anyways what's the schedule today?' Natsu asked imagining the training that they will be doing.

'**Well today we will start our training, you need a bit of an upper hand to beat that pompous ass Zancrow, but first you will make plans for tonight,' **Dorak said.

'Awesome, and what do you mean by plans for tonight, what am I going to do?' he thought curiously.

**(Author side note: Feels kind of weird writing thought conversations like this)**

'**First you will ask that woman of yours if she would like to go on a romantic evening out' **he said as he brought out images of people on dates into Natsu's mind.

'**Then after she has agreed, you should ask her to unlock your second origin, this is the first step to your training, don't ask what it is you'll find out soon enough.' **Durak said.

'If you say so, and what makes you think that I want to go out on a date?" he asked a little annoyed at the demons intrusiveness.

'**It is futile to argue with me, as I can see your thoughts, now get dressed and go find your woman' **Durak said commandingly.

Natsu did as the demon heart said and got dressed in his normal attire and went off to find her. After not finding her at her usual spots he asked around. It didn't take long for him to ask someone with an answer.

"She's in the training wing, in one of the gyms", Rustyrose told him,

"Just go down that hall and take a right and continue in that direction until you come to a double door, then just go in and look for her in one of the gyms." Rusty rose said as he pointed towards a hall.

Natsu followed his directions and came up to the gyms, there were 5 in total, one was meditation based and the furthest from the others, he found Keiron in here meditating. In the next, it was a fitness gym, full of weight lifting equipment and all sorts of workout stuff here he found Azuma and Bluenote working out. The third was a regular sports gym, with a rack full of different types of sports balls, and it consisted mainly of a basketball court this place was empty but Natsu could tell it was recently used. The fourth was a magical sparring gym, it was basically just a large room with reinforced walls and floors but on two of the walls were strange machines, he had no idea what they did, and this gym was also empty and hadn't been used in a while. The fifth and final gym wasn't really a gym, it was a shower/sauna it was of course separated by genders. Natsu called out to Ultear from the entrance, and she called back.

"Natsu?! Is that you, hold on I'll be right there," he could hear from within.

Not long later a fully dressed Ultear came out, her hair was wet but she looked very much relaxed.

"You should really try this place out Natsu, it will take all your troubles away…" she said as she trailed off with a smile on her face, Natsu snapped in front of her bringing her back.

"Sorry about that, anyway, what did you need?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date tonight?" he asked a small blush spread across his cheeks.

His question caught Ultear a little by surprise, but she answered quickly. "Yes, yes I would very much like that" she said excitedly trying her best to contain the spasm of ecstasy her brain was having right now.

"I'm really glad to hear that, I'll make the plans later, but right now I could use your help with something". He said.

"Like what?" she asked obviously having been brought out of her mind by the question.

"I was told that you had the capabilities to unlock something called Second Origin, I was wondering if you could do it for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Well yeah sure, but who told you I could do that, I don't recall mentioning it to you on our travel here." She said curiously.

"Oh just someone in the guild, but anyway, I figured if I want to learn more powerful techniques I need a larger magic reserve." Which was only a half lie, sort of.

"Well, if you say so, we can do it right here, the onboard hot spring will help it along as well as help you recover quicker, but I have to warn, this will hurt like a sonofa' bitch no matter how tough you are. Just follow me, there aren't any guys in the guy's bath so well do it there. She said as she walked into the men's bathhouse.

The bathhouse looked like a regular bathhouse, a steampunk indoor, bathhouse with plenty of machinery and metal, almost to an excessive extent.

"Just strip down and plop yourself into the water," she ordered him.

"Kay" he said as if he didn't know what she had really just asked.

'Wow, didn't think that would actually work, that was a little too easy, but it's not like he wants this right?' Ultear thought to herself as she stared at the stripping dragon slayer.

"Damn, look at those abs," she muttered/groaned silently" little did she know that the Dragon Slayer had heard this and was laughing his ass off internally.

'Damn straight Ultear, get yourself a good long look at my body, then you will only want more' he maniacally shouted in his mind.

'**Since when do you try to manipulate women using your **body' Durak asked, observing the current situation and the Slayer's thoughts.

'Don't tell me you haven't noticed how she sways her hips whenever I'm around, and I know that she is quite a perv, you see there was a little situation on my way here that ended up with me and Ultear having a sensory like connection while she had no idea, I could feel her perverseness even though she was dreaming, plus I understand a little about women' Natsu recalled his experience with a woman's mind.

'**Natsu my friend, if there were a man that could completely understand women, that man would be worshiped as a god, he would be the next Buddha.'**

'The fucks a Buddha?' Natsu cursed/questioned.

'**Never mind, and you do realize you've just been standing there buck ass naked In front Ultear who has just been drooling at your build for the last 5 minutes right?' **Durak said which brought no reaction from Natsu.

'I might have been aware' Natsu thought mischievously.

'**Well snap her out of it before she goes comatose, we need to get your second origin released, sadly that's all we'll be able to do today as it is a quite long process.'**

'Fine' he muttered before returning his attention to the day dreaming woman.

"You gonna stare at me forever?" he asked to her with a slightly evil grin on his face.

Brought back from her state, Ultear shook off all thoughts of the Dragon Slayer in perverted positions.

Seeing that the woman had recovered, he stepped down into the bath.

"Let's get this going shall we," Natsu said with his trademark grin, all evil thoughts disappearing from his simple mind.

Blushing, Ultear walked over, without a single word she just gathered he magic and set the spell on Natsu. Runes spread over his body, these runes then glowed red and were followed by screams of pain coming from the dragon slayer.

"ARGGHHH" He grunted.

"THE FUCK ULTEAR, YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME SOME WARNING, IT FEELS LIKE MY NERVES ARE BEING SEVERED". He grunted through the pain before he started thrashing while continuing his screams.

Completely ignoring his cry's Ultear simply just returned to her staring, but this time looking a little more composed whilst doing it.

Natsu's thrashing and screaming continued for several more hours before the runes faded and his wailing subsided and he just remained there, gasping for air, the parts of his body that weren't in the water were layered with sweat.

It took a while for him to recover, until he realized that Ultear was still there, having had enough of her stares, he threw a nearby towel at her. But instead of it her hitting her she caught it right in front of her front of her face, when she lowered the towel so that Natsu could see perversely evil grin on her face.

She slowly walked up to Natsu, he was growing a little uncomfortable at her smile. When she reached him she got down on her knew behind him grabbed his shoulders and pulled his ear close to her face.

"Don't think I didn't realize that you stood there naked on purpose" she cooed into his ear before she lowered her head and licked him from his collarbone to right below his ear where she softly blew onto where she had just licked causing him to shiver beneath her.

Deciding to torture him more by just leaving him like this she simply stood up and walked to the doorway before she stopped, "Pick me up in the guild hall at 7 tonight." Then she walked out of the bath house but right as she turned the corner she bumped into Zancrow, who was holding in a fit of laughter, his face a mix of signs of laughter and extreme pain from trying to hold it in, he was clutching his stomach and his face was quite red. When he saw Ultear he was about to let loose his laughter but before he could she gave him a shot to the stomach.

After recovering from the hit all the desire to laugh was gone. So he walked into the bathhouse to see what state Natsu was in. Surprisingly he was still a little shaken up.

"Damn salamander, the hell did she do to you?" He asked quite curious at this point since he had only had what he was able to hear to go off of.

"I have no idea man, at first she was completely under my control but then she just turned it around and she licked my neck and it's like I can still feel it." He said before he slammed his face into the water.

When he rose back up he looked a little more composed.

"Anyway what are you doing here?"

"You know, I was wondering where you had disappeared to for so long, so I went after you, eventually I could hear you screaming, I figured you asked to release your second origin, but I stayed and listen to your screams of pain." He said as an evil grin spread across his face before quickly diminishing.

"And then I heard that you two have a date tonight right?"

"Yeah" Natsu responded.

"Let me guess, you don't have anything to wear, nor any idea where to take her right?"

"Yeah" he said a little worried that this date might not turn out well.

"Then I guess I'll let you borrow a suit and recommend a place to you" Zancrow sighed.

"Wait what, the hell is all this, why are you going to help me" he asked, suspecting some inner plot.

"Because, don't get me wrong, I still hate you, but from one slayer to another, it's my responsibility to make sure that you stand a fair chance of "getting some" tonight." He said proudly.

"Wow, and what must I do in return?" he asked finally seeing where his motives lied.

"Simple, I only ask that you do the same for me if the occasion ever arises."

"Deal," they shook hands.

"Meet me in the guild hall after you get dressed, I'll give you a suit and I'll give you a number of a fancy restaurant." Then he walked out of the bath house once again leaving the Dragon slayer.

It didn't take Natsu long to get dressed, after his recovery he was still a little sore but thanks to the bath, he recovered quickly.

Soon he emerged into the guild hall, Ultear wasn't around, that was a plus, he still had 3 hours to prepare before it was time for his date.

He quickly found Zancrow, who then led him back to his room, which wasn't very far from his own.

After Zancrow led him inside, he disappeared into his closet, which was quite larger than his. 'Must be compensating GeeHee' Natsu internally smiled at his own thoughts and his mimicking of Gajeel's laugh, which had gotten quite good, almost spot on.

Zancrow soon came back with a bundle of clothes with a folded piece of paper on top along with some shoes.

"These should fit you, seeing as how you're about the same size as me, and as for the restaurant, just call the number and ask to make a reservation for two under your name. And you should be all set from there. Oh Natsu don't worry about returning those clothes." 'Not like those clothes will survive the night.' He thought the last part.

"Thanks man, I really needed this, and I won't forget our deal, even if you are a huge prick", Natsu laughed as he ran out of the room and towards his own.

'That dude better be "getting some" tonight for all this trouble I'm going through." Zancrow thought as he closed the door and crashed onto his bed.

IT took Natsu about 30 minutes get showered and then another 30 to get mostly dressed, the only thing he couldn't quite figure out was the tie, after another 10 minutes of screwing with it he just took it off with a "fuck it, who needs ties anyway." Realizing that he still needed to make the reservation he quickly grabbed the phone that the guild provides every room and dialed up the number.

"Hello, you are speaking to Braserrie Les Halles, how may I help you today?" asked a frenchish voice over the phone.

"Yes, hi, I'd like make a reservation for two at 7 tonight."

"Ohhh, I am quite sorry monsieur, we are all out of tables I am sorry" the man said not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"You wouldn't want that restaurant to burn down perhaps would you?" Natsu asked.

"OHH my mistake, it seems that one of our earlier reservations was revoked, I'll just squeeze you in, now what is your sir name monsieur?" the man asked.

"Dragneel."

"Dragneel you say, interesting name, I think I've read it before in the papers, but never mind that. OK I have put you down for 7 tonight, see you then monsieur.

Natsu hung up the phone and went to look at himself in the mirror. He looked quite dashing even without the tie. Deciding to wait in his room until it was time to go find Ultear he just sat on his bed playing through the possible ways this date could go, the best ended up right back here, the worst case scenario, he'd end up dead.

After a long wait, that didn't seem to long thanks to his thinking, Natsu checked himself in the mirror one more time before he went to find Ultear.

He found her at the bar, she looked drop dead gorgeous, she was wearing a deep dark blue dress that hugged her figure and went down right above her knees, she was wearing heels that matched her dress along with her date purse.

As Natsu approached her she noticed his prescence and got up.

"Wow, Ultear, you look amazing" he said just eyeing her up and down, trying not to let his eyes linger on any spot too long.

"Thanks handsome, I can say that you look quite stunning," she said with a playful smile.

Neither Ultear nor Natsu showed any signs of what had happened to her before. Natsu simple took her by the arm and escorted her towards the portal they arrived in. With several stares following while others grinned at that "luck son of a bitch Natsu", one person in particular had hearts in her eyes, this of course was Rel, "AWWWWEEEE HOOOOOOWWWWW RRROOOOMMMMAAAANNNNTTTTIIIIIIICCCC," she said dreamily. Ren just sighed at her. "And he's so handsome too." She said still gooshing (A/N is that a word?) at the couple. That was until she was lightly slapped on the back of the head by Meredy, "that's my mom's boyfriend you're talking about" she said, Rel simply replied with a huff before returning to whatever she was doing.

After Natsu and Ultear arrived at the portal, Natsu gave the portal the name of the town they were going to, and they stepped through, emerging in a back alley, a relatively clean back alley mind you, behind them was a normal seeming poster for a gothic looking circus, but instead of a lion tamer taming a lion it was a man with a black heart for a head taming a lion tamer.

Natsu led her out of the alley and looked around for a sign for the restaurant they were going to, he saw it a little ways off, so he strolled over to the restaurant with Ultear.

When they arrived there was a small wait before they could be seated, when they arrived to the waiter's podium, a man that looked sort of French stood behind it.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked them.

"Ah yes, monsieur Dragneel, I remember you from over the phone, right this way." He led them to a table slightly out of the way of the other tables.

'**Pull out her chair' **Natsu did what Durak said.

Ultear was a little surprised that the Slayer was so gentlemanly but she showed no sign of her surprise so as not to offend him.

After they were seated the waiter handed them their menus and said he would return later.

After a few minutes he returned and took their orders.

Natsu had enough of the silence between them so he broke it and just asked her questions about her past that didn't seem to insensitive, and in return she asked him several things as well.

After about 10 minutes the waiter returned with their meals, then they ate in silence, Natsu finished before Ultear so he was just staring at her, admiring her outfit.

Ultear soon realized that his eyes were fixated on her and her cheeks turned crimson.

"You're so cute when you blush you know that." He said with a peaceful smile, one that looked like with just this, he could be content for the rest of his days.

"T-thank you," she stuttered trying to hide more of her blush even though he just said he liked it.

Once she finished and Natsu paid for the meal, the just walked out on the streets, there wasn't much to do in this town, as it is a town of cuisine, famed for its restaurants and cafés.

Seeing at how they had nothing else to do they went to the park and sat on a bench.

"Tonight was really nice, thank you Natsu," she said as she looked up at the stars.

"It was my pleasure, I'm really glad we could do this," he said once again with that content smile.

"Thanks again for your help today" He said as he turned to his attention to her, and she did the same, that's when they realized how close they were, but instead of moving away they just stayed there, staring into each other's eyes.

'**Kiss her fool'**

Natsu closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, and she returned it. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they broke it.

"Natsu I-"she was cut off by Natsu silencing her lips with his own, this time they shared a rougher but still very intimate kiss. Natsu squeezed her side causing her to squeal a little, he chuckled a little still all while still kissing. He poked his tongue at her lips asking for entrance, she complied. He explored her mouth with his tongue taking his fill of the taste of her, then she took her turn in exploring him.

Meanwhile their hands roamed over each other. She moaned into his mouth when he accidentally brushed against her breast. Somehow they felt like they didn't need any air, they just stayed like that for several more minutes until they broke, only then did they realize the lack of oxygen and started gasping, after they caught their breaths, they laughed a little before Natsu stood up and offered his hand to Ultear which she gladly took.

The walk back to the portal was much the same as the walk earlier except this time, they were holding hands and they were walking closer to each other.

After they reached the portal, and returned to the ship, they walked straight to Natsu's room, as he opened the door and closed it behind them.

That was when everything went primal.

**LEMON START**

Clothes were literally torn off of each other, all while they were connected at the face. Stripped down to their underwear Natsu lifted Ultear and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to his bed and threw her down. He removed her bra and threw it over to the pile of shredded clothes. He took a second to admire her wondrous mountains of flesh. He then took the left one and fondled it while taking the left one and gently traced his tongue around her nipple earning a groan from her. Feeling motivated by her response he took the nipple into his mouth and nibbled a bit on it.

She dragged her fingers through his hair, the he pulled back, which earned a whine from Ultear. He then lowered his head to her lower regions, and traced his finger on the fabric above her slit, causing her to wriggle under him. He then proceeded to pull her panties down and threw them to join her bra.

He took in the sight of her, he had never seen one in person before, the most he had ever seen in person were breasts, like whenever he would walk in on Lucy as she was changing. But having been forced through Sex-Ed by Mira and Erza, the told him the importance of something called foreplay, he then internally shuttered at the thought of everything they taught the young dragon slayer. But thanks to them he knew what to do.

Hs slid one finger into her, it didn't take long before he found her g-spot, and pleasured that spot, Ultear couldn't help but become helpless under the Dragon slayer, but then he did something unexpected, right before she came, he brought his hand out, and then he held his hand and a fire sprouted on the tip of one of his fingers, but this fire was soft, it was extremely warm, but not hot, it was a light red, almost pink. He then slid this finger back into and immediately pressed her g-spot. The pleasure that washed over her as she lost herself in the waves of lust.

She felt as if that single orgasm consisted of many that assaulted her simultaneously yet she felt more energetic that before.

"Funny little flame isn't it, completely useless in a fight, unless it's a fight of domination over the opposite sex" he said, and devilish grin growing on his face.

"But sadly, I can only use it for foreplay, at least for now."

Natsu then returned to kissing her and fondling her breast. That was before she suddenly turned her expression around and went from the helpless woman he controlled to a demon he wasn't sure he wanted to have get the upper hand on him.

As a devilish smile erupted across her face, she grabbed his wrists and flipped them over. Then she released his hands and grabbed the top of his boxers, but then she ripped it off.

"Come on, at least I spared your lingerie, that's unfair," he whined but Ultear was busy as she started to fondle his member.

"Bigger than I thought you'd be Natsu, but this way, it will just be better. Then she wrapped her lips around his head, causing a deep moan from Natsu.

She bobbed her head up and down, but before long she took his whole length down her throat. This brought him to the edge, but before he could cum, she grabbed the base and she squeezed it. He gasped at the sudden turn from pleasure to pain, after his throbbing stopped she released him.

"I couldn't have you cumming just yet, that would ruin the fun," she said still bearing the devilish grin.

'HOLY SHIT SHE'S MORE OF A DEVIL THAN MIRA!' He screamed inside his head.

'**Quite the feisty lover isn't she,' **Darok laughed inside his head.

'If you could feel this you'd be screaming internally to' he sort of thought grunted.

Ultear then crawled on top and positioned herself over his member. The without a second to waist she slammed herself onto Natsu, slapping against his waist, immediately she started bouncing up and down on him.

Now Natsu was once again the helpless one, but deciding not to let her take full control he grabbed both sided of her waist, causing her to let out a little gasp, he then guided her up and down effectively increasing the speed she was going at twice as much. Caught off guard by the sudden turn in control she could only just sit there being taken by Natsu. Then out of nowhere he stopped and pulled out until only the head was left in, then in one heavy stroke, he slammed into Ultear causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head, continuing this for a few more strokes before he turned back to the fast paced strokes, but this time he pounded her as hard as he could into her.

Feeling his climax approach he increased his pace even more, his hips a blur as they pounded ruthlessly into Ultear, his muscles where on fire but he pushed through almost inhumanly, then he felt her tighten around him as her climax approached sparking the final touch needed to push him over the edge as he came

"ULTEAR!" he called out to her.

"NATSU!" she called back.

Pleasure overcame Ultear and she slipped into sleep and collapsed on top of him. Natsu however remained awake, it took a while for him to catch his breath. Natsu then gently pushed her off of him and covered her up, he managed to scavenge up some clothes to put on and left the room, leaving Ultear with the same smile that he had shown earlier, one that showed, contentment.

As Natsu walked into the guild hall, few people were left as it was near midnight, Azuma and Rustyrose were having a beer chugging contest, Keiron was drinking next to Ren, 'isn't he 14?' Natsu asked himself internally.

'**We don't have age restriction here' **Durak responded.

'Of course you don't, illegal guild and all'.

And Finally Zancrow was at the bar.

Natsu walked towards the bar and Zancrow turned around and fist bumped Natsu.

"So you score tonight?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" he said loudly.

"Nice man, now shall we have another contest of drinking."

"Well since I kicked your pansy ass the last time I don't see the harm."

"Kiena! A beer please and keep them coming" both slayers shouted at the barmaid.

**There you go. New person record for length, almost doubling my last record, my last at about 2700 and this is at a staggering 5066, well staggering for me. That lemon tho, like it? I hope so, Sorry but about half way through I wanted to make this entire chapter the romance chapter. And right after I post this I'm going to start on writing the next chapter for this series, sorry Dragon Son fans, but I don't want to mess up the roll I'm on right now. If I post the next chapter today then I'll try to post the next Dragon Son chap tomorrow. Any advice/tips/questions/suggestions? PM them to me any time of day, no matter what it is, Idc I just love to see them reviews increase and to respond to your PM's. (And for those that read my Lucy hate comment earliear, yes I was serious, I really don't like her, if you don't like me for not liking her, too bad, the only reason she can be considered strong Is thanks to Hibiki and Ultear for giving her power.) Anyway have a good day, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.**

**-Windbear**


	11. Chapter 11:Power

**Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of OTCHADH. If you're new read this chap favorite and follow me and then go and check out Dragon Son my other story. This chapter will not be as long as the last, that was mostly porn oops I mean lemon, and fluff. I hope you will like this chapter. So get them eyes warmed up and read my literature.**

"SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

'**Durak speech'**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Chapter 11: Power**

When woke up, he was in his bed.

'When the hell did I come back here, guess I had a little too much last night' he let out a little chuckle. It was then that he realized that someone was sleeping next to him, le looked to his left and he saw Ultear sleeping next/on him. She looked incredibly cute while she was sleeping. Deciding that he needed to wake up, he poked her on the nose until she stirred, but she only snuggled into her. Getting an evil idea, he raised his right hand, and brought it down hard on her bare ass. She literally jumped out of bed from a laying position and she landed with a _thud _on the floor.

"Dammit Natsu, the fuck was that for!?" she asked angrily.

"You wouldn't wake up, you were clutching to me like your life depended on it" he laughed as he got out of bed.

"Sorry," she said with a slight blush.

'The hell is she blushing for, didn't we have some primal ball-slapping sex last night'

'**Yeah you did, and I was there for every single bit of it, and I have to say Natsu you are quite the natural.' **Durak said out of the blue.

'Ewww, you were watching, that's really creepy, and that was an intimate moment between me and Ultear'

'**Sure it was intimate but it got all kinds of crude and improper, and it's not like I can just turn off my seeing what you see, not that I wanted to,' **he said with a laugh.

'That's just all kinds of gross'

'**Well, deal with it, anyway, today we need to go and get you a new outfit, seeing as how you tore each other's clothes last night, I know where we can go, and as well today I will teach you a new ability, I'll tell you the details later but for now go and shower, maybe even with your woman' **he said with a perverse tone.

'God you're worse than master.'

'Hey Ultear you wanna shower here, you can borrow some of my clothes to help you get back to your room."

"I'll have to pass on that, I need to go and check up on Meredy,' she said as she started to put on her bra and panties, then she found a shirt and some shorts of Natsu's that were lying around. Then she went over to Natsu and gave him a kiss,

"I suggest you go and get some new clothes, since you know" she trailed off as a blush spread across her face.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," he kissed her one more time before she left. Natsu then went to take a shower.

After Natsu took his shower and managed to get dressed, his wardrobe now empty since Ultear was wearing the last of his clothes, the rest of his clothes were back in his house in Magnolia.

'So where am I going again' Natsu asked himself as he was walking to the portal.

'**We are going to a town called Drakion.' **

'Whatever you say Dur.'

'**Don't call me that'**

'I will call you whatever I want'

'**Aren't I helping you, so I'd try to stay on my good side.'**

'Ah but you forget, you also need my help,'

'**Whatever let's just get going'**

When Natsu arrived at the portal he gave the portal the name of the town and he stepped through.

When Natsu emerged from the portal, the air smelled of ash, the sky was red, and there were volcanoes everywhere, he had arrived in the middle of a small town, the buildings were made of a red material, the ground was a mixture of obsidian, dirt, and ash. But above all, the strangest thing were the people. They were humanoid, but they were covered in scales, they had wings and tails, their heads were that of a fire dragons, and they had dark crimson horns on their head.

'Um where exactly are we Dur?'

'**We are in the land of Feiran, specifically the town of Drakion, (A/N Dragon Son ref) this land was also the birthplace of your father, Igneel.'**

'Ignee! Do you think anyone here knows where he is?'

'**I highly doubt it, Igneel is much older than these people, Dragons have much longer lifespans than that of the Drakogans, In fact, if I have searched through your genetic data right, your mother was Drakogan, Igneel is actually your Grandfather, your dad was human. Why you don't show any signs of your Drakogan heritage is beyond me, but I suspect that all will become clear.**

'What, my mom, and m-my dad, this is too much to process' Natsu had to lean against a wall, his mind was rushing with thoughts and questions.

'**I know it is my boy, but you won't find any of them here, the Drakogan race is spread all throughout this land. I do not know where they are though' **

'But how do you know all of this stuff anyway?'

'**I have been alive for a very long time, and I have met with one of the Drakagons, they told me all about this land' **

'And why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'**Because I wanted to wait until now'**

'Dick'

By this time one of the town's people had noticed him and walked over two him, a little cautious he asked.

"Who are you and how did you get here, but more importantly how are you still alive, normal humans would be nothing more than charred flesh by now?"

"Well first, I am half Drakogan, on my mother's side, secondly I am the grandson and student in the slayer arts of Igneel the fire dragon.

"YOU ARE THE GRANDSON OF KING IGNEEL!" his shouting aroused the attention of many of the surrounding people, who gathered around him. Murmuring amongst each other.

"King Igneel?" Natsu asked

"Yes, Igneel is the King of the fire dragons, and the king of this land, although he has been gone for quite some time, do you know where he is?" Asked the first man. Natsu grabbed a bucket and stood atop it.

"LISTEN ALL OF MY FELLOW DRAKOGANS! I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE, I KNOW I LOOK HUMAN, BUT MY BIRTH MOTHER WAS DRAKOGAN!"

"ALTHOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE WAS, I AM STILL DRAKOGAN, SECONDLY I AM THE GRANDSON AND STUDENT OF IGNEEL, WHO HAS BEEN GONE FOR MANY YEARS, HE DISAPEARED IN YEAR 777!"

"BUT I AM ON A QUEST TO FIND HIM, WHICH IS PART OF THE REASON THAT I AM HERE!"

This brought happiness and sadness to their dragon faces.

"Then let us help you, in whatever way we can, although that doesn't mean anything is free.

Natsu thought that this would happen and thankfully had plenty of jewels.

Soon after the towns people were done asking the Dragon Slayer all of their questions, they all went back to their day.

'**Well that went easier than I expected, I thought they'd be a little more hostile, but never mind that, first we must find an armorer.**

Finding a blacksmith wasn't that hard as they could hear metal being worked from only a few places in the town, the first one was the armorer.

As they approached the blacksmith, he took a look at them and set down the piece he was currently working on.

"So you're the visitors that caused the commotion earlier. Quite the background you've got, but never mind that, my name is Draboh Dinscale and what brings you to my humble shop?"

"I'm looking for some armor, custom made."

"Well, just tell me what you need, then I'll measure you, and I'll have it in a few days,"

"Damn a few days, well I guess you can't rush good armor, alright man"

"So what kind of armor are you looking for?"

"Well it needs to be fire proof, it needs to be strong but light, it can't restrict my mobility so I was thinking that all I need covered up are my arms and my legs as well as my waist, also it needs to be unique."

"Unique huh, alright kid, I got a general idea on how to make it, but since I knew Igneel personally I'll take half of the price."

"Sounds like a great deal" Natsu said with his signature grin, then he was measured by the man.

"Alright now just come back in 3 days and I'll have it ready." And with that the man went back to his smithing.

"**Now we need to find a weapon smith,"**

"A weapon smith, what do I need weapons for?"

"**You'll understand soon enough, now when we get there, since you don't know anything about weapons just follow what I say."**

"K"

The next smith shop was the Weapon smith the image was practically identical to the last shop except for all the armor products hanging around being replaced with weapons.

"Hello there, Visitor ain't it, HE HE what can I do for ya.

**'Custom blades'**

"I'd like to order some custom blades sir."

"Well it would be my pleasure pal, what kind of blades were you looking for?"

"**Twin short swords, as well as a rear waist dual scabbard x-fashion"**

"I'm looking to order twin short swords as well as a rear waist dual scabbard that is x-fashion."

"Don't get too many orders like that often, well what are the details of the blades?"

"**Fire resistant material that can have fire channeled through the blade and infuse it into the blade, along with it being a light and strong material"**

"I need it to be a fire resistant material that can have fire channeled through the blade and infuse it into the blade, along with it being a light and strong material"

"Good choice, very useful, I'll have it in three days, see ya then" he then went back to his work.

"**Now the final smithing thing we need is a drake soul infused into an object along with some ingredients."**

"I'm not ever going to ask what for"

The next shop was a magical items shop, but instead of someone at the forge, he was in the shop.

As they walked in they were surrounded by magical items of all sorts.

"What can I do for you, Mister."

"Um, I'm looking for a drake soul bound to an item" Natsu asked him.

"Fledgeling or pre-aged"

'**Fledgeling'**

"Fledgeling"

"Oh planning on raising it yourself I see," well your in luck I just so happen to have one in stock, made bound it last week" The man pulled out a drake skull, small enough to fin in the palm of your hand.

"That will be 250,000 Jewel" Natsu nearly choked at the staggering amount, but handed over the money.

"I'm guessing you need the ingredients too?"

'**Yes'**

"Yes"

Well I'll give you them for free since you chose the fledgeling, raising a drake familiar isn't easy, but the best of luck you" the man said before he handed Natsu a small bag.

"Have a nice day" the man said.

"You too" Natsu replied as he walked out the door.

'I'm going to be raising a drake?'

'**Yes, you are going to summon a drake familiar, and it will be summoned as a baby but it will grow up relatively quick'**

'And why am I going to be raising a drake?'

'**You will see soon enough'**

'Why do you all ways say I will see soon enough, why can't you ever just tell me?"

"**What would be the fun in that?"**

"I hate you so much sometimes"

"**Oh shut up and head outside of town"**

When Natsu got to the border of the town he walked about 100 meters then stopped.

'Is this far enough.'

"**Yeah it is, now set the skull on the ground and out the ingredients on top of its head and sit down in front of it"**

Natsu did as he asked.

"**Now light the skull on fire and then extend and hold your right hand about a foot above the skull"**

Once again Natsu did as he asked.

**Now imaging your fire being condensed, and that condensed fire takes a solid form, now I want you to recite this word for word after I say it while still keeping the image of the solid fire, living solid fire.**

**Fires lit, Dragon's breath.  
Endless pit, Filled with death.  
Light the cave, With dragon fire.  
One last rave, a rave of fire.  
Void of death, Fire of life.  
Living fire, end my strife.  
Let this fire take on a form.  
Using this soul that's been reformed.  
Take shape now and aid my journey.  
Give your mark, now burn me.**

**Fire Dragons Soul Imbuement: Drake Fledgling Rave! **

**(In this case a rave is another word for dragon/drake)**

Natsu completed the chant without any trouble and cast the spell. Right as he finished the flames around the skull erupted and engulfed his hand, but the fire hurt, not all aver his had just on his palm.

After a few seconds the fire subsided, in the place of the skull now was a babe fire dragon, or a drake in this case. It was no larger than how happy is now. Even though it looked like it could kill and eat a cow, it **was still pretty fucking cute. **

'**Looks like it's a solar drake, that means that its fire is much hotter than other drakes.'**

And on Natsu's hand was the mark of the dragon (like the symbol that he used in the early episodes of fairy tail) it was burned into his skin but it didn't look like a wound, it was just a black line.

'Damn that hurt, but what do I do now, what do I feed it?'

'**It can live off of your fire but you should still give it food whenever you can, and you should spend the rest of the time you have here until your orders are ready, training it, it's pretty much like a puppy and needs to be trained, it should be quite easy, since you are a dragon slayer/human/drakogan hybrid. Now all you need to do is name it.'**

'If you say so, I think I'll call it Nova'

The next two days went by rather fast for Natsu, he had been sleeping in one of the inns in the town. And he spent all of his free time training Nova, so far he had potty trained him, which was the hardest part, he taught him how to breathe and eat fire, which came naturally to the drake. He also taught him a few commands like "sit", "stay". "lie", "fetch", "attack" all the little drake could do for now was breath a small flame on someone or just latch onto them with its teeth. He was quite the feisty little one at that.

On the day that the crafters had finished their works Natsu went to see them, starting with the armorer.

"Alright son here's what I got, the material is made of a volcanic ore and a fire ore mix. So it's fire proof, and it's quite strong but still light. As for it being unique I can say that it is for certain, unique. I won't however tell you how it is so, you shall need to find it on your own.

After the blacksmith had strapped it on he took Natsu to a full body Mirror. Natsu had to admit that he liked what he saw.

The metal was crimson, from top to bottom he had shoulder pads, and gauntlets with a outer thigh plate cover. He also had boots and knee guards, under the armor he had his regular pants, a modified version of his classic jacket and of course his scarf. (For ref go to art/Natsu-Dragneel-Fairy-Tail-Great-Fiore-War-378104654) that's him in his armor)

"I love it" Natsu said excitedly and paid for the armor, which cost 150,000 with the discount.

Natsu then went to the sword smith. He handed Natsu the scabbard which was a single piece in the shape of an x. He put it on so that the scabbard was on his back, strapped to his waits. The scabbard itself was a black leather with red scales lining it. He drew the blades and was surprised by how good they felt, they weren't uncomfortably heavy, and they weren't too light. The blade was abou ft long. The blade was a relatively simple design, the metal was an extremely dark crimson, but the blade had silver runes etched on it the edge of the blade was black and of a different material (dragon claw bone to attack with fire). The handle was wrapped up in dragon scales (to absorb the fire) and the pommel and cross guard were golden.

He thanked the smith and paid him 180,000 jewels, leaving him with only 20 thousand.

'Son of a bitch, that was so much money, but whatever can we leave now?' he asked as he scratched the chin of the dragon that was on his shoulder.

'**Yes, Natsu, we can leave'.**

'Damn straight, I miss my own bed and I miss Ultear' he whined in his mind.

'**Just shut up and let's go home.'**

**There you have it folks chapter 11. Like it? Hopefully. ****Leave any advice/tips/suggestions/questions in the reviews or PM them to me, I'd be glad to answer. You wont see any new chaps for T+D for a few days, I need to write a few for Dragon Son. Thanks for reading.**

**-Windbear**


	12. Chapter 12: Origins Pt: 1

**Hello and welcome to the next installment of Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart, I am trying a process to post, and I hope it works, and if it doesn't then you couldn't read this. I am very sorry for the lack of chapters, I have been busy lately, and while I will most likely never get back to the point where I could post every day, I will try to post once a week for each story. Now let's get us a story going shall we. And a little question, would you rather Natsu call Ultear Ul or Ult.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my original plot and OC'S.**

**Chapter 12: Origins Pt.1**

Natsu didn't stay In Feiran any longer than he had to, even though it was the home of Igneel and his Mother's homeland, he didn't feel comfortable here, he couldn't explain why, he knew he should feel comfortable here, but he just wasn't. So as soon as he had thanked the smiths for their mild generosity and the towns people for their hospitality, he searched for the portal that led him in. He recited the chant and stepped through.

Natsu emerged into the usual hall, he could hear the sounds of the guild echoing through the halls.

'That chant is getting a little annoying having to recite that every time I want to get back on the ship' Natsu thought to himself.

**'Just bear with it child, at least you don't have to find your way back on foot, or worse, by vehicle' **Duran started to laugh at his own calling out of the Dragon Slayer's Weakness.

Natsu found his way through the halls to the main, it was getting easier and easier to find his way around the place.

As Natsu emerged into the large room, and people did their usual glances towards him as they turned their heads back to what they were doing, their necks almost suffered whiplash, everyone shot their glances back at the dragon slayer, now noticing his new attire, along with the small dragon resting on his shoulder.

"Holy shit" came from many members in the hall.

"Hot damn, talk about style change" came from Rustyrose.

"Is that a fucking dragon on his shoulder" came from Zancrow.

At this point people were surrounding him, inspecting his new armor, Natsu was rather uncomfortable with all of these people digging around his clothes, but his ego overpowered his discomfort.

'They're just checking out the now coolest looking person in here' Natsu thought with a massive grin, he imagined himself on top of a mountain peak, with several beautiful women at his feet, in nothing but fur clothes.

"Damn Natsu, you look badass" said Ren.

"Thanks Ren, this is the reason I was gone for those days"

"Even though you were getting some new stuff, you could have let me know you would be gone for that time, I was starting to get worried about you" Said Ultear emerging from the crowd.

"Sorry about that Ultear, I was kind far away, I couldn't have contacted you if I wanted to" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head, with a goofy smile.

"Just where were you exactly?" Ultear asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now I'd like a drink,"

"I think I'll join you" Said Ultear.

"Wait before you go Natsu, can you tell us why there's a dragon on your shoulder?"

"Well, technically it's a drake, and I summoned it, it's my familiar, I'm gonna raise it, it should grow quickly, but like I said it's a drake, so it won't get to the size of a dragon, but it will get pretty big."

Everyone just stared in awe at Natsu, who was now, officially dressed like a badass.

As Natsu and Ultear walked towards the bar, they could hear Zancrow whine.

"How come he gets a little pet, I want something to raise" Zancrow whined as he took his seat back at his usual table.

"Don't worry Demi-fag (wink-wink), you'd probably just kill it in a matter of hours" Natsu said not even bothering to turn away from his new drink. Everyone just nodded vigorously in agreement.

"You guys are jerks" Zancrow muttered, but not quite enough, everyone erupted in laughter.

xXXXxXXXx

It was now mid-day, Natsu decided that he had had enough drinking a while ago, so he decided just to chat it out with the guild members. Mainly including Ren and Rel, while also trying to pry a few words out of Keiron, who mainly just grunted at his questions. Natsu knew that he could talk, he had seen Keiran talking with Rel and Ren a while ago. Noticing Natsu's actions, Rel pulled him off to the side.

"Don't worry Natsu, Kei only talks with people he knows well and trusts, and that mainly includes, Me, my brother and Kiena, I think he trusts us because we arrived just after him, so before he had time to put of his wall, we infiltrated it and befriended him, and Keina was the first person here to talk to him, and treat him kindly, at first nobody talked to him, because of, you know, but Keina did, and after she did, everyone opened up as well. If you just let him get to know you better, I'm sure he'll open up right away, he's actually quite the talker." Rel giggled after her seemingly long but meaningful explanation of the processes of Keiron.

"Well if I need to bond with him, then I know just the way" Natsu said before he stood up and fist pumped the air.

"How" she asked simple.

But Natsu seemed to ignore her, he just walked up to said man-bear.

"Hey Keiran, how about we fight, for one it can help us bond, but more importantly, I'm dying to see how well you fight" Natsu said with a massive smile on his face, Rel sweat dropped while Keiran only looked at him with a confused look, (Just imagine the look on a were-bear face, as well as other ways I describe him).

"Just trust me, a friendly duel can solve any problem." Natsu reassured him.

Keiran simply nodded and stood up, now towering over Natsu, but Natsu didn't even seem to notice the height difference.

Keiran led the way to the gyms, and then into the gym designated for brawls and duels.

'Finally get to see what those machines do' Natsu thought to himself, looking at the massive machines on the walls.

Natsu stepped into the ring along with Keiran, quite the crowd has gathered, all of the mages that were in the guild at the time along with a few of the regular soldiers/grunts.

**'The grunts have a separate hall and quarters' **Dur seemed to read his mind, (wonder how that's possible)

"Come on Kei, show em what you can do!" Screamed Rel.

"Fuck yeah Keiron, show me some of that bear style!" Screamed Ren.

Most of the others cheered at Natsu, not really motivating, they just wanted to see how he fights, Ren and Rel were the only ones that cheered for Keiran, since he only really talks to them.

Natsu dropped into his fighting stance and lit his fists aflame, deciding not to use his swords when he was fighting allies. Keiran dropped into a bestial stance, very low to the ground, one arm up and open, baring his claws, while the other hand supported him, his fangs bared, his eyes glowing, he looked angry, but Natsu didn't sense any anger coming from him.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Natsu charged at Keiran, and pulled back his flaming fist.

**Fire Dragons Iron Fist! **Natsu roared as he swung his fist, but Keiran caught his fist, not without consequence, Natsu could feel that his fist caused some damage to the man-bears fist, but Keiron's face showed no sign of pain.

Keiran then, using his grip on Natsu's still flaming fist, threw him to the other side of the ring.

** Were Beast Art: Elemental Claws: Ice Blades! **Keiron's claws extended and turned to a dark blue shade of ice, and started to glow, Keiron lunged at Natsu and slashed at Natsu's chest, but Natsu back stepped, barely missing the attack.

Not letting a moments rest, Natsu inhaled deeply.

**Fire Dragons Roar! **Natsu screamed/exhaled a torrent of flames but Keiron acted fast.

**Elemental Switch: Earth Claws! Were Beast Art: Earth Claws: Bear's Savage Onslaught! **Keiron's claws turned into earth and Keiron launched into a relentless chain of attacks. Natsu was able to dodge most of them, but several met their mark and, while not causing any major damage, the claws did cause Natsu a lot of pain.

'**He's holding back,' **Durak said, he'd been analyzing the fight.

'I was thinking the same thing but I don't know why,' Natsu responded while dodging another one of Keiron's attacks.

**'You can tell he's only using non-lethal attacks, probably not even at their full strength, his type of magic is best when unrestrained, I bet when he lets loose, his human side is buried in his subconscious while his animal instincts take over. A lot like you, if you learn how to bring out your Drakogan nature you will probably fight a lot like him.'**

'We're talking about that later'

Needing to break up this seemingly endless onslaught of attacks, Natsu lit himself on fire and caused the flames to explode outwards, catching Keiron offgaurd as the flames consumed him.

Keiron retreated out of the flames, and got into a different stance, still animalistic in nature, still low to the ground but not as low as the previously used one. Both hands extended behind himself with hands open, as he prepared his next attack.

**Were Beast Art: Brother Bear's Call: Undying Family! **Then Keiron slammed his palm to the ground and what Natsu could only describe as a dark light, shone, then as the light faded, two spectral bears (normal bears) appeared. They charged at Natsu, both massive ghostly forms barreled towards him, one fell in behind the other, while Keiron started his charge behind his spectral summons.

As the leading bear came up upon Natsu, It raised its body, still using its forward momentum, and crashed its paws into Natsu's chest sending him rolling to the edge of the ring. Then the bear dissipated.

The next bear increased his speed towards Natsu and lowered its head close to the ground, it opened its jaw around Natsu's chest, biting down but not too hard, just enough to cause him pain, and flung him into the air before it as well, dissipated.

As Natsu reached the top of his descent, he was still unable to move.

'Son of a bitch this guy's good' Natsu thought to himself.

Keiron jumped up to meet Natsu's height and brought his hands together and slammed them into Natsu's chest, breaking several ribs, that were already damaged.

Natsu fell towards the ground and slammed into the matt. Keiron landed a few feet away, deactivating his spell, he came over and kneeled next to Natsu.

"Sorry there, I didn't mean to break any of your ribs, I might have gotten a little carried away," then what Natsu could only describe as a bear chuckle, Keiron apparently just laughed.

"I like you, Natsu was it? You remind me of myself when you were fighting."

"Yeah, I like your style, but I do have a few questions." Natsu admitted.

"Well, first you need to be healed, then I'll answer any questions you have, so long as I get some in return."

"Keina!" Keiron called out into the crowd

Said barmaid emerged from the crowd and approached Natus, followed by a Ultear and a few other people, including Ren, Rel, and Zancrow.

As Keina was healing Natsu, Zancrow was mocking Natsu, calling him weak, even though Zancrow wouldn't have fared better.

Ultear was holding back a smile, at seeing how the usually confident Dragon Slayer had just been beaten, even though she knew he couldn't have won.

As soon as Natsu was fully healed, and the crowd had dispersed, Natsu sat up.

"So about my questions" Natsu said as he turned towards Keiron.

"Ask away" Keiron said with a wave of his hands.

"How exactly did you get your magic powers?"

"Ah yes, I knew that one would be asked, when Rel asked I didn't answer then, but seeing as now I have an enclosed group of people I trust, and for some reason Zancrow is here, but I don't really mind him, I guess I can tell you all."

"It all started when I was a child, I was like any other human child, a human body, human parents, and everything, but my parents were killed when I was very small and I was lost in the forest."

**Flashback**

A small child no older than the age of 6 was wondering through a forest, he was all scratched up, blood stains on his clothes, it was a mix of his own and someone else's blood.

His cheeks were stained with tears, he had just gone through some trauma.

"Mommy" the boy cried out, not to a specific person, just out to the world. He was grieving. Grieving in a way any toddler would, with tears, but his tears were dry.

His parents were dead, recently murdered, right in front of him, he had escaped whatever had ended his parent's lives.

He was stumbling about, then he tripped over a root, and he rolled down a small hill, he stared up at the sky, he was long since out of tears.

The stars were out, and the moon was bright, it was very big on this night. But the light was strange, it was comforting, not in a way that a mother comforts a child, it just made him aware, of all of his immediate surroundings, he could hear the small critters nearby, he could hear the wind.

Then there was a flash, a flash from the moon itself, and suddenly, the boy could hear voices instead of chirping and squattering, (Animal noise?). Small, simple conversations going on around him, but he paid them no attention, his senses were fixed on an approaching animal, something large. It was very close, but he wasn't scared, not that he was fearless, he just didn't care about being afraid.

Then a large figure appeared in his vision, looking down at him. This figure was a large bear.

"Why do you cry little one" The bear asked in a motherly voice.

"But im not crying" The boy said confused.

"But you were, my kind have been watching you ever since you stepped into our territory. Why were you crying?"

"Some men, attacked my parents, and they killed both of them, along with my sister."

"The tyranny of human kind is sickening, but you are uncorrupted, you have yet to become that which my kind and all of Nature has grown to hate, sure there are a few of your kind which have chosen a path of goodness, but still. Come with me child, and live among us, you do not have to learn to hate them as we do, but we ask of you to purge all of the evil that would intend to destroy that of what we call home."

"Live with bears?"

"Not just any bears, for the race of bears that reside in this forest, are an ancient race of bears, the guardians of this forest, we are magical, and I know that this sounds like some story book you may have been read to, but believe me dear boy, this is all reality."

"Well, okay I guess, I guess I need someone to look after me"

"Right you are child, and while you are part of our family, no creature that resides In this forest shall bring any harm to you. You have already been blessed with the were mark, you only need to be imprinted to be an official part of the family."

Then the bear leaned down and pressed its nose against the boys forehead in between the boys eyes, and when she lifted her head and the boy opened his eyes, his eyes were now a blue-ish green, before they had been brown, now they matched the bears eyes that stood before him.

"Now get up child and follow me," she said, the boy got up and walked along with here, grasping the fur of her front left leg.

"What is your name child?"

"Jacob"

"What a strange name for a Japanese boy, well we'll have to give you a new one wont we,"

"Like what?"

"Keiron, in our language that means savior, as we hope that you shall save our kind from the inevitable destruction of our forests, just to further the progress of that of mankind, and my name is Kuma, mother of the Bears" (A/K Kuma is Bear in Japanese)

"Well, ok then, Keiron it is"

**Flashback End**

"So that's how you got your name and your powers, but what happened next?" Asked Natsu, fully enveloped in the story.

"Well I was raised by the bears, they became my family, I lived with Kuma and a few other bears in our cave, my eldest brother, Kon, my eldest sister, Kah, and the cub of the group, who became my greatest friend, Koda" (Brother Bear reference)

"I stayed with them for several years, until…"

"Until what Kei?" Rel asked.

"Until, my family were slaughtered, by hunters, I was out, searching for some food, and came up empty handed, I had been hunting for many hours, it was nighttime by now, I did not wish to meet the bad side of mother whenever I came back without any food, and I only ever seemed to catch something when I had Koda hunting with me. But as I returned to our cave, there were hunters everywhere, so many of them, there were bodies of bears around them everywhere, all dead, If I had to guess, I'd say that the entire bear population of the forest were there. In the center of everything was my mother. How they managed to kill her, as well as every other member of my family I have no idea, all I know is that I lost it, I screamed into the sky, then I remember the moon turning a dark purple, and I remember pain, but that pain was masked by all the rage, I remember growing, and changing, I turned into what I am now, and then…"

"Then what?" Ren asked.

"Then… I slaughtered them all, I tore them apart, their blood was everywhere, and I remember standing in the middle of all the corpses, then the moon flashed, just like it did the first night I met Kuma, and all of the bodies of my family started to glow, their flesh dissipated into dust and all that was left were spectral images of what were my family, but these ghosts were alive, and then my mother came up to me, she didn't say anything, she just looked at me sadly, and then she faded, but she, as well as the rest, of my family, were absorbed into me. They became a part of me, and now I can summon them like I did in battle earlier, and I stayed like this, I don't know why this happened or why im still like this, I don't even remember how I ended up here really."

"Shit son, I never knew you had such a tragic back story, I'm sorry man" Zancrow said.

"You have us now, and we'll never leave" Ultear said as she grabbed the shoulder of Keiron, who was now looking a little sad.

"Were Nakama now, and Nakama are forever" Natsu said as he grabbed his other shoulder.

Then Ren and Rel tackled into his chest in a hug,

"Thanks guys" was all he said before he stood up, with Ren and Rel still hanging there.

"So, now that I've told you my story, let's find out about you shall we."

**There you have it, chap 12. Chap 13 will be out soon enough, I plan to get back on schedule, and I will try to do at least 2 chapters a week. For whatever stories. I am very sorry to have been gone, but it prides me to see that people want me to continue my stories. Now that's all for now, see you next time in Part 2 of Origins. Where we will see a fight between Natsu, and Ren and Rel as well as their backstory.**


	13. Chapter 13: Origins Pt: 2

**Hello once again readers, my absence was far too long and you have my utmost sincere apologies, that's why today tomorrow and the day after, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I will try to post many chapters, rather that writing only certain parts of a chapter per day, I write the chapter in whole usually in one day, sometimes in two. So in that time, you will receive, at least one chapter for each story, and possibly a chapter for a new story.**

**"Speech**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original story and OC's**

**Chapter 13: Guild Conflict**

**xXXXxXXXx **

Everyone listened as Natsu shared his past story, how he met Igneel, how he was trained, how he lost Igneel, how he joined Fairytail, what adventures he had there, and then finally how/why he left.

"Wow man, that must have been rough, heartbreak is brutal, but twice, damn man." Ren said before Rel roughly nudged him.

"And what exactly would you know about heartbreak"

"I've seen how some of the guild members drown themselves in alcohol after getting dumped or rejected" Ren replied

"That's enough you two" Kei said

"Hey Kei, why exactly did you join a dark guild instead of a regular guild?" Natsu asked"

Well, not long after i took this form, I went into a town, foolishly I expected no violence from them, when I entered the town they attacked me, and i tried to talk to them but they didnt listen, a crowd of the more brave citezens gathered weapons, and among them was a hunter, as soon as i saw him, i lost control,and i blacked out.

And when i came to, was in the center of the town, and all around me were bodies, dozens of bodies, o finnocent people, people that had never done me any harm, it was then that i knew that i couldnt trust myself, so i tried isolating myself from the world, but they always found me, they always tried to kill me, and every time I killed them i hated myself. That lasted for years and I suffered through every day, I only ever left to find food.

That is until oneday, a woman walked into my cave.

xXXXxXXXx

**Flashback**

I was hiding in a cave, when she came.

"Please leave, I dont want to hurt you" Keiron begged.

"You're not evil at all are you?" she said in a questioningly but kind tone.

"No, those people came to kill me, I couldnt control myself when they came and tried to hurt me"

"What do you mean you couldn't control yourself?"

"When men come with weapons, with intent to kill me, I black out, and when I come to they're always dead"

"So you lose control to your animal instincts?"

"The only time it happens is when those men come"

"What exact kind of magical creature are you"

"I wasn't always like this, I used to be human"

"Wait what!?"

"Along time ago, I was human, not too long, about 11 years"

"11 years is a long ass time"

"Well I spend most of it sleeing, the towns people only send someone every few months, I stopped bothering trying to tell them that I mean no harm along time ago"

"But still 11 years, that's a long ass time, how exactly did you become like this"

"I'll tell you, you might as well take a seat, I sense no ill-intent from you"

"Thank you"

Several hours passed as I told her my story, she listened very intently.

"Thats quite a tragic story, what age did you say you were when your parents were killed?"

"About 6"

"So your about 17 right?

"Yeah why"

"Well, considering your story, your a mage, and that means you can join a wizards guild"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, first, if you came and joined our guild we could be your new family"

"W-wait, your a guild wizard, i knew you were a wizard but a guild wizard, why exactly did you come here?"

"Well my guild sent me to kill the monster that lived near this town, but as I can see, no monster lives here"

"Thank you, you are truly the kindest person I have met ever since I became like this"

"So will you join our guild?"

"No, not yet at least, I do not feel that I trust my self around humanity just yet, nor do I consider myself a Wizard, I know that i have the capability to use magic, but as of now, I have never tried nor know how to do so, so until then, I will remain seperated from humans"

"I see, well once you have found your magic, and you trust yourself, come find me at Grimoire Heart, you can get there from a magic portal in a nearby town, it looks like a poster but with this symbol on it" the woman said as she pointed to a mark on her breast.

All you have to do is approach it, recite a rather long password, and then step through" she said as she handed him a metal card covered in writing.

"But i dont think any guild would want a murder like me"

"We're not an ordinary guild, we're a dark guild"

"A dark guild?"

"It's a guild that doesnt follow the councils laws, some dark guilds are crime based, some assasination/murder based, we on the other hand are a little different, our guild has one goal, but to reach that goal, we cant be following the councils rules all the time"

"And what exactly is that goal?"

"To reach a new world"

"I see, I dont quite understand what that means, but I believe you."

The woman got up and walked to the entrance to the cave.

"And when you finally decide to come to our guild, when you get there, ask for me and I'll show you around"

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Keina"

"Keina, a beautiful name, just like your hair"

This caused Keina to blush a little while she pulled a little on her sky blue hair.

"And when you come, I promise that we'll find a way to fix your curse together."

"Thank you, Keina

And with that she left.

I stayed in that cave for another year or so, meditating, trying to find my magic, and when I did, I had a vision, It was my mother, not my birth mother, but my foster mother, she told me of all the things I could do and I will acomplish, and behind her, I could see all of my family, standing proudly.

"You'll become a great man, Keiron, and one day, you will indeed fix this curse, this was never supposed to happen, and trust me my son, it wasn't your fault, but for us, grow up to be a savior, grow up and protect all the beauty and majesty of nature."

"Yes, mom" Keiron said as his eyes teared up.

Then a small bear ran around mom and ran up to me.

"WOW, big brother Kei, you're so big now, I bet you can hunt alot easier now, you dont even need me" said my littlest brother and my best friend Koda.

"Yeah, I know, but still, hunting has never been fun without you"

"Oh, I guess I'm just that awesome aren't I" Koda said as he laughed.

"And you dont have to be without us, Mom said that you'll be able so summon us using magic"

"Really?"

"Truly child," said Kuma, the mother bear.

Then a light shone upon Keiron once again, just like the one from that night in the woods, and suddenly, he knew how so weild his magic, in a rough way, not defined, but just enough to go on to replicate.

"Thank you, mother"

"Keiron, you are the savior of Nature, never forget that"

As she said that, she and the rest of my family faded.

"I won't mother"

**Flashback End**

"Wow, I never knew that you and Keina had a past together before you joined the guild"

"Well of course we did, you don't think he opened up to me just because I was the first one to talk to him" said Keina as she approached the smiling.

"Well, in reality the first thing she did when she saw me was jump on me" said Kei

"Well I hadn't seen you in a year, I was only expecting you to wait a few months, and when you didnt come, I thought you had forgotten me." Said Keina blushing slightly.

"Looks like they're in love" Natsu whispered to Ultear who giggled and squealed silently at the thought.

"So those bears you summoned really were your breathren" Rel said amazed.

"Yeah, they were elder brother Kon, and his best friend, who in turn was like a second big brother to me, Ril." Keiron said.

"Big brother Kon always looked after us didnt he Kei" came a voice behind Keiron.

"Umm, what was that?" asked Ultear.

Then, from behind Kei, stepped a small ghostly bear cub.

"Hey there, the names Koda" the little bear said as he mimicked a waving motion.

"So thats Koda huh" said Ren"

"Hey Koda, long time no see" said Keina.

Noticing Keina, Koda jumped on her.

"Awe, sorry I didn't see you there Keina" said Koda as he climbed up her in a ghostly manor, which was pretty much just a jarge jump onto her head.

"Wait, you know him Keina, how exactly?" queationed Rel.

"Well, I was with Kei the first time he summoned Koda,"

"WOW, thats awesome"

"Well, now that we know pretty much all about Keiron, how about I fight Ren and Rel?"

"Not today Natsu, I'm pretty tired" said Rel and Ren nodded slowly

"I guess we have been here for quite a while" Natsu admitted.

"So we're gonna turn in early" Said Ren and Rel as they got up and walked out of the deuling gym.

"Yeah and didn't you want to get that headstart for tomorrow, we're going to need to leave soon if were going to make it to town to rent a place to sleep for tonight."

"Where are you guys going?" Ultear asked.

"Were going on our usual mission, to try to find a way to reverse Kei's curse" Keina said.

"Do you want any help?" Natsu offered.

"Nah, we got it covered" Keiron said as he stood up and offered Keina his hand, who had sat down next to him, playing with Koda.

"Guess I should be getting back to Mom, thanks for summoning me Kei, cant wait until next time!" Koda shouted as his ghostly image faded.

"Well good luck you two" Ultear called out to the duo as they left the gym as well, leaving only Ultear and Natsu.

"So Natsu, about that dragon"

"Drake, but yeah"

"Whatever, do you actually know how to take care of an animal"

"Well I took care of Happy"

"Speaking of Happy, won't he get jealous when he finds out that you've found a new partner"

"Probably, but I'll just by him a big fish and he'll cheer right up."

"I wonder what he's doing right now"

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Meanwhile in Fairy Tail**

Happy is sitting with Erza at the bar while she's eating her usual straberry shortcake and he munches on a fish.

"I miss Natsu" groaned Happy.

"I agree" said Erza, as she finished her cake.

"Speaking of Natsu, why hasn't he returned yet?" Asked Lucy as she walked up to the counter.

"He's been gone for an aweful long time"

"First of all it's only been about a week and why do you care?" said Happy in a rather harsh tone.

"Why are you being so mean to everyone Happy, what exactly happened that would make you so angry at everyone, I've put off asking this for awhile but I think an answer is due!"

"Im not mad at everyone, Im mad at you and Lisanna!"

This caught everyones attention.

"Why, why are you mad at me and Lisanna!?"

"Nevermind" Happy said as he turned back to his fish with a puff.

"No! No Nevermind, why are you mad, I demand that you tell us!"

"You wanna know why! I'll tell you why! Because you and Lisanna were always tyring to get Natsu to notice you, and then you just turned your backs on him, just when he found out, you know what he found when he came to confess his love to the both of you! He found both of you fucking someone else! The only reason he found out was because Erza told him! You never even tried to confess to him! How could you expect someone like Natsu to pick up your hints on a concept he's never even though of! But no, you turned you backs on him and betrayed him, and now look what you've done, you've driven him out of the GOD DAMN GUILD!" Happy screamed, loud enough for the entirety of the guild to overhear.

"Happy!" shouted Erza causeing him to glance back at her, then he realized just what he had done.

"H-he l-left t-the g-g-guild?" said Lucy as she tried to comprehend what Happy had just said, she was on the verge of tears.

"He left because of us?" said Lisanna who was already crying her eyes out.

"Im so sorry Happy" Lisanna begged, she tried to reach out to the car but he just slapped her hand away.

"Dont make me laugh, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have moved on to Gray, you would have confessed to Natsu, he would have accepted either of you, he loved you both very deeply, but you know who he loved most!? He loved you Lisanna, thats why you were the first he went to on that night, he chose you over Lucy, he went to confess his love to you, but you know what he found, he found heartbreak, and then, he went to Lucy, who he knew would always make him feel better, he thought that if he apologized for going to Lisanna first, she would still accept him, but you know what he found there too, even more heart break. Natsu left this town with a shattered heart and a destroyed bond with his family. Thats why he left.

"HAPPY!" Erza screamed at him once again making him realize that once again, he was spurred on by the heat of the moment.

"Oh my god, what have I done," Lisanna said as she grabbed her head.

"I can fix this, I'll go and find him and I'll beg him to come back" Lisanna said as she stood up, prepared to leave that very minute.

"I'll go too, maybe if we bot-" Lucy was interupted by Happy"

"Don't even bother, he's already joined a new guild" this shocked everyone, even Erza and Mira.

"A new guild, I'm sure that we would have been notified I'f he had joined a new guild" said Master Makarov who was sitting on the bar.

"Ummmmm- well not exactly, he didn't exactly join a legal guild"

"You don't mean!?" said Erza

"Yeah, he joined a dark guild, guess theres no reason hiding it now"

"Natsu!? Our Natsu joined a dark guild!? I can't believe this"

"Yeah well it's the truth"

Then happy told them all about what happened after he left the guild, leaving out the identity of Ultear and Meredy, along with their Genders and the Guilds name, which he said he didnt know.

"This is unnaceptable!" shouted Erza.

"We are going to get him back! You and You!" she shouted as she pointed at Lisanna and Lucy.

"You are going to come with me so that when we find him, you are going to beg him to come back, as well as you Happy, with you there maybe we can talk some sense into him" fearing for his own safety, Happy agreed, along with Luzy and Lisanna, who were now desperate to get Natsu back so they could apologize for all they had done to him.

"I'm coming too!" called out Mira.

"Master, we'll be leaving immediately!" Erza shouted before she picked up the two girs and tossed them towards the guild entrance before she walked out herself, with Mira and Happy in tow.

"Good luck my children, I wish you luck, bring back our dragon" Master whispered as he watched them disapear out of sight.

**Thats it for the first night, I'll be back tomorrow with more, possibly onther T+D, sorry about the long flashback, I kind of got caught up in it, and I hoped you liked the guild scene, and just a little hint, next episode will be leading off with the continuation of the guild conflict, I bet that gets you ready for more. Have and questions/suggestion/advice/ just PM me or put em in a review, I love to read and answer your reviews and PMs, and I will take all of your suggestions to heart, if any of you have any suggestions or anything yu would like to see happen during this little guildXNatsu conflict and I will be sure to try and include them in, so dont be shy, I dont care if its simply something you'd like someone to say, just PM it or put it in a review. Thats all for now, Farewell from Windbear.**


	14. Chapter 14: Guild Conflict

**Hello and welcome to the next installement of Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart, Chapter 14. This Chapter will be most likely short, sorry, I have to get an entire other story written today, a chapter for a new story which I hope to post today. Now for the chapter.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my origional plot/story and my OC's.**

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Chapter 14: Guild Conflict**

Our team of girls plus Happy were on a train, going to a Town NorthEast of Magnolia called Kendon.

"I don't understand exactly how we're goind to find him" complained Lucy.

"Well when we get to this town, we'll ask about rumors that could be connected to him" said Erza.

"And who know's, we might just run into him" said Mira hopefully.

"We can only hope"

**Meanwhile at Grimiore heart**

"Hey Natsu, wan't to go on a job!?" Called out Ultear.

"Yeah sure, you already have one?"

"Yeah, its In a town West of here called Kendon."

"Sounds good to me-" Natsu said befor he let out a sneeze.

"Bless you" said someone from the guild.

"That was weird" said Ultear as she approached Natsu.

"I know right, I just had the sudden urge to sneeze, anyway, let's go"

** Back with the Fairy Tail**

"So how long Until we get there?" asked Happy.

"A little less than an hour"

"I miss Natsu," said Happy sadly

"We all do Happy, we'll find him, don't worry."

About an Hour later, The Fairy Tail Girls along with Happy arrive at the town of Kendon, but they were Unaware that, Natsu and Ultear had just about finished their job here.

"Finally, off that train, now, let's get to work"

"Mira, you come with me and Happy, Lisanna you go with Lucy,"

As they split up, they weren't 10 feet away from each other when Erza asked a man about whether he had seen a man with spiky pink hair, slanted eyes, wearing a white scaly scarf. And she immediately got an answer.

"Lucy, Lisanna! Get over here!" Shouted Erza

"What, did you forget to tell us something?" asked Lucy

"This man say's he's seen Natsu, here, and today"

"Holy shit, that means he should still be here!" concluded Lucy

"Were staying in one group, Happy, fly up and see if you can find him"

"I don't think thats necesary"

"Why not"

"Because he's right there" said Happy pointing in front of them.

"Seriously, where," said Lucy as she scanned the crowd,

"I see him, but he looks... different, since when has Natsu worn Armor?" questioned Erza

"Well I dont know, but I have to admit, It does look quite badass, and rather sexy too" admitted Mira.

"Agreed" said the rest of the girls, and without any further wait, Happy flew towards shouting out his name.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed, as he slammed into Natsu's chest.

"Happy? What are you doing here, wait please tell me you're here alone!" said Natsu holding his best buddy.

"Watch out Natsu, we have company"

Natsu looked up to see Erza, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna approaching him, quickly he stood up, knowing that there would be no escape from this, he simple prepared for what came next, Ultear stood behind/next to him.

"Natsu" said Erza as she approached him.

"Hey Erza" said Natsu not showing any overwhelming happiness at the situation.

"Why are you here?" Asked Natsu.

"To bring you back" said Mira.

"Yeah well, I'm not going back" said Natsu as he crossed his arms, Happy was just now just laying ontop of his head, watching the scene unfold.

"Please Natsu, We're so sorry for what we did, we were cowards and we betrayed you, please just come back" pleaded Lisanna.

"As if he'd go back" said Ultear, deciding to join in.

"And who exactly are you?" asked Lucy, not liking the looks of this girl before her.

"Im Ultear, Natsu's girlfriend" said Ultear as she grabbed his arm and pressed it into her chest protectively.

"His what!?" shouted Mira.

"She's my girlfriend." said Natsu, flashing Ultear a loving smile, despite the situation.

"And how exactly are we going to believe that?" questioned Lucy, not beleiving the two.

"Like this" said Ultear as she grabbed the back of Natsu's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, an extremely pasionate kiss, despite having cought Natsu off guard.

"Holy shit" said Erza, mouth hanging open.

After almost a minute they broke apart, breathing slightly heavily. A light screech broke the silence between them, a small dragons head popped out of the inside Natsu's scarf.

"What the hell is that!" shouted Lucy

"That would be Nova, my drake familiar"

"Familiar? How the hell did you manage to summon a familiar?" asked Erza

"Long story short, I discovered a lot about myself qnd my heritage,"

"Well that's something that I'd like to hear" Said Erza.

"You will, someday"

"How come your nice to Erza, you haven't even said a thing to Me or Lucy?"

"That's because she didn't betray me"

"We said we were sorry Natsu! Please believe us"

"You looked quite content with yourself on that night" At that, Lisanna started to cry while Mira tried to comfort her.

"Anyway, Erza, I don't have any reason to hate you, so, if you ever want to talk, I'm open, just call me on a communication lacrima."

"Natsu, I'm not sure that Master would like that"

"She's my only remaining friend from there, besides Happy of course" said Natsu smiling up at.

"Besides her, I couldn't care about the rest of the guild."

"Should I jealous" asked Ultear in a innocent but slighlt seductive voice.

"Perhaps" Natsu said mischeviously.

"Excuse us but, if you don't mind"

"Natsu, we all miss you, please come back, we need you at the guild, I need you, Mira needs you, Happy needs you"

"Yeah, I could care less about them, they're not my family any more, and Happy will be coming with me"

"Really!" Happy exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course buddy"

"But Natsu, why do you hate us so much" Lisanna begged.

"If you knew the extent of what you did to him, you'd know why, he has every reason to hate you."

"What does she mean Natsu?"

"Let Erza tell them, you did tell her right Happy?"

"Yeah sorry, and I was the one that told everyone you joined a Dark Guild" said Happy as he hung his head in shame.

"WAIT YOU DID!" said Natsu, almost fuming.

"Why would you join a dark guild Natsu" Erza asked.

"Because, they might be able to help me find Igneel."

"But you could do that on your own, and you don't commit crimes,"

"Im not going to explain myself to you"

"Come on happy, lets go buy you a fish, see ya later Erza" Natsu said as he turned around. And Ultear gave a smirk at the girls and ran to catch up to Natsu, where she grabbed his hand and held it.

"I can't beleive he's really not going to come back" said Mira.

"I don't know how I should feel about this, should I be mad at him for not coming back, should I hate him for joining a guild, should I be happy that he didn't suffer forever"

"What did she mean when she said if we knew the extent of what we did to him?"

"Dragon Slayers are very emotionaly vunerable people, and from what Happy told me, Natsu is no acception. Happy said, that not long after Natsu left the guild, he went he lost control of his emotions, and they overloaded, he was consumed by his sadness and his depression."

"Oh my god, we did that to him" Lucy was having a hard time comprehending what she was hearing.

"It went to the extent that Natsu fell into a coma, but before he did, his flames changed, he was being attacked by vulcans, and his fire turned a deep shade of purple, but there was something wrong with them, the flames werent liveley, they felt dead, Happy said he could feel Natsu's sadnees eminating, it even made happy feel sad, and when a vulcan attacked Natsu, the fire spread on it, but it didnt burn the vulcan, from what he interpreted and from what he said Ultear told him, the flames destroyed the vulcans mind and consumed his soul."

"I can't believe he went through that, because of us" said Lisanna.

"Luckily, Ultear and a girl named Meredy found Natsu and managed to bring him out of it."

"My god."

**xXXXxXXXx**

"Icicle shit!?" Thats fucking hilarious, you honestly called him that?" Natsu laughed histerically as Happy told him about what had happened after he returned to the guild.

"And Erza's porn collection fell out of her closet" said Happy.

"You're joking?!" Natsu couldnt believe it.

"Not at all, she has some very weird fetishes,"

"Like what?"

"You dont even want to know, she's into some freaky shit, you know how she's always telling people to hit her"

"No, your kidding, shes a masochist!?"

"Apparently, I dont think she's like super into it, but still, I bet it still gets her off"

"Oh my god, thats even funnier than you insulting Gray!"

"But if she ever finds out that I told you, she really will kill me!"

"Well it's your fault for telling me" this caused Happy to start crying anime tears.

"Your so mean Natsu!"

"Want another fish?"

"Y-yes"

"I thought so" Natsu laughed.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the guild soon Natsu?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"What do you say, ready to go Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Well I'm posting this significantly later than I would have liked. So no shit today, you know the shit I usually say, Pm's and Reviews, I love em. So write one. That's all for now, later, Windbear.**


	15. Chapter 15: Beast

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN READERS! How are you doing today, good I hope, and if not, maybe my story can help cheer you up. If you are new to the Windbear army, that's right, you are all a part of my army, anyway, if you're new, check out my other fics, I know you'll love them. And in this chap, yep more OC development, and some story development, and I have been asked to answer this, the Tenrou arc will be coming soon, soon my loyal readers, soon. And sorry, I was about 1/5 way through this chap when I realized, i havent put Meredy barely in the entire story, so I'll try my best to keep her in.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I dont own Fairy Tail, but I do own my original plot/story and my OC's.**

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Chapter 15: Beast**

"So this is you're guild?" said Happy as he stared around in awe.

"Yep, and our HQ is in an airship too" mentioned Ultear.

"Airship, then shouldn't Natsu be crippled?"

"Well, see, this airship is partially alive, theres this thing called a Demon Heart that helps control the ship"

"Ah, I see" hey Natsu where's your room, that teleportation thing really took it out of me, so I think I'm going to go and take a nap.

"It's room 707, go back down the hall we came from and you should find it.

"Thanks" and with that he left.

"So, what do you want to do now"

"Well why don't we have a dr-" Ultear was uninterrupted when Keiron came bursting in the guild hall.

"What's wrong Kei!?" asked Ren as he and Rel came running Up, along with Meredy.

"Keina, she was kidnapped by another dark guid"

**xXXXxXXXx**

"What do you mean, how did she get taken"

"Well we were in a town North West of here, Keina was in the town, looking for anyone that might know how to fix curses, but she had been gone for too long, so I went in stealthily, but only found a small trace of her scent, I followed it to a tree right outside of town, and on it was a note, It said that there was no possibility for me to track them, and I might as well give up. And it was signed by the Cursed Monk guild.

"Never heard of Cursed Monk, anyway what are we going to do?"

"I came back to get you guys, I thought you guys could help me, please help me get her back, she means so much to me"

"Don't worry, we'll get her back"

"If they were trying to keep you from tracking her, then they probably just erased her and their scents, then I should be able to find her."

"You can track people"

"I think if I use my sensory link on her I should be able to find out where she is, the problem is, I've never done it without being near the person, and i haven't used it in this way before either."

"Well, let's hope it enough"

"Enough time wasting" Keiron ordered, but It was obvious there was fear behind his tone.

"Let's go" said Natsu.

Keiron led the way to the portal where he presented the name of the town and then they all stepped through.

When they arrived they were right outside of town.

"So it's up to you Meredy" Ultear encouraged.

Meredy activated her magic trying to connect to Keina, but it failed.

"I... I can't she's too far away"

"DAMMIT!" Keiron roared, people inside the town screamed, hearing a monster roar.

"Wait"

"What is it Natsu"

"I think I know where they went"

"But how, they probably erased every trace of their scent"

"I can't smell them, I can just feel it"

Then Natsu took of running into the forest, everyone but Keiron struggled to keep up with him, but even Keiron had to revert to running on all fours. Natsu was running unnaturally fast. He weaved through the trees while his teammates shouted for him to slow down but he couldn't hear them. Something felt different, he felt like he really needed to do this, that somehow this was important.

It didn't take long before they arrived at a small clearing near a cliff, and embedded into the cliff was a building, descent size. Natsu's teammates arrived right after him, panting heavily.

"You...could... have slowed... down a bit...Natsu!" said Ultear in between breaths.

"Sorry" was all he said before he walked towards the front door.

Suddenly, a projection of a man appeared in front of them.

"Quite irritating, I thought you wouldn't find us, maybe we shouldn't have left that note to tease you"

"Give her back now or I'll tear you to shreds" demanded Keiron fiercely.

"Careful Kei, we don't want that side to slip out." warned Rel, but Keiron didn't hear her.

"Who's her? Oh do you mean that blue haired slut we kidnapped from you earlier?"

"That's it, when I find you, I'll kill you for saying that" Keiron was about to step past the projection when an image of Keina appeared, she was nearly stripped down naked, and she had several bruises, she was obviously drugged, she looked like she was half dead.

"Well you better hurry, your friend here is looking quite tasty, I think I might have my self a try of her, and whats this, she's still a virgin!? That makes this even better, I cant wait to see her tears" said his voice while the picture stayed on Keina.

"Shit" said Ren.

"Kei, please dont go there" Rel begged, but it was too late, Keiron was unresponsive, his breaths were deep, then he let out an extremely loud roar, it shook the entire building.

Keiron punched down the door, causing it to fly into several lackeys that happened to be standing behind it. Then he charged inside, anybody that tried to get in his way, was like he threatened earlier, torn apart. It was terrifying, it looks like he had lost his mind, like Keiron was gone, and in his place was a force of Nature, filled with Hate and Rage, he was a beast.

"We have to keep up with him, but keep your distance." shouted Rel.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad" said Ren.

"He's let out his bad side"

They followed Keiron through the guild, he left a trail of destruction and death behind him, the bodies all mutilated, quite literally torn apart, their insides slashed all over the walls of the more narrow hallways, blood almost covering the ground, it was almost sickening. And they could hear the screams of the guild members ahead of them, along with the roars from the beast that was Keiron.

"Then the destruction suddenly ceased, everyone panicked a little so they ran as fast as they could before they came to a door, and inside, was Keiron on all fours, and In front of him, was the naked Keina, and the man from before was currently standing in front of her, his clothes were still on, and Keina hadn't been violated.

"Damn, you got here faster than I thought you would, now I can't have my fun with this bitch" he said kicking Kiena, who grunted before muttering "K-K-Keiron..."

Then Keiron flashed, first he was in front of them, then he was in front of the man, holding him in the air by his neck, the man was clawing at Keirons hands, that was when he noticed that Keiron's hands were covered in blood.

"T-this blood, this is from my men?" Keiron responded by squeezing a little harder.

"You k-killed them, I only expected you to defeat them, not kill them"

"Dude, you pissed off a dude with next level anger issues by threatening to violate his favorite person in our guild, and the person he likes"

"What kind of a monster is this"

Keiron didn't respond, instead he lifted him a little higher, before slamming him into the ground, resulting in an impact that created a crater. Now Keiron had even more blood covering him.

Keiron stepped out of the crater and slowly walked over to Keina, where he just looked down at her.

Ren tried to approach him but his attention snapped to him, and he went back into an offensive stance.

Natsu intervened as soon as he sensed hostility from Keiron.

"Get back Ren, I'll distract him, then you get Keina and get out of here"

"Come on Keiron, show me some of that inner beast strength!"

Keiron charged at Natsu, his speed and strength were alot different than when they fought earlier. He was alot more powerful than before, but he wasn't using any magic, as Natsu tried to dodge as many attacks as he could, but more than half of them made contact. Natsu knew he couldn't last long in this onslaught, as Keiron pulled back to charge back in for an attack, Natsu breathed in deeply.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Natsu unleashed a torrent of flames onto Keiron but he just ran through it.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Natsu attempted to unleash a barrage of flaming punches, but Keiron grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground.

It knocked the wind out of him, but Natsu knew that he couldn't stay still for even a second.

As Natsu got back up and jumped back to try to gain distance, a voice sounded in his head.

**'Need a little help?'** Durak asked.

'And where exactly have you been?'

**'I never left, I just never felt the need to talk, but now it would seem is the perfect opportunity to try something, I just wish your woman wasn't watching with those other people'**

'Well, I haven't been able to get in an oppening for them, and what do you mean try something?'

**'Why don't we match his beast form with a beast form of our own?'**

'Sounds bad ass, lets do it!'

**'Leave it to me'**

Suddenly Natsu was surrounded by intense flames, flames he didn't make. Then he felt his body changing, overlapping crimson scales started forming on his arms and body, his hands and feet changed into clawed versions, his Tail bone erupted from his backside, rather painfully forming a tail, the scales were almost everywhere, but the real pain didnt start until the wings erupted from his back, excruciating, the scales were now covering his entire body except for his head, where they extended up the neck and partially on the sides of his face, and his fangs elongated, finishing the Drakogan Human transformation.

'What did you do?'

**'I supressed most of the human genes in your DNA and charged the Drakogan ones so they would cause you to transform'**

'You can do that all from my mind'

**'We'll talk about that later, right now is fight time'**

'The flames died down revealing Natsu's form.

"Holy shit" said Rel.

"Damn that's badass" said Ren.

"Since when could he do that?" Ultear asked, Meredy shrugged and returned her attention to the fight.

Natsu launched at Keiron, he could feel his capabilites not being used and he doubled his speed, and then he doubled that. Now keeping up with Keiron, it was just a battle of strenght, and while Keiron had him beat there, even with Natsu's new form, Natsu could still use his magic.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING GRIP STRIKE!"** Natsu shouted before he pressed his hand to Keiron's chest and supported his arm with his other one and unleashed a massive ammount of explosive power at point blank range.

Keiron was blasted back and was severly burnt in the center of his chest. And he showed signs of slowing down but not much.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Natsu inhalled deeply and unleashed a massive torrent of crimson flames, much bigger that his normal roar. And this roar Keiron didn't take so easily.

"I'm ending this now! Natsu shouted.

**"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Drakogan Flame Punishment"** Natsu created a massive ball of flames, almost like a miniature sun, and it grew until it was easily several times bigger than him, and he slammed it down on Keiron, who tried to dodge it, but due to the previous wounds, couldn't escape the attack in time, Natsu was careful to limit the destruction, he forced all of the excess flames to explode out of a nearby wall, when the flames subsided, Keiron was down for the count and Natsu dropped to his his knees and his form released, and he lost consciousness.

**xXXXxXXXx**

Natsu awoke to extremely bright lights over him, as his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around, he was in an Infirmary, probably in his guild. As he sat up he tried to sit up he noticed that there was barely any pain.

'Huh, I was pretty sure that I sustained a decent amount of damage in that fight.'

'You did, but since I was the one who activated your Drakogan form, you had the fast healing abilities of the Drakogan, so during your fight, most of the damage you sustained was healed, and also that was the reason you ran out of energy so quickly and collapsed.'

'Yeah about that, how exactly did you manage to suppress my human DNA?'

'It was quite hard, since I am not technically part of your body, but I took partial control of your brain, and don't worry, it's one of the parts that no human uses, anyway, I used that part of the brain to suppress your humanity, allowing the Drakogan within you to take over.'

'So can I learn to control and transform into my Drakogan side?'

'Well, now that I did it for you once, which i would have rather not have done, it should come rather easily, at least compared to having to figure it out on your own, all you need to do is to make it into a spell"

'Is it a take over?'

'Not quite, since the Drakogan is actually part of you, not a soul you have control of, its more of a transformation'

'So all I need to do is make it into a spell? Does transforming come with any other benefits?"

'Well, yes, the Drakogan do have advanced strength and speed. But there's more, the Drakogan's destructive power is completely unparalleled, it's in an entirely different class of it's own, not only will your flames be incredibly more powerful, you probably took notice that the flames that you summoned in that form were crimson, but you will be able to access spells unlike anything known to man, spells that if cast uncontrolled could have devastating effects, they could destroy continents, but that is why I am here, I chose you because you are perfect, you and you alone have the capability to control these spells, for the secret to controlling these spells is will, pure will, and you Natsu, have an incredibly strong will, something also unknown to man, but also unknown to any living thing that I am in knowledge of. I will help you master these spells and you will rival even the mightiest of Fire Dragons.'

Natsu was speechless, he had trouble comprehending this, unparalleled strength and destructive power, devastating spells.

'Igneel, no doubt would be proud.'

'Igneel, dad, do you really think so?'

'Indeed I do,'

'How exactly will you train me?'

'In your dreams, It is the only place where we can practice safely, I can set up your dreamscape to be ideal for training and I can make it so that it's just like yur really there, physically and mentally, so that when you are awake, you have access to everything you've learned'

'You said you chose me, why?'

'In due time, soon you will learn'

'I better learn soon'

'Once you master the spells i have to teach you and your Drakogan form, I will reveal my plans to you'

'Fine'

And right as Natsu came out of his thoughts the door opened and Ultear walked in with Happy on one shoulder and Nova on the other, It seemed that Nova had gotten bigger since Natsu had summoned him.

"You're awake, good, now you can take care of Nova, honestly he's getting heavy, it makes my back sore"

"Nice to see you too Ul" Said Natsu as he got out of bed and walked over to Ultear where he pulled her into a deep kiss, which she happily allowed, and it continued for a solid minute before they broke apart.

"So how's Keiron and Keina?"

"Good, Keina woke up as soon as the drug were out of her system, and Keiron woke up about a day ago"

"Speaking of which, how long have I been asleep?"

"A few days actually, you were completely exhausted of Magic, which is understandable considering what you did, whatever that exactly was."

"I don't think I ever told you, but when I was out of town, I went to a land called Feiron, its a land whose inhabitants are the Drakogan, a people closely related to the fire dragons, there I learned that Igneel, my foster father, was actually my grandfather by blood. My mother was Drakogan and my father was human, during the fight, I guess I suddenly activated it i guess by instinct"

"Incredible, so that's why you weren't able to contact me."

"Yeah sorry, I didn't exactly know where I was going at first."

"Well that doesn't matter anymore and there's something I need to tell you" Ultear said, as she was blushing, and she was fidgeting with her feet.

"What is it Ul?"

"Natsu, I'm pre-" Ultear was interrupted by Ren and Rel crashing into the room and then tackling the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu! You're awake, that transformation thingy was super awesome, you were so badass!" shouted the twins.

"I was wasn't I" agreed Natsu, Ultear just laughed, despite being interrupted.

Then came in Keiron and Keina.

"Hey Kei" Natsu said happily.

"H-hey Natsu, about that day, I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but without you there I don't know what else I would have done"

"Don't worry about it man, as a Dragon Slayer, I know what it means to be vulnerable to emotions, especially rage"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me save Keina"

"My pleasure, after all, we're family now aren't we?"

"Yeah, we sure are" said Keina.

"So, Natsu, Ren said that while you were fighting me, you transformed into, and i quote "One of the most bad ass things i have ever seen, It was like Natsu's already standing badassness, was slapped onto the badassness of a dragon and then cooked into a Dragon Man pie" is that true?"

"Yeah, and quite the accurate description Ren" causing Ren to rub the back of his head.

"Well think you can show us?"

"Sure, i just need to think of a spell name." Natsu said before he tried to think of a name for his new transformation spell.

'How about Fire Dragon's Form: Drakogan Transformation?'

'A little bland but I guess it will do'

"Well alright, here I go."

"FIRE DRAGON'S FORM: DRAKOGAN TRANSFORMATION!" Natsu shouted before his human side was suppressed and he could feel his Drakogan nature taking over. The transformation this time was much less painful than the previous time. Soon Natsu was standing in front of them, in all of his Drakogan glory.

Ren and Rel just stood in awe, Keiron was impressed, now someone was finally as tall and as big as him, Keina was a little shocked by it, but that to turned to awe.

"So what do you think" Natsu asked.

"I think Its fucking bad ass" exclaimed Ren.

"I agree," said Rel.

"Maybe one day you and I could have another spar, I'd love to see how you fight, since last time I wasn't exactly myself."

"Well why not now?"

"Well that's okay with me, but why so sudden"

"Well one, i would also like to see what this form can do, and I dont know exactly how to de-activate the spell." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, then lets get to the gym"

"Lead the way" offered Natsu, so Keiron and Keiron left the infirmary side by side, Natsu could swear that they were walking a little closer than usual"

**xXXXxXXXx**

**There you have it, hope you liked it. have any questions/suggestions/advice? Write a PM to me or send a Review, I love to read and answer questions, and I take all suggestions and advice to heart. Well that's all I have to say for now, see you later, Windbear.**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas in Grimoire

**I know this is late but I wanted to put this up as soon as I could around Christmas. Have a Merry Fucking Christmas, and read some FanFiction (hopefully all of mine). This chapter may not make sense time wise, or even if Christmas exists in their world, but it does here. This episode is mainly fluff, and a little goofy.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Christmas ,but I do own my original story/plot, as well as my OC's**

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Chapter 16: Christmas In Grimoire**

Natsu woke up, and jumped immediately out of bed, nearly throwing his bed mate onto the floor, Ultear, the girl he loved most in this world, but little did he know that there would be someone that would soon come that he would love just as much.

"Damn Natsu, you should be more careful you could hurt the ba-" Ultear stopped herself from revealing her surprise to him.

"Sorry Ul, I just can't help myself, It's today!" Natsu sounded like a child in all his excitement.

"I know, I know," Ultear, forgiving him instantly.

"C'mon, hurry and get up" Natsu said, while he, himself was throwing his clothes on, without his swords and armor.

"Just go on ahead, I'll be right behind you"

"No, I'll wait, I wouldn't want to feel like a bad boyfriend."

"How could you ever be" Ultear said before she gave him a loving kiss.

"Natsu sat on the bed and waited for her to get ready, to his pleasure, she only took a few minutes to get ready this morning, much faster than her usual time" she came out of the bathroom in his room wearing a cozy sweater and some regular pants.

"Alright" she said before walking out the door that Natsu was holding open for her.

Natsu walked at a irregularly fast pace down the hall, Ultear didn't even try to keep up.

'I swear, he's such a child sometimes' Ultear thought with a smile present on her face.

Natsu emerged from the small hallway and into the big hall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHER FUCKERS! Natsu shouted while breathing fire into the air.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Many of the guild members shouted, who had also just woken up, It would seem that the Christmas spirit runs strong in this crowd.

"Hey Ultear, Did you get me a present?" Zancrow asked as he walked slowly up to her.

"I did" said Natsu.

"Huh?" Zancrow asked, but before he knew it, a flaming fist was planted into his stomach, followed by a flaming leg to the face.

"Bastard" Natsu mumbled before walking up to the bar.

"What can I get you two?" asked Keina.

"Fire Please"

"A glass of water thank you"

As Keina gave the two their drinks/elements, the Master of Grimoire Heart walked into the Guild Hall.

"Good Morning everyone!"

"GOOD MORNING MASTER!" The guild responded enthusiastically.

"As all of you already know, TODAY IS CHRISTMAS!" Master shouted, causing an uproar in the guild hall.

"NOW LET THE CHRISTMAS GIFT GIVING BEGIN!" shouted the Master.

Everyone got up and pulled out a gifts to give someone.

Zancrow was giving a gift to some girl that Natsu only knew her name, It was something like Lilith, when Zancrow gave her the gift he turned his head away to hide his blush, but she lightly grabbed his chin and pulled him into a light kiss, causing his face to light up like a tomato, and he then fainted.

'PFFTT, pussy' Natsu thought.

Natsu looked around, all of the male guild members were giving gifts to their 'crushes', and vice versa.

Rel and Ren ran up to Keiron and Natsu.

"Did you get us a gift!" the exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course we did" responded Keiron and Natsu nodded his head.

Keiron Pulled out a book of enchantments as well as one on rune-crafting and gave it to Rel, Natsu pulled out a pair of short swords much like his own and gave them to Ren, along with a promise of teaching him the sword style he knew on how to use fire swords, a style he called Twin Fire Fangs. And they scurried off to a table to inspect their 'gifts'. This made Keiron and Natsu laugh.

Natsu approached Meredy and gave her a box.

"Ultear said you liked stuff like this so..." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head

Meredy opened the box slightly before putting the lid back on as quick as she could and gave him a quick hug before rushing out of the room, probably on her way back to her room.

"What did you get her Natsu?" Keiron asked.

"A bunch of Manga" responded Natsu.

"Wow, didn't know she liked Manga"

"Well apparently she does"

Then Happy approached Natsu with a kitten look on his face (A/N cat version of a puppy dog look)

"Don't worry buddy, I didn't forget you"

"Thanks Natsu" the cat said cheerily.

"Hey Keina, can you pull out Happys gift, as well as the Nova's" Natsu asked.

"Sure thing" she then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a massive fish, she was having a little trouble lifting it onto the counter but with help from Keiron it got there.

Then Happy attacked it.

Keina then pulled out a very nice sized steak, about the size of Keiron's torso. Which Nova attacked, jumping from his place on Natsu's shoulder.

Then Keiron proceeded to give a gift to Keina, it was some sort of Medallion, Natsu was close enough to hear him explain it.

"It's magical, it will let all of Nature know that you mean no harm, and if I ever need to find you, I can through this." This caused Ultear and a few other close by girls.

The medallion he have her was what looked like a bear tooth, but it was made of emerald, and inside the gem, was the image of a tree, but it seemed to be a 3-dimensional image, and it was bound by a stunning silver chain.

She turned around and allowed him to put it on her, and after it was on she looked down and admired it for a second, before tackleing the massive beast.

"It's so pretty, thank you so much" she told him.

"It's nothing, you mean a lot to me, so I want you to be safe"

"It's not nothing, it's so beautiful, and I have something for you too"

"Really?"

"Of course, It wouldn't be Christmas without a gift, and I think you are going to like this one."

"I hope so"

"Every ones attention was drawn to the pair,"

"Keina walked behind the bar, and dug around"

"After a few seconds, she pulled out an amulet"

It was a orb, it was jade, but you could see the color changing, it cycled through several colors before it stopped at diamond before returning to jade. As Keina brought it closer, everyone could see that there was a form inside. Inside was a bear, but slowly, as the colors changed, so did the figure, the bear started changing and stood in an upright position, and then slimmed down, its limbs extended and it shrunk down some, until a human male figure remained, surrounded by diamond, and it was attached to a dark iron chain.

"Wow Keina, that amazing" said Ultear and several of the girls agreed, It was a truly stunning. Keiron was speechless.

Keina approached him and strained to put it around his neck, but as soon as it was on, something happened that nobody but Natsu and a few others expected. He started to shrink, the hair/fur on his body receded, his muzzle shrunk into his face, his limbs shortened, and then a bright light flashed, consuming his body, and Keina threw a blanket over his body. When the light receded, the giant were bear/man was no longer in front of them, in his place was a man, a regular man, his hair was a very dark blonde, almost brown, he was very tone, almost at Natsu's level of defined, he was about Laxus's size, but on his back, was a large tattoo of a tree, its trunk started at his waist and the branches and leaves filled up the space under his neck and in between his arms.

"Holy shit!" said most of the men in the guild, along with some of the women.

"FUCKING AWESOME!" Shouted Natsu.

Keiron was speechless once again, he had no idea what to say, he just stood up, making sure to keep the blanket on, and grabbed Keina in a hug, but then the blanket dropped, but they didn't seem to notice.

"How?" Keiron asked, almost breaking down.

"I found an ancient tome, and In it it mentioned something like this and how to reverse, I spent the last week making it, It was extremely hard to make, and I have no idea if it will last forever, but If what I assume is correct, you should still be able to use your magic, you might even be able to access your form, without having to take off the necklace."

"How can I ever thank you!?" Keiron said as he lightened up his hug a little to look her in the eyes."

"Well, this is one way" and she pulled him into a deep kiss, eliciting several cat calls from the men and severe awe's from the women,

"She does know he's totally naked right now right?" asked some guy in the crowd.

The kiss continued for several more minutes, their bodies were extremely close, and this kiss somehow invigorated all of the men to grab their 'girls' and pull them into a deep kiss of their own.

Natsu and Ultear were the first to break their kiss, Natsu pulled out a box, and opened it, inside was a bracelet, it was a ruby dragon that snaked wrapped around her wrist and inside the dragon, where its heart should be, was a purple gem, even through the ruby dragon, when you looked at the heart of the dragon, the color wasnt distorted at all.

"When we first met, my heart was destroyed, I thought that I was going to be sad forever, but then you came and restored my heart, and made me happy again, that dragon is me, and you are my heart, you mean everything to me Ultear, and I love you so much."

Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled out a gift of her own, It was a necklace, the chain was golden and the gem was a round, the gem was the same color as Ultear's Ice make magic, and Inside was a rose, it was on fire, but the rose remained undamaged, it was as if the fire wouldn't let the rose get burned, but it wrapped around it none the less, perhaps in a protective way.

Ultear put the necklace on him and pulled him into another kiss, this one just as deep, but even more romantic.

**xXXXxXXXx**

After a while, and everyone had settled down, and the gift giving had ended, several guys were talking to Keiron, who had seemed to open up a whole lot.

Natsu was at the bar having a drink of the alcoholic nature when Ultear approached him.

"Natsu, I have one final thing for you" she said.

"What?" Natsu asked but instead of an answer, he was dragged into a neaby hall way.

"What is it Ultear?" Natsu asked, honestly he was a little nervous, what could she give him that she couldn't give him in front of their friends, or... in this case... were they...WITNESSES!?

"Natsu..."

"Y-yes Ul?"

"You're going to be a father"

Natsu was confused.

"What, you mean like become Meredy's adoptive father?"

"No stupid, I mean like a child of our own, I'm pregnant Natsu"

Natsu fell to his knees, not sure of how to react, he just sat there.

"You mean from that one time, that single time we had sex, you became pregnant?" Natsu asked confused.

"You bet!" Said Ultear happily, you could tell she was excited, but she was also extremely nervous to see how Natsu would react.

"Well, if this is a good thing than this is great!" Natsu said as a smile broke through.

"Thank you so much Natsu"

"Why?"

"Because, I may not have known my mother, but from what the place that she left me at told me, the man that she had a baby with, my father, left as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant"

"Ultear, I would never, I love you, and I know that I will love our child as well"

Tears formed in her eyes and she pulled him into another kiss, this one was shorter and less deep, but no less romantic.

"Thank you, thank you so much Natsu"

"C'mon, we should get back to the guild"

"Yeah" she said, wiping away her tears

As they emerged into the guild, an uproar enveloped the crowd.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Many of the Guild members shouted.

"How'd they find out?" Natsu asked Ultear.

"I think someone must have been listening in."

Then a crowd of girls pulled Ultear away to talk about girl and baby stuff.

And Natsu was pulled away by a bunch of guys who started yelling at him. It took Natsu a few minutes, but from what people were saying, he decided that it was Zanrow who had eavesdropped on His and Ultear's conversation.

Natsu the proceeded to tackle Zancrow and raised a fist in the air.

"Merry fucking Christmas, and to all... A GOOD NIGHT!"

Then all went black for Zancrow.

**xXXXxXXXx**

**Merry Christmas, I hoped you enjoyed this Christmas themed chapter, with revelations, gift-giving, and even a cure for Keiron. I that's all for now, you can expect the next chapter in a few day, most likely for Natsu the Demon slayer, unless I get inspired for the next chapter of Fire Dragons Mountain. Happy holidays from yours truly, Windbear**.


	17. Chapter 17: Nova

**Hello once again readers, you are now reading chapter 17 to Only Time Can Heal A Dragons Heart. I am now writing this chapter for the second time because on the first go I was almost finished, but then fuck, the next day I had to restart my computer because it wouldn't turn on and there wasn't a save for the chapter. I guess its for the best, I wasn't too happy with the entirety of the chapter, but I was almost fucking done, that is why this chapter will take longer than the few days I promised to a few people. But now, this chapter is way fucking different than what i originally had, not a single thing is the same. Originally I had them going to destroy a group of bandits that had taken residence in the arena and then Natsu goes to the back to Fairy Tail specifically to talk to Wendy and Gajeel, I'd like that to happen in the next chapter of T+D, which I will make extra super long, expanding over several non-canon events that I have planned, so look forward to it.**

**Also, since people have been asking when the Tenrou Arc is coming, I can happily say that it will come the after the chapter after this one. So it will be chapter 19. Also, soon, I will start working on the final chapter for Fire Dragons Mountain, I have no idea how long it will be, I just want it finished and done with so I can move on and come out with a new story since I set four at a time as my limit. But then again, I never did like limitations.**

**Last thing, I am pretty sure that I would like Nova to not talk, maybe advance communication. I would rather Nova be a loyal pet that stands by the side of his owner till the end. The part of the talking animalistic friend can be left to Happy. Give me your opinion on the matter, see if you can change my mind**

**"Speech"**

**"Thoughts"**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original story/plot and my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Nova**

Natsu opened his eyes and was met with the familiar feeling of sharing his bed with Ultear, she was wrapped in his arms and was still fast asleep. It had been about a week since she revealed the fact that she was pregnant and Natsu couldn't be happier, honestly, it had been his dream to have a family, he had always wanted a child of his own. Natsu had grown up with no-one, except Igneel of course, then he found Fairy Tail, but that only filled the hole for a short time. And when Ultear told him she was pregnant, images of him and her raising that child filled his mind, him passing down his magic or her passing down hers. And then Images of that child growing strong, finding a purpose in life, even images of Natsu fighting side by side with his child. It was too early to know the gender of the child, but Natsu didn't care, no matter what the gender was he wouldn't love it any less.

Natsu deftly slipped out of bed without waking her, he had a mission to do with Keiron today.

Natsu put on his clothes and armor while strapping his dual swords to the back of his waist. Then he motioned for Nova to join him which the little dragon responded to by jumping to his shoulder aided by a flap of his wings and landed there still without a sound. Natsu slipped quietly out of the room and made his way to the guild hall where he found Keiron saying goodbye to Keina, he gave her a hug and then a kiss before walking over to him. Not long after Keiron had rid himself of his curse did he ask Keina to be his girlfriend and she said yes immediately, and when I say immediately, I mean immediately, without hesitation, right after he finished the sentence. And they always looked so happy.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, lead the way to the portal Kei"

As they made their way to the portal, Natsu wondered what mission Keiron had picked. Keiron never told Natsu what mission he had accepted, normally Natsu would have asked before accepting, but he trusted Keiron to not have chosen a lame mission.

When they reached the portal, Keiron gave the command followed by a town name that Natsu had never heard of. As they stepped through, Natsu could feel that the air on the other side of the portal was very hot, like volcano hot.

"Keiron?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What exactly is out mission"

"We're supposed to kill a monster that's taking refuge in a volcano"

"Sounds good, but one thing, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I had one of our mages cast a heat protection spell on me"

"Oh, well alright then" Natsu said, now satisfied, and stepped through.

When they emerged from the portal, they emerged into a town that looked like any old regular town, except for a few things, it was right next to a rather large volcano, and there was ash fucking everywhere, on the roofs of the buildings, covering the ground, hell, Natsu was pretty sure there was ash even in the building materials. Well, it was just like Feiron.

"So what now?" Natsu asked Keiron.

"The request said to deal with the monster immediately, and then come to the mayor with proof of its death"

"Sounds good" Natsu replied and took the lead up the volcano.

As they walked through the town, Natsu noticed a distinct lack of villagers, hell there wasn't a soul here, he couldn't even hear them, he couldn't even try to smell through the scent of ash that filled the air. But Natsu just attributed it to them fleeing the monster.

"Natsu" Keiron called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed how there aren't any villagers in this town?"

"Yeah, but they probably just fled the town trying to escape the monster"

"That's what I would think, but look around, there isn't a single footprint in the ash or any other signs that this place is inhabited by people"

"Maybe they didn't flee recently, the ash would have covered their tracks anyway"

Keiron continued walking but his face changed implying that he was in thought.

Natsu just continued his way up the side of the volcano, luckily it wasn't too steep, but it was getting steeper.

Soon Natsu had to use his hands as the hike turned into a climb, as he looked behind/below him, Keiron was still in thought but was more aware of his surroundings.

As they were getting near the top, Natsu could feel the heat diminishing, he had no clue why. But the heat was definitely getting less intense, once again, looking back at Keiron, he hadn't seemed to notice.

* * *

Once they reached the summit of the volcano, and Natsu could see into the volcano, what he saw surprised him, a large bright yellow flaming yellow creature was resting inside, but it seemed to be commpletly made out of fire. (A/N Think Atlas Flame) But what Natsu noticed, is that it seemed to be drawing all of the heat into it's body, as if to maintain its temperature.

As Keiron caught up and could see the creature as well, he was finally brought out of his thoughts.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Keiron asked.

"I think it's a drake"

"Drake, you mean like Nova?"

"Yeah, I can tell its not a dragon, for one, its too small, dragons are very large, and It's not giving of Dragon Vibes"

"Dragon Vibes?" Keiron asked, almost laughing at the stupidity of that.

"Yeah, you heard me, it's like, whenever your in the presence of a dragon, It gives off an aura of intimidation, and it feels like its very nature demands respect, this creature, doesn't."

Then before Keiron could respond, Natsu jumped down onto the small platform of solidified volcanic rock that the creature was resting on.

Now that Natsu was close, he could see that the creature looked weak, as if desperately hanging on to life.

"Excuse me?" Natsu said aloud, causing the creature to sluggishly turn its head towards him.

"Are you here to slay me human?" the creature asked.

"I don't think so"

"If that is so, then leave, I wish to die without the intervention of any humans"

"You're dying?"

"Yes, I have reached the end of my life"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, foolish human, I am not dying of any illness, I am dying of old age"

"I was unaware that drakes could die of old age"

"I am impressed that you know that I am a drake"

"Well, I'm not exactly human"

"Well you sure look like it"

"I'm half Drakogan, a species of Dragon People, and I am the Grandson of King Igneel"

As Natsu said this, the things that Natsu could only guess were his eyes widened in surprise.

"King Igneel? Well then, It is an honor to meet you, Grandson Of Igneel"

"The honor is mine"

"Now then, why exactly are you here?"

"Well, you see, someone hired my guild to come and slay the creature that has taken refuge inside this volcano"

"But your not here to do that are you?"

"No, I don't really know why I'm here anymore, I feel like that request was fake"

"Perhaps then, It is fate that we meet here"

"What do you mean?"

"That youngling on your shoulder, is it perhaps a Solar Drake?" the old drake asked, referring to Nova.

"Yeah, I believe so" Natsu answered, looking over at Nova, Natsu remembered when he had summoned Nova, and how Durak had told him how Nova was a Solar Drake.

"Then it is indeed fate that brought us together, It would seem that fate is not quite yet done with me for I am also a Solar Drake, even though my body is different from that of your friend there"

"What does fate have to do with this?" Natsu questioned

"There is a process, that the oldest drakes know, to pass their power and knowledge on to a youngling, to make an even greater Drake than the elder had been or the youngling could have ever been." The old drake explained.

"But I'm not sure that what you say will work, Nova isn't exactly a normal Drake. You see, I summoned him as a familiar, so he's connected to my soul."

"Just because he is a familiar doesn't mean he isn't a real Drake, and the connection between you two will only strengthen your power"

Once again Natsu looked over at Nova and said Drake looked away from the old Drake that seemed to captivate his attention and looked at Natsu.

"So what do you think Nova, wanna give it a try?" Natsu asked his little friend.

Nova just purred a little and nodded.

"Well then, how do we do it?"

"Place him in front of me, I only hope that I have enough strength for this"

As Natsu placed Nova in front of the man, he looked above him and saw Keiron in a ready position, in case this went bad.

"Damn!" the old Drake grunted.

"What is it?"

"I am too weak, If only you had gotten here sooner"

"How long have you been here?"

"In human time, 3 months"

"Speaking of that, when was the last time you saw any humans in the village down there?"

"There weren't any when I first came here, It is tradition for a Solar Drake to find the biggest source of heat possible and stay there until death"

"Hold on, If I give you some of the hottest fire I can, do you think it will give you enough strength?"

"If you could create a flame hot enough sure, but it would be quite difficult" the old Drake responded, but Natsu only cracked a smile.

"Well then, let's give it a try shall we" Natsu said before he extend his hand in the direction of the Old Drake.

Natsu focused on drawing directly upon the power inside the soul Igneel gave him, pulling out the heat it gave out and focusing it into his palm.

When Natsu looked, a bright orange flame hovered a few inches away from his hands.

"Not hot enough"

**"FIRE DRAGON'S FORM: DRAKOGAN TRANSFORMATION!"** Natsu shouted, taking on his Drakogan persona, and instantly, the heat of the flame in his hand intensified 10 fold, turning blue, and then a bright gleaming yellow, matching the color of the solar drake in front of him.

"I can't believe it, even for someone who is related to King Igneel, creating a flame as hot as the body of a Solar Drake is amazing. You are truly amazing Grandson of Igneel"

"Please, call me Natsu" he told him while flashing a grin.

"Place the flame into my body, Natsu"

Natsu did as he said and pressed the flame into the body of the drake, even adding a bit more energy just in-case.

Instantly the body of the Drake heated up exponentially, but Natsu could tell it was fading, however slowly.

"Before you go, tell me your name"

"Well, soon I will be known as Nova, he will remain in control over our body, but right now, my name is Nethrok, servant of Atlas Flame, who is indeed a great Dragon, almost as great as Igneel, now then, It was truly an honor to meet you Natsu"

"The honor was mine, I'm glad to have met you Nethrok, I wish we could have been friends" Natsu replied, putting on a friendly smile

Nethrok put on a flaming smile matching Natsu's.

"SOLAR FUSION!" Nethrok shouted, covering both him, and Nova in a extremely intense flame, Natsu couldn't even make out their forms any longer, then the flame expanded to several times its original size, Natsu had to jump back to avoid it, he was at the edge of the platform they were on when the flames started to recede, then in a flash of light, the flames were gone, leaving a several times larger Nova who was now standing at, from ground to head, standing at about 4 feet. His eyes had changed from red to a bright yellow. The tips of the spike like appendages running down his back and tail turned to a glowing yellow.

Natsu walked up to him and raised a hand towards him slowing his approach.

"Nova?" Natsu asked, the now larger Drake gave a happy growl and leaned into his hand, causing Natsu to smile.

"You look good Nova, now c'mon, lets get out of here"

* * *

Natsu managed to climb out of the volcano while Nova simply flew to the top.

As Natsu finished his climb and arrived at the top, he could see Keiron inspecting Nova thoroughly.

"Having fun there?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just inspecting him, he seems to be not just increased in size, but he's matured, its as if in those seconds that he was transforming, he was aging."

"Interesting, you seem to know a lot about animals"

"Well like most people, I know next to nothing about Dragons or Drakes, but I do know about most species, my parents were Zoologists. Who did you think handles and trains the guilds animals?"

"Really?"

"Yep, all me!" Keiron said proudly.

"Well then, what do you think about helping me train him?"

"Well if you hadn't asked me then I would have asked you, It would be a valuable experience"

"I guess so. Hey, do you think the Master Hades will give me a bigger room?"

"What for?"

"Well I'll need a bigger one for Nova, If he stayed with us in the one we currently have, no only would it be boiling hot, but It would be cramped as well"

"Well, you'll have to ask him about it"

"Whatever"

"So who do you think it was that sent that request?"

"No idea, the reason that there was a portal there is the question that i want answered"

'Both would be me' said Durak inside Natsu's head.

'What for?'

'For the reasons of what happened today, I'll tell you why exactly during our next training session'

'If you say so'

"Well, whoever it was, we can thank them for what happened today" Natsu said whimsically, even though he knew that it was just Durak.

"Yeah" Keiron said.

"Hey, how long did Keina think we were going to be gone?"

"A few days, at the longest?"

"Well, we've been here for about a day, what do you say to doing a little something else?"

"Like what?"

"Let's just say that I know a few powerful beast Id like for you to encounter" Natsu said, his voice laced with hidden meanings, Keiron had no Idea what he was talking about.

"Well, I hope it's worth it"

"Oh trust me, it will be"

* * *

**There you have it, another great chapter of T+D, I even gave you a little foreshadowing to the next chapter. If you have any questions/suggestions/advice/tips, just leave them in a review or in a PM, Id be happy to read your reviews and read and respond to your PM's. That's all for now, until next time, Windbear.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

**Hello once again Readers. I know none of you expected this after I said i would update the others before this. But I've had a change of heart. I want to finish of OTCHADH and be done with it.**

**I hope I can finish of this series well.**

**I don't own Fairt Tail, but I do own my plot and my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

Natsu was currently within his mindscape, training under Durak. Natsu was finally nearing the end of his training, he was so close to mastering his Draconic form.

'That's enough Natsu' announced the voice of Durak.

'Finally' Natsu groaned.

'Natsu, we need to talk' Durak said

'About what?'

'Hades, he's planning something , and despite my efforts, I can't find out what it is"

'Master Hades? What could he possible be planning'

'I a unsure but whatever it is, it does not bode well for you or for Fairy Tail' Durak said and Natsus eyes flashed wide

'Why the hell is Fairy Tail apart of this?'

'Once again, I do not know, but for now, tell no one of this, and show no signs of what we have discussed here'

'Understood'

'Now, I believe you should be waking up, the woman known as Ultear has been attemting to wake you for some time now'

'Shit!' Natsu cursed before releasing his mental hold on his mindscape and waking up.

* * *

Natsu's eyes snapped opened and met the crying eyes of Ultear.

"Oh thank god!" Ultear said before wrapping him in a hug.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Natsu asked worriedly

"You weren't waking up, I was so worried" she murmered,not releasing him from her grip.

"Im sorry Ultear. Guess I was in a really deep sleep" He apologized. Recently, Ultear has been very emotional, often going through mood swings. Undoubtedly attributed to her pregnancy, which she was in her 12th week of.

Ultear let Natsu go scooted back, not realizing she had been straddling Natsu.

"Alright!" she said cheerfully.

"Eh?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked lovingly, but not losing her cherfulness

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it" Natsu said before leaning forwards and capturing her lips in kiss.

"I love you so much Ultear" he whispered before pulling her down next to him and laying himself next to her, draping his arm protectively around her expanded stomach.

They weren't able to lay for long as knock on the door sounded through their new room. Which had been modified to house Nova, Natsu's Solar Drake familiar. Who had finially, reached his maximum size of, of about 7 feet tall.

As Natsu opened the door, he was met with the familiar face of Keiron.

"Natsu, Master has called everyone to the Guild Hall" he said

"Any idea what for?"

"No sorry, he did say that Ultear was excused"

"Thank god" they heard come from inside the room.

"Alright then, c'mon" Natsu said to Keiron as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

Master Hades stood behind a podium stage as the last of the guild members gathered.

When all had quieted down, he began.

"Everyone, the time has come!" he announced into the crowd.

The majorities eyes widened while some few were confused.

"I have finally found the key to The Grand Magic World!" he stated as gasps followed.

"The key!... Is on Tenrou Island! The Ledgendary Island owned by Fairy Tail!"

Instantly, mummers started through the crowd.

Natsu just stood there, eyes wide as thoughts raced through his head.

'Fairy Tail, is this what Durak was talking about? Whats his game? What does he want from Tenrou Island?' Natsu asked himeself, but was brought out of his thoughts by Master Hades voice.

"Sadly, I will not be bringing all of you" he said, silencing the crowd, as looks of confusion surfaced.

"The Team will consist of Myself, the Seven Kin of Purgatory, minus Ultear of course, Keiron, and Natsu"

Immediately, there were groans from some for being left out, but were drowned out by the outrage of two twins.

"What the hell? If Natsu-nee goes then so do we!" argued Ren, with Rel furiously nodding her head in agreement.

"I am sorry Ren, but we can not take you along, with the seven kin and two of our strongest mages away, we will need you here to defend the base just in case.

"GOD DAMNIT" Ren roared as Rel sulked and hugged her knees as anime tears flowed from her eyes.

"We leave tomorrow!" Hades announced before turning on his heel and returning to his office.

'With Ren and Rel absent, there wont be as much trouble. But That still leaves Keiron, his bonds with Natsu are stong. And then theres still Natsu himself. Thank god Ultear is pregnant' he thought as a sigh escaped his mouth.

'Just you wait Makarov. Just you fucking wait!'

* * *

Meanwhile at the Legion of Fairy Tail

Everyone had gathered infront of the bar where Makarov stood. All guild members were present. Including Gildarts.

When Gildarts had heard what had happened, while he was stubborn to let himself be angry with Lisanna, he still cared for her almost as much as Natsu. But nothing was stopping her from hating Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy and Lisanna. Lucy was still in a relationship with Loke, after they had found Natsu, they had been a little rocky, but they had managed to work things out. Lisanna on the other hand. Had broken up with Gray not long after they returned. And she refused to speak to him, despite his urging her. When Gray had tried t force her to talk to him, Mira had put him in the hospital. She was clearly troubled by what she had done to Natsu. Lucy seemingly had moved past it, and she almost hated her for it.

"The time for the S-Class trials are here!" Mater announced

Nobody was surprised, they knew he was going to announce it today, they had been hardcore questing for the past several weeks in preparation.

"The Participants are as Followed-

Gray Fullbuster

Cana Alberona

Levy McGarden

Elfman Strauss

Juvia Lockser

Freed Justine

Max Alors

And Mest Gryder"

All of the announced participants cheered while others pouted and groaned.

"You have one week to train with a partner of your choice, S-Class members are off limits" Makarov said, dashing any hopes of gaining an advantage.

'This will be our first S-Class trials without Natsu here. Wherever you are boy, I hope your happy' Makarov thought to himself before picking up his mug and downing it.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just setting up the final chapters. I wanted to hurry up and finish this fic so I dont have to worry about coming back to it.**

**I am planning to write a Naruto story here shortly, to replace this one. I have been trying to broaden my horizons, recently I adopted a Young Justice story from seniorcopycat. Which I also have to continue. My list of stories continues to grow despite my previous efforts to keep it small but fuck it. I have Ideas, and that shit needs to get out there.**

**Anyway, that's all for now.**

**-WINDBEAR**


	19. Chapter 19: Tenrou Island

**Hey Guys, haha bet you thought i was dead, well guess what, fuck nah. Though my absence isnt entirely unexcused. I got a job in august before school began so I've been busy with that, and a social life. I don't get too many days to myself. Anyway.**

**Great to greet you once again readers, my name is Windbear, and today, is the day of the bear. Kicking off with a bit of OTCHADH!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my plot and my OC's.**

**This will only be a short chapter and I'm super sorry about it. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Tenrou Island

Here we find Natsu laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling mulling over his thoughts.

The Grimoire heart base ship had been flying towards their destination for five days now, and now they were only a few miles away, and Natsu was already starting to miss Ultear's company, she, and all of the rest of the guild besides those that were assigned to this mission had been left at Grimoire hearts secondary base.

Natsu didnt quite understand why they didn't just leave the base where it was and travel there alone. But when he questioned Hades he merely brushed it off.

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by the loud speaker coming on and speaking "Attention all personnel, Tenrou island is within our sights, prepare yourselves, we have no idea what awaits us on this island, so gear up and get ready!" a voice unfamiliar to Natsu spoke

Natsu flipped to his feet and strolled over to his cabinet, as he opened it he found he crimson scaled armor set upon a stand, with his short swords in their sheath hanging to the side.

Donning his armor, Natsu felt the familiar sense of protection flow over him, before he came to Grimoire Heart, Natsu would never wear Armor, he always felt that he needed to fight like Igneel, he never used weapons or armor, but now Natsu realized that he did, he claws were his swords, and his scales were his armor.

And this armor and these swords made Natsu feel just a little bit more like Igneel.

Natsu walked over to a open door way and whistled to the drake that lied within, lazily, Nova lifted his head, but as soon as he saw Natsu wearing his armor he knew it was time, Nova got up and barely managed to squeez through the doorway.

"Damn boy, pretty soon we are gonna need to get you a room of your own" Natsu said with a laugh. So far, Nova had grown another two feet, now reaching six feet from foot to shoulder.

And after after another doorway was conquered for the drake, Natsu walked into the main room, to see all of the other strongest members of Grimoire Heart assembling, Including the big boys like Blue Note, Azuma, and Zancrow, Meredy and Happy had insisted on staying behind with Ultear, so the Seven Kin were short two members, but Natsu and Keiron made up for it.

"Listen here boys!" called out the voice of Master Hades

All attention turned towards the balcont where Hades stood

"Today is the day where we finally achieve our goal! Down on that Island lies the key to the Grand Magic World! All we have to do is find it! The first thing we need to find, is the grave of Fairy Tail's first master! Now, don't fail me! Dont fail us! Suceed for Grimoire Heart!" Hades cheered

All fists rose in the air as ever man gave a hearty cry of courage.

"FOR GRIMOIRE HEART!" they cheered before they all ran full speed and broke through a window like a bunch of rowdy teenagers.

Keiron just sweatdropped. Natsu charged right after them and dove out the window with Nova right behind him.

"I do this... FOR IGNEEL!" he roared as he hurtled down towards the ground and made impact. As the dust settled Natsu stood up strongly as Nova landed heavily behind him and gave a mighty roar to which Natsu joined. Even the other guys surrounding him gave their own hearty roars.

If Ultear were here, she'd say she was drowning in testosterone. Probably right.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. Leave your comments to inspire me to write more, it really does help.**

**-WINDBEAR**


	20. Chapter 20: Battle of Kings

**HAHAHAHAHA. Bet you thought that that was it for today! Absolutely not! While I do have to work today (On fucking Halloween no less, and till 9 p.m. even more) I will do my best to supply you with some good story.**

**ALL HAIL THE BEAR.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Battle of Kings

Deep within a volcanic wasteland, inside of a cave, sat an immense crimson red dragon, with various scars littered across his body.

A loud roar echoed through the wasteland, fierce and proud.

"Natsu..." the large dragon whispered, in a tone unlike that of his visage, caring.

"How far you've come, and who knew that you'd become so strong. But this path you're on, it is pointless, you will only find disappointment" he spoke, his tone turning from a caring tone to a saddened one. He was interrupted by a orb of light hovering in front of him.

"Go away Grandeeney" he muttered

"Honestly Igneel, its not like you to be sad, especially with Natsu roaring like an idiot, he is just like you" the orb spoke with a hint of teasing in the distinctly feminine voice.

Igneel just grunted and turned around, but they both knew just how proud he was of his son.

"Natsu..." Igneel echoed once again

* * *

As the roars started to cease, Zancrow was sent flying by a hard punch to the face.

"What the hell DragonShit!?" Zancrow shouted as he climbed out of a tree

"Sorry Godcunt, got a little carried away" Natsu said half assedly as he walked away towards Nova.

Zancrow just scoffed, after all, they had a job to do, and they couldn't waste time by fighting.

"Alright boys! Let's get to it!" Bluenote announced as the men started heading off into different directions.

"Good luck Natsu!" called out Keiron, as he too, went off.

Natsu acknowledged him with a nod and gave Nova a pat on the head and the Drake nodded.

"Come on Nova, lets find this grave" Natsu said as he and Nova headed off into their own direction .

* * *

Some miles away The S-Class participants were sailing towards Tenrou Island

"Master, please explain to me again why we are heading to Tenrou early?" asked Gray

"Im not sure, I just have a feeling that something is about to happen on that Island, and we need to be there as soon as possible" Makarov replied

"But all the S-class Wizards should already be there, why would we need to be there?" added Lucy

"Just trust in me children" Makarov replied

"What could possibly be going down on Tenrou Island" Gray said to himself

'Please let this not involve you Natsu' prayed Lucy

* * *

Gildarts had just arrived on the Island and he could immediately tell something was off, he could sense several magical presences, several of which were very strong, others were even stronger, but one source was devastatingly strong, and it kept giving off bursts of magical power, after each of which, it would recede in power.

Gildarts immediately set off to investigate and deal with the possible threats, starting off with the weakest ones.

* * *

With no knowledge of his comrades imminent destruction, Natsu continued on his way, searching the island untill he felt a disgustingly powerful wave of magic.

"What the hell!?" Natsu cursed as the magic pulsed, and then receeded. Natsu immediatly rushed off in the direction where he felt the magic surge.

It didn't take long before Natsu reached an area charred and blackened. Taking a whiff of the area, Natsu held back the urge to vomit, the air stunk like death, like rot. That's when he realized that the trees and grass weren't blackened by fire, the life had been sucked out of them.

"What the hell happened here?" Natsu asked himself, he could feel that whatever caused this was no longer here, and he couldn't trace a smell through this.

"Nova, I want you to fly up in the air and stay there, follow me from above" Natsu ordered, and Nova nodded before taking off.

Within 10 minutes Natsu found the body of Kain, luckily the poor bastard was still alive, if not barely, but the guy was out cold, and nothing that Natsu did could wake him.

"Damnit" Natsu cursed, and smelled around, but before he could identify any scent left by the attacker, Kain let out a massive fart that assaulted Natsu's senses.

"God fucking damnit fatass!" Natsu cursed and kicked Kain hard into a tree.

"Shit, sorry" Natsu said as he realized what he'd just done.

Natsu continued on his way, but his search had changed from the First Master of Fairy Tail's grave, to whoever else was on this island with them.

Next, Natsu found the body of Rusty Rose, who was barely coherent.

"Rust, dude what the hell happened?" Natsu asked.

"Some... a monster... he was so strong. And so poorly dressed!" Rusty Rose said before he blacked out, and if Natsu didn't know any better, he'd say the guy fainted.

"God dammit" Natsu said, at least Rusty Rose was too proper to do something to fuck with the scent this time, but just in case, Natsu picked him up and threw him away.

Natsu took a big inhale and immediately caught a familiar scent.

"No... no no NO NO NO!" Natsu shouted as he took off in the direction of the scent, if the person hunting them down was who he thoght it was, then his team was screwed.

On his way, he passed by an aunfamiliar man, he had a smile stiched onto his face. But Natsu didnt stop.

Next, Natsu came across a very injured Azuma.

"Azuma are you ok?" Natsu asked

"No, he got me pretty good, i'm guessing you already know who it is"

"Yeah, I've been tailing him for a while now, hes already gotten to Kain and Rust"

"Damn, he's just to strong, I have to tell Master Hades" Azuma stated as he tried to leave

'You must stop him, he must not be allowed to report to Hades' announced Durak

"Sorry Azuma. No hard feelings" Natsu said, and before Azuma could turn around, his vision went black.

'Whats going on Durak?' Natsu asked

'I am unsure, but my guess is that Fairy Tails S-Class promotion trial were scheduled soon, we are lucky the bulk of Fairy Tail hasn't arrived yet'

"Shit, then we need to find that grave pretty damn soon or else everything will go straight to hell"

Natsu picked the scent back up and followed it straight to a battle field, the ground was destroyed into little cubes.

There he found Gildarts fighting against Keiron, and Keiron wasn't looking to good.

He was bleeding from his shoulder.

"Gildarts!" Natsu roared

The man in question turned around to find a sight that he couldn't believe. There stood a familiar Dragon Slayer, and angry as ever.

"N-Natsu? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You've been hunting down my guild members, and you hurt Keiron, I can't let you get away with this Gildarts"

"Wait, these people are your guild members? What the hell Natsu!? Why the fuck are you in a dark guild!?" Gildarts demanded, Keiron totally forgotten.

"It's none of your business. If it had only been Kain and Rusty Rose, I would have let you go, but I actually kind of liked Azuma, and you hurt Kei, and for that, I'm gonna make you bleed!" Natsu roared as his fists clenched, and blood flowed as his nails dug into his skin.

"You don't want to do this Natsu. We both know that I'm stronger than you, come back to Fairy Tail, we can help you"

"Stronger than me? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG I AM!" Natsu roared as patches of crimson scales appeared in various places across his body.

Natsu instantly appeared in front of Gildarts with his arm planted into the mans gut, blood gushed out of his mouth as he was sent flying.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY BOY! FINE!" Gildarts roared back.

Gildarts and Natsu launched at each other, and began trading heavy blows, some of them they blocked, others they had no choice but to take.

After another blow from Gildarts, the two parted, both panting, but not heavily. Natsu wiped some blood from his mouth and gave a smirk.

"Nice try old man, but your not gonna beat me without even using any magic" Natsu said as his fists became engulfed in fire"

"Dammit Natsu, why are you doing this!?" Gildarts demanded

"Because, you hurt my friends. And nobody...NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Natsu roared as fire engulfed his entire body and he launched towards Gildarts, Instantly, he began an assault on the crash wizard, devastating hits one by one, until he chained them all together with an uppercut which sent him into the air. Natsu appeared above him in the air, with a giant whip of fire over his shoulders.

"FIRE DRAGONS TAIL SMASH!" Natsu roared as he swung the 'tail' of fire down on the mage below, but before it could connect, Gildarts raised his hand to the fire, and it froze in cubes before dissipating.

"Not bad Natsu, I'm impressed, no man has ever done so much damage to me" Gildarts said as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Don't think i'm done yet old man, I'll have to beat you before the rest of your guild gets here. And no telling how long that is, i'm sorry Gildarts, but you truly stand no chance against one of these, after all, they were made for something far greater than you! Designed for a dragon!" Natsu said before launching at Gildarts once again, starting off with a flurry of punches, the majority of which, Gildarts blocked, but once Natsu got a good punch in, thats where the end began for Gildarts.

As soon as that hit landed, Gildarts defense took heave damage and Natsu launched into even heavier fire, delivering punch after devastating punch.

Natsu then delivered another uppercut into Gildarts stomach, but before he culd fly away, Natsu grabbed his head and smashed it on his knee.

Letting the mage fall to his knees and catch his breath, Natsu appeared in the air with his hands together at the palm facing Gildarts.

"Natsu..." Gildarts said as he looked up at the dragon slayer.

"I'm sorry Gildarts. I wont kill you, but you'll be sent back to Fairy Tail before you manage to wake up" Natsu said before a flame appeared in his hands.

"FIRE DRAGONS TURBULENT INFERNO!" Natsu roared as the flame roared to life and shot towards Gildarts, like a dragons roar but out of his hands.

The Flames started swirling around Gildarts, burning off most of his clothes and singing his skin.

"Time for bed old timer!" Natsu announced as he appeared in front of Gildarts amidst the inferno and gave one last hit to Gildarts skull, sending him into blackness.

Instantly, the flames died down, and Natsu looked upon the unconscious body of Gildarts, he barely had any clothes left besides his barely intact pants and bandages.

Natsu whistled upwards and Nova came flying down.

Natsu hefted the body onto Novas back and whispered something in the drakes ear. Nova nodded and licked Natsu's face before taking off towards the beach.

It was just in time too, because right as the Drake was out of sight, an unfamiliar man stepped into the clearing.

"Natsu. You have gotten very strong, but still, you are not strong enough" said the man.

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu demanded.

But the man did not reply, he merely looked over at the observing Keiron.

"Keiron! Go find Bluenote and Zancrow, tell them Fairy Tail is almost here!" Natsu ordered and Keiron nodded before dissapearing in a show of speed.

"Not strong enough at all Zeref said before a devastating wave of magic was released from the man, Natsu raised a shield of fire round himself, but the wave had no effect, on anything, it wasn't the same as any of the other waves he'd felt the man release.

"What the fuck was that?" Natsu demanded

"Merely a summons" the man replied

"For what?"

"Your next opponent" the man said darkly

Next chapter: Battle of Dragons

* * *

**Here you go, I hope you enjoyed, and sorry if my previous chapter teasing personally teased you a little too much, (looking at you maalikdb)**

**And i've heard some of you say that the characters are too OOC, well, considering that most of the OOC characters are gone, you wont be hearing much of them, and you'll see what happens with Bluenote.**

**Anyway, till next time.**

**-Windbear**


	21. Chapter 21: Battle of Dragons Part 1

**Hello once again readers, my name is Windbear and I'm bringing you chapter 21 of Only Time Can Heal a Dragons Heart, I hope you've enjoyed the beginning of the finale of this story and my triumphant return to finally finish the story that began my journey in Fanfiction. I actually began this chapter not long after the update of the last one, but I never finished and I never returned...until now!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my plot and OC's**

* * *

Chapter 21: Battle of Dragons Part 1

"My next opponent? What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu demanded

"He will be here in a matter of time, I suggest you prepare" the man said before yet another wave of darkness pulsed from the man, and before Natsu could react, he felt his vision darkening.

* * *

With Fairy Tail

The ship had just came into dock at the island, the original plan to have the participants race to the shore forgotten, as soon as thye got withing range of the island, every mage could feel that something was off.

"I want every one of you to search the island, find any intruders and take care of them" Makarov ordered but before anybody could act on said orders, little Wendy spotted something on shore.

"Dear god, Master, on the shore! Its Gildarts!" Wendy cried out in alarm, and in a split second, all heads snapped to the location she spoke about, and true she was, there laid Gildarts, Fairy Tails ace, unconscious on the shore, from this distance they couldn't quite make out his condition, but they could guess it wasn't good.

Every mage rushed to his side, and as soon as they approached they could see what state he was in. His skin was severely but not fatally burned, his clothing was almost non-existent, and after an examination, he had many broken bones, and mild concussion.

"Gildarts!" said Makarov as he tried to stir the crash mage

"Master, let me" Wendy stepped in with her healing magic at hand, with little protest from anyone.

"What kind of monster would be able to do this?" asked Lucy

"Gildarts himself was a monster, so anyone able to beat him this badly has to be a monster of monsters" added Gray

After about 30 minutes of healing, Gildarts finally stirred. Instantly he sprang to his feet and jumped into a battle position, thankfully, he didn't accidentally use his crash magic.

"Wha-? Wh-Where am I? What happened?" Gildarts asked

"We found you here on the shore, you were in a horrible state, luckily Wendy here managed to heal up most of your worst injuries" Makarov explained

Gildarts looked over at the Dragon Slayer and could see that she was wiped of energy.

"My thanks. But Anyway, Master, Tenrou Island has been invaded, some dark guild is here looking for something, and that's not even the worst part... Natsu is with them" Gildarts said as he looked down with shadowed eyes, and his fists tightened.

Dead silence swept over the group, until mutters of disbeleif and denial erupted.

"Flame Brain? No way, he'd never join some dark guild. Not in a million years"

"Why? Why would he join a dark guild?"

Lucy just stood there in silence as she stared at the ground.

"Gildarts, how do you know? Did you see him with them?" Makarov asked

"Because... Natsu was the one to defeat me" Gildarts said, refusing to look up.

All the murmurs ceased at that.

"Gildarts... you couldn't possibly mean... our Natsu? He beat you in fair combat? How is such a thing even possible, the last time we was him, he couldn't even fight Erza, and even she couldn't compare to you" Makarov asked incredulously

"You should have seen him, man, that kid is really something, he went toe to toe with me right off the bat, and it didnt take long before he decided to end it, and I didn't stand a chance" Gildarts said, with undisguised pride in his voice, despite the situation at hand, he was so god damn proud of that little fire ball.

"But why, why would he even fight you so seriously? That dark guild couldn't be making him do this could they?" asked Wendy

"No. When I first got here I knew something was wrong, there were people here that didn't belong, so I hunted them down. That's how Natsu found me, he tracked me down, he said that I hurt his friends, and that I had to pay, despite our past, its the same Natsu we all know after all. When he found me I was going up against some bear guy, he was pretty strong in his own regard, but no match for me. I could tell Natsu was particularly close to this one, seeing as how that was the breaking point fo him."

"And then you two fought?" asked Grey

"Yeah, it started of just fists, but we were about even, then he pushed me to use magic, I was able to nulify his first magic attack, but the next one got me an dput me out of commission. Im pretty sure he didn't even go all out" Gildarts confessed

"Dear god, how the bloody fucking hell did he get this strong!?" Grey cried out in anguish, all hopes of catching up to Natsu destroyed.

"I have no clue, but this goes beyond Natsu, there is a dark guild on this Island, I took out most of them, but I missed two of them, not counting the bear guy I never finished"

"So what then? What the hell do we do?" asked Grey

"We need to eliminate every last threat on this Island, then we can deal with Natsu"

"Hey wait. If Gildarts is here, then where are Erza and Mira?" asked Lucy, finally speaking up.

All eyes widened in realization, they had no idea.

* * *

The Grimoire Heart Base Ship

Erza and Mira kneeled on the ground, chained and magically drained.

Bluenote and Zancrow stood behind them while Master Hades approached them.

"Well look at this, two little fairies, captured. How quaint" Hades announced before erupting into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Bluenote! I have some things to do down on Tenrou, so you're coming with me. Zancrow! When I get back, I don't want to a single inch of unmarked skin on these two girls bodies! Understood?

Bluenote just sighed while Zancrow's eyes flashed blue for a split second and his expression turned wildly sadistic.

"Good, I can see you are raring to go. Let's go stinger." Hades ordered before he and Bluenote disappeared in a flash of light.

"Looks like you to are about to see the wrath of a god!" Zancrow said before lighting his fists with his black fire.

Erza and Mira look ed to each other before looking back at Zancrow with stoic but determined eyes.

"Stupid Fairies!" Zancrow said before raising his fist.

* * *

Nova had just returned from leaving Gildarts at the beach to find Natsu unconsious on the ground and the ground and plants around him blackened and dead.

Nova let out a worrisome cry before swooping down to Natsu's side.

Nova nudged Natsu with his nose and turned him onto his back. Natsu's eyes weakly opened and his drake companion let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Nova..." Natsu said before climbing weakly on the drakes back.

"God damn, my legs are so weak" Natsu groaned as he finally pulled himeslf up.

"Lets get back to the base ship, see who else is there and try to regroup" Natsu stated and Nova started running before he took off into the sky towards the air ship.

* * *

With Fairy Tail

"I can't sense their magical energies at all!" cursed Gray

"How the hell are we supposed to find them?" asked Wendy

"The are either concealing their own energy, or someone else is" Makarov replied

"So either they're hiding, or they've been captured" Stated Lucy worriedly

"Don't worry, i'm sure they are fine, Natsu was the only strong mage I encountered on the island, there were two others I had yet to get to, but considering the rest of their crew, I doubt they were much. And besides, I doubt Natsu would hurt them, unless they hurt one of his friends first and he walked in on them doing it like he did to me" spoke Gildarts with a slight laugh at the end.

"But still..." stated Lucy

"There's nothing we can do, but for now, I want everyone to stay in groups and search the Island for Natsu, or any intruders, if you find Natsu, bring him here, if you find an intruder, end them." Stated Makarov, and every mage nodded.

"For FAIRY TAIL!" they cheered as they rose their right hand and extended their thumb and index finger.

* * *

Zancrow was slightly panting as he steped back to get a better look at his handiwork.

Both Mira and Erza were bloody and bruised, Erza's left eye was swollen, and she had several gashes on her face and dozens covering her body, and Mira was no better, while both her eyes were open, she had double the cuts Erza had and she would definitely be bleeding out if the wounds hadn't been cauterized on contact.

Zancrow once again started laughing maniacally.

Man, you two broads are just so much fun to beat the shit out of, almost as much as Dragonshit. Oh, but you wouldn't know him by that name now would you, Salamander, FlameBrain... Natsu" Zancrow said as he gauged their reactions

Both Miras eyes and Erza's good eye opened widly in shock. This guy knew Natsu?

"How the hell do you know Natsu?" Erza demanded

"Shut up bitch!" Zancrow said before he apeared before he planted his fist in her stomach and she coughed out some blood.

"Fuck off" She stated

"Where is he!?" Mira asked angrily

"Didn't I just say to shut up!?" Zancrow cursed

Zancrow stepped over to her and grabed a fistful of her hair and pulled back his other arm.

But before he could do anything, the door to the room opened up and Natsu stepped through.

"Shit" He cursed.

Natsu's eyes stared on in shock as he took in what was going on.

Instantly, his shock turned to rage.

Erza and Mira looked behind them and saw Natsu there, they almost shed tears they were so happy, but they were stopped as the temperature in the room rose dramatically.

"Just leave Natsu, Hades ordered this, and besides, i'm having fun" Zancrow said as he released Mira's hair and his sadistic grin once again rose

No response was heard, just a low growling, Natsu's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"What's wrong Dragonshit? Cant bear to see your old friends in pain. Well to ba-" Zancrow was cut off as Natsu appeared in front of him in a flash of fire and speed, with his fist planted straight into Zancrows face.

Zancrow was sent flying with tremendous force into the metal wall behind him.

Natsu remained there with his fist extended.

"How dare you. How dare you hurt my friends! Natsu demanded in a blind rage

"Fuck you Natsu. I was really having fun. Now I gotta deal with you first" Zancrow said as he climbed out of the dent in the wall.

Natsu stood his ground a few feet in front of Mira and Erza, his eyes glowing red as an inferno shrouded his form, leaving nothing but a silhouette.

"You don't scare me! You lowly stupid lizard!" Zancrow screamed before rushing at Natsu and appearing in front of him with his fist planted in his face.

The fire around Natsu died out instantly, but Natsu barely moved, the only proof of Zancrows punch making contact was the slight impression on Natsu's cheek.

Natsu grabbed Zancrow's wrist and snapped it.

Zancrow cried out in pain, but he didn't have long to worry about it as Natsu forced his other fist into Zancrow's Stomach, making him cough up blood as he fell to his knees.

Zancrow tried to summon up his fire, but for some reason he couldnt. The mere presence of Natsu in front of him made him powerless.

Pure, blind, undiluted rage is all that seeped out of Natsu. But there was no fire, there was no screaming or roaring. Just waves of soul piercing anger.

As Mira and Erza watched on, they fought to keep consciousness under the pressure of Natsu's anger.

Natsu released his grip on Zancrow's wrist and took a step back.

Natsu drew back, and the air around his fist twisted and churned.

Natsu's fist was a blur of speed as one second it was behind Natsus head, and the next is was extended straight in front of him as Zancrow made devastating impact with the wall several dozen metres away.

Natsu slowly turned around to face Erza and Mira, for a second, they let out a breath of relief, till they choked on that breath as they realized that Natsu wasn't relenting on the pressure.

"N-Natsu?" Erza stuttered

"Please Natsu...calm down" Mira begged.

But Natsu remained unresponsive. Suddenly, the chains that bound them to the floor heated up red hot before melting, yet only the metal that touched their skin remained cool.

Now free, Mira and Erza crawled back in slight fear.

Natsu just turned his attention from to the wall behind them. He stepped past them and forward to the wall.

Natsu placed his hand on the wall and it exploded outwards now.

Breathing in deeply, he let out a ground shaking roar, letting the entire island know if his presence, and of his current state of mind and mood.

As the roar died down, Natsu took a whiff of the outside air and his head instantly snapped to a specific point on the island, to which he launched off to with fire powered propulsion.

* * *

With Fairy Tail

Every Mage heard that roar and every one had the same thought, kind of.

'Natsu'

'Natsu'

'No way i'm going there'

'Natsu'

'Brat... what could have possibly made you so angry?

* * *

With Hades and Blue Note

As the resounding roar ceased, Hades and Bluenote looked to each other and up to where the roar came from, the base ship.

"Shit" the both said in unison, before noticing a dot growing in the distance, approaching fast.

"What in blazes is that?"

"You don't think it...?" Blue Note was cut off as something made impact with the ground a few meters in front of them, lifting up a cloud of dust. Before they could do anything, Natsu appeared in place of Bluenote as said man was sent crashing through trees.

"Natsu my boy? Whatever has made you so angry? Don't tell me it was what Zancrow was doing to those Fairies. After all, it wasn't truly his fault, I did cast a spell on him making him want to do it" Hades said as his smile turned sadistic.

Natsu instantly burst into flames as patches of crimson scales started to appear on his body.

Now Natsu, you wouldn't want to do something you'd regret, after all, if you do this, you might never find your father!" Hades said smugly.

Natsu just growled deeply, preparing to fight.

"I can see that this is inevitable, then I must bring out my ultimate power immediately!" Hades announced before he pulled off his eyepatch, and as he opened his eyes, it was glowing red with a black dot as a pupil.

But, in a matter of seconds, his eyes flashed back to his normal eye.

"WHAT!? WHY? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY DEMON HEART!?" Hades demanded

'I was never yours Hades, I have chosen a new successor, and he lies before you' Durak sounded within the mind of Hades

"YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" Hades screamed before his attention returned to Natsu who was inhaling deeply with his head tilted back.

Hades let out a cry for help, but his voice was drowned out by the deafening roar of the monstrous inferno that engulfed him, and the entire section of forest behind him.

Hades screamed in pain as he was burned away into nothingness. Once his existence was destroyed, Natsu ceased the roar, before inhaling once again and releasing another roar straight into the sky.

Eventually, the glow in Natsu's eyes faded and he fell to his knees panting.

* * *

Once again, all eyes turned to to the deafening sound of Natsu's rage. Except this time, Fairy Tail looked from outside of the Grimoire heart ship, with henchmen littered all around them, as Wendy tended to Mira and Erza's wound.

"Natsu"

"Natsu"

"Damn that guy has a temper, seriously, how the hell does he get so angry"

"My boy, what is going on on this island"

"Damn, if I wasn't still angry over Natsu beating me, that roaring might actually scare me"

* * *

Suddenly, the whole Island shook as an entirely new roar resounded, only this one was much more power, and instead of this being a roar of anger, this was an evil roar, a roar of challenge.

Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocolypse had come to challenge the Prince of the Fire Dragon Throne, the child of Igneel. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**There you go guys, another chapter for OTCHADH, I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, Zancrow and Hades were easily defeated, i mean what did you expect, he beat Gildarts. And besides, Hades broke his promise, Natsu was just upholding his promise.**

**Well thats all for today guys, you can expect several more updates over the course of my christmas break, that is if my job doesnt get too demanding and take up all of my time (I pray to god that they dont and they leave me alone).**

**And for those lusting for a real fight, because most fights ive given you have been rather barren and ended quickly, I plan to have Natsu's battle with the black Dragon be epic, or at least, as epic as possible.**

**-WINDBEAR**


	22. Chapter 22: Battle of Dragons: Part 2

**Hello Once again readers! My name is Windbear and I'm here to deliver upon you the next installment of OTCHADH.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own my Plot and My OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Battle of Dragons Pt:2

As the malevolent roar of Acnologia shook the Island, all eyes turned to the skies. There they saw the massive silhouette of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

* * *

With Fairy Tail

Makarov looked on in horror at the sight bevore them. Acnologia. If they didn't leave this island soon, then everyone was going to die.

"CHILDREN. RETREAT TO THE BOAT! WE NEED TO LEAVE THIS ISLAND IMMEDIATELY!" Makarov roared. As all of the brats started to run towards the direction of the ship, Acnologia swooped down and landed in front of them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Makarov roared as he grew to his full titan size and grappled with the dragon.

"RUN YOU BRATS! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN! JUST GET TO THE SHIP!" Makarov ordered, but everyone was feeling a mixture of extreme fear of the situation at hand, and hesitation at leaving their Master behind.

"JUST GO" he roared, shocking all of them into running away. With satisfaction, he returned his attention to the massive dragon struggling against him.

But just as quick as he had grappled the dragon. It had dug his claws into his back and threw him away.

Makarov restrained his urge to cry in pain. But as he struggled to get up, Acnologia placed a clawed hand on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

But before Acnologia could administer a killing blow, a massive blast of mixed slaying elemts hit him in the face, sending him off balance, allowing Makarov to crawl a small distance away.

Sadly, the attack did no visible damage to the dragon, and only seemed to piss it off more. As Acnologia reared back and took a massive inhale, a orb of energy formed in its maw.

'Oh gods. This is the end isn't it' thought Makarov. But before the Black Dragon could unleash its breath attack. A roar errupted from the sky, accompanied by another. High up in the air there was a flash of light before a fast decending object made impact with the head of the dragon, making it close its mouth around the orb of energy.

Suddenly, the dragons head was engulfed in fire and the object jumped off. As soon as the object came closer and into view. Makarov could tell that it was Natsu, who was now standing off against Acnologia. Then, a bright yellow scaled drake flew down and landed next to Makarov. On its back were Mira and Erza, both dazed and disoriented. As soon as the dragon set the two girls down, it raced over to Natsu's side and joined him against the much larger dragon.

All of Fairy Tail stared on at Natsu's entrance. Lisanna and Lucy were frozen still, even with all of the conflict between them and him, he still came to their rescue.

Gray watched on as Natsu stood his ground against a monster that surely would have massacre them all had he not shown up. Had Natsu truly grown beyond him?

Gildarts observed the boy that had just recently beat him, standing against the only monster he ever failed to kill since he took his mantle of Fairy Tail's Ace.

* * *

With Natsu

After his entrance, Natsu was staring down the dragon in front of him. Who was multiple times larger than Nova.

"So you're the opponent that guy summoned? Well first, I'm gonna kick your ass! Then its his ass next!" Natsu said.

The Dragon just let out a roar in responce. His roar caused many trees to topple over and nearly sent some of Fairy Tail rolling.

"So you wanna have a battle of dragons huh? ALL RIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU MY DRAGON SIDE!" Natsu roared as his body exploded in flames.

**"FIRE DRAGONS FORM: DRAKOGAN TRANSFORMATION!"** Natsu roared as his body changed to that of his Drakogan heritage, wings, horns and a tail erupted from his body, scales formed on his skin, and claws grew from his fingers. Natsu gave a roar equal to that of the black dragon and launched in to attack with Nova close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile

Every one in Fairy Tail had the same thought in mind.

'What the fuck is happening right now?'

* * *

Natsu's clawed fists were engulfed in crimson flames. He launched towards Acnologia and landed an uppercut in the dragons stomach, as he tried to get one more punch in, he was batted away by the large dragon.

Natsu caught himself in the air by unfolding his wings. He could see Nova breathing a roar of solar flames down the length of Acnologia's back. But Nova actually managed to dodge Acnologia's attempt to sweep at the drake with his tail.

**"A LOWLY DRAKE AND A PEASANT DRAGON MAN! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? THE KING OF THE DRAGONS!?"** Spoke Acnologia, in a dark and malevolent tone.

And once Natsu had gotten over the shock of Acnologia talking, he flew into the air and dived towards the dragon. Natsu raked his claws down Acnologias back but barely managed to cut through his tough scales.

**"I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT THIS DRAGON CAN DO! AFTER ALL! I'M THE SON OF IGNEEL! THE TRUE KING OF THE DRAGONS!"** Natsu roared as he dove back in for another dive but this time aimed a fire powered punch right behind Acnologia's shoulder. Acnologia roared in anger.

**"IGNEEL!? THAT SHIT SALAMANDER!? NOT EVEN HE HIMSELF COULD HOPE TO DEFEAT ME!"** Acnologia roared before he swiped a claw at Natsu and inhaled, preparing for a dragons roar attack.

**"YOU'RE WRONG. I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF IGNEEL!"** Natsu roared as he flew into the direct path of Acnologia's roar. Natsu inhaled deeply, his lungs in taking an inhuman amount of air and swelling up. Nova flew beside him and prepared a breath attack of his own.

**"APOCALYPSE ROAR!"** Acnologia shouted before a beam of light absorbing energy was unleashed from his maw.

**"FIRE DRAGONS ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON PRINCE!"** Natsu shouted before a mass expanse of flames erupted from his mouth and met head on with Acnologia's roar. Nova unleashed his own solar flame roar which mixed in with Natsu's, adding a yellow outline to his crimson fire. While at first it seemed even. Eventually, Acnologia's roar started to overpower Natsu's. Natsu tried to pour magic into his roar, but this spell had reached its limit. Deciding to abandon the struggle. Natsu grabbed Nova and dove out of the way of the roar which immediately shot into the sky, causing the blue sky to darken and turn gray.

"Nova, why don't you hang back for a bit. I want to try one more spell. I'm sure this one will end this!" Natsu told the drake, who rubbed his head against Natsu's hand before flying down to the Fairy Tail Guild and sitting down.

**"SENDING YOUR ONLY COMPANION AWAY! YOU ARE TOO ARROGANT CHILD OF IGNEEL!"** Acnologia roared before he charged up one more spell.

Choosing to not reply, Natsu brought his hands together and formed a ball of fire in his hands and kept pouring energy into as it grew. Finally when it was the size of the Grimoire Heart Base. He compressed it down into a baseball sized orb. The heat emitting from the orb was immense as the fire was now a blinding white. The hottest fire hes ever created.

**"NOW DIE SON OF INGEEL!"** Roared Acnologia as he formed another ball of light absorbing energy in his mouth.

**"SOUL REAPING ROAR!"** Acnologia roared as he unleashed the energy, except unlike the last roar, this one didn't just absorb light, it leeched on the very life energy around it.

Natsu roared, his eyes starting to glow red as he dove towards Acnologia.

**"FIRE DRAGONS ASCENDED TECHNIQUE: SOUL DELIVERANCE!"** Natsu roared as he dove straight into the beam of darkness. Suddenly, Acnologia's roar ceased as Natsu forced the attack into the chest of the dragon. Natsu shoved the 'soul' further and further into the chest of the dragon, until his entire arm was inside the dragon.

**"JUDGEMENT: GUILTY!"** Natsu roared as he dove away as Acnologia's chest started to glow before the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse exploded in a godly crimson inferno.

Landing down on the ground. Natsu released his form and fell onto one knee. In a flash, Nova was ther supporting him.

"Told you I could end it couldn't I" Natsu said with a weak grin.

Nova just responded by licking Natsu's face.

Members of Fairy Tail began to move towards Natsu. Still awestruck by the indescribable power shown before them. But before any of them could speak, a voice inside Natsu's mind spoke.

'Natsu watch out!" warned Durak. And Natsu rolled out of the way just in time, because a beam of light consuming energy had been fired at Natsu from the cloud of smoke surrounding Acnologias corpse.

"What the fuck!?" shouted someone from Fairy Tail.

Then, a figure emerged from the smoke. A very tan skinned man with a mane of dark blue hair. His eyes had dark circles around them. His body was covered in blue markings similar to that of the black dragon. He wore a black cloak with draconian markings, a red claw neckalce, a sash around his waist and pants similar to that of his cloak.

"This fight...child of Igneel... **HAS JUST YET BEGUN!"**

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you liked it. This will be the last chapter before the climax of the story. There may or may not be a resolution chapter, depending on what i write into the next chapter. Anyway, if you have and tips/concerns/questions, leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you later.**

**-Windbear**


	23. Chapter 23: Battle of Dragons FINALE

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKERSSSS. And welcome, my dearest friends, to the 23 and final chapter of Only Time Can Heal A Dragons Heart. Once again im very sorry for the long hiatus, but this here is my apologetic return. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original plot and my OCs.**

* * *

**Battle of Dragons: Part Three: FINALE**

**"THIS FIGHT CHILD OF IGNEEL...HAS JUST YET BEGUN!"** roared the now human Acnologia. Despite his smaller size, Natsu only felt a larger sense of dread.

Natsu stood up, the only human part of his body, his face, glowing with determination. Nova swooped down and landed next to him before lowering down into an offensive posture.

"Natsu!" called out someone from the ranks of Fairy Tail mages, he didn't have to look to see who it was. Lisanna.

"I don't know what you've gone through. I don't know how you've gotten this strong. But if you are anything like the Natsu we knew, then we all know you'll find a way to win and save everyone!" she cheered, and the rest of his ex-guild joined her, all raising their fists into the air and cheering for the dragon slayer. Looks like they didn't take a grudge about what he did to Gildarts.

Natsu took a moment to glance back at Fairy Tail. His oldest friends, all cheering for him. He had abandoned them and joined a dark guild.

Natsu just gave a determined smirk and nodded at Master Makarov.

**"COME NOW CHILD OF IGNEEL. THIS FIGHT WILL GO TO YOUR DEATH!"** roared Acnologia

'The path to your destiny has been laid out, and your first challenger stands before you. SO FIGHT NOW NATSU!' Durak cheered

* * *

Elsewhere in a volcanic wasteland

**"YOU CANT BEAT HIM NATSU! HE WILL KILL YOU! RUN AWAY!"** Roared Igneel desperately, he knew Natsu couldnt hear him, but what else could he do. There was no way Natsu had enough antibodies for the upcoming fight, if Igneel left his place Natsu would surely turn into a full fledged dragon.

* * *

Back on Tenrou

"You want a fight! Well come on then! Lets do this!" Natsu roared before launching up into the sky with a single flap of his wings, Nova right behind him.

Below him, Acnologia in his human form sprouted wings and took off to meet Natsu.

When Acnologia reached the clouds, Natsu was nowhere to be seen, and his dragon senses couldn't pick him up. That is until his ears picked up the flap of a wing and his eyes shot up towards the sun. Or at least what he thought was the sun. There was Natsu, holding a miniature sun over his head.

**"DRAGON PRINCE DESTRUCTION ARTS: SOLAR FLARE SURGE!"** Natsu roared before dozens of coils of fire erupted from the solar mass and snaked their way towards Acnologia.

Acnologia dodged most of them midair until one got a bit too close and seared the tip of his left wing. Nothing to the Black Dragon of the Apocolypse.

**"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT SON OF IGNEEL!?"** Acnologia roared in challenge. But he received no response, instead, he got a pink haired Dragon Slayer appearing in front of him with his fist cocked back.

As Natsu thrust his fist forward he was shocked as Acnologia caught his fist and thrust his own punch into Natsu's gut. It felt like he had been hit by a freight train, only lacking the motion sickness. Before Natsu could recover, Acnologia grabbed Natsu's tail and swung it around him, throwing Natsu away.

To stop his movement, Natsu spread out his wings and came to a halt, But before he could re-orient himself, Acnologia appeared above him with an orb of chaos in his palm.

**"BLACK DRAGONS DOMINATING PALM!"** Acnologia spoke before he thrust his hand onto Natsu's chest. For a second nothing happened, but just as Natsu's eyes widened, he exploded in a cloud of darkness only to immediately penetrate it as he came hurtling down to the ground.

As Natsu made impact with the ground, a huge crater formed around him.

Natsu laid there, eyes blank and blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

'Shit. Can't move. Why is he so strong? How does that even make any sense. I destroyed his dragon form easy enough' Natsu thought to himself.

After a few seconds, his vision cleared up and he could see that above him, Nova was fighting Acnologia on his own, there was no way the solar drake could last against the Apocolypse Dragon.

'Gotta get up, gotta help Nova, gotta save my friends' Natsu told himself, but his body remained unresponsive

'Natsu...' a voice run in his head. It was so familiar, so sweet.

'Wha?' he thought.

'Natsu. Sweetie' the voice called out again, and once Natsu realized who it was, the visage of the person appeared above him, floating there, staring him in the eyes.

Ultear.

'Come on lazy. You can't let Nova do all the work. You've got to be more useful than this' she said playfully, despite the clashing in the sky.

'I can't move Ultear. I can't do anything. What if im dead? Just like that'.

'You're not dead. But you will be soon if you dont get up' she spoke, her voice turning a bit more serious.

'How am I supposed to defeat him? I used one of my most powerful moves just to beat his dragon form'

'Natsu. My own Dragon Slayer. You promised you'd never leave me. Never leave...us" she said, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

'The baby...' Natsu thought.

'Our baby. Natsu you have to beat him, for us. For our child. Don't make me raise our child alone! Don't let our child grow up without knowing his father! BEAT HIM FOR US NATSU!' Ultear cried out before her image was shattered as Natsu gasped for the breath he didn't knew he was holding. Natsu crawled to his feet and shakily stood to his feet. Above him he could see Nova diving in for another attack, but Acnologia had had enough and caught the drake by the throat.

"NOVA!" Natsu roared.

'Sorry Buddy, I know we never got to test this out, but I feel that this is gonna have to happen if we're to beat him'

The drake in question strained his head down to look at his master. Acnologia too was looking at Natsu, not entirely surprised to see the Dragon Slayer up on his feet.

Natsu gave the drake a nod, and the drake returned it. In a flash of blinding light, the drakes normal scaled form was replaced by one made entirely of blinding solare fire. Acnologia roared in pain and released the drake, who immediatly flew down to Natsu in a nose dive.

"I REALLY HOPE THIS WORKS!" Natsu roared before he opened his mouth as wide as he could and and inhaled the entirety of the body of the drake. As Natsus stomach expanded massively in size and receded, a pulse errupted in Natsus head as a new consiousness took place there.

Then a blinding white ball of fire formed around the Dragon Slayers, blocking all view from every onlooker.

**"DRAGON MASTERS ULTIMATE FORM: BOND OF INFINITE SUNS!"** roared the voice of Natsu from within the orb, but his voice was off, there was another unfamiliar voice overlapped with his. Before anyone could question the voice, the orb exploded revealing Natsu in a new form. His drakogon form could still be seen, but his claws and eyes were glowing yellow as well as several locks of his hair. And all over his body in swirling patterns, his scales glowed bright yellow among the usual crimson ones.

**"WHAT IS THIS!?"** Demanded Acnologia.

"THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF YOUR UNDOING. THIS IS THE GREATEST MAGIC A DRAKE MASTER CAN EVER ACHIEVE, PERFECT FUSION."

The newly formed Natsu shot up into the sky to meet Acnologia head on, Natsu immediatly launched a fist at Acnologia, but instead of catching it, this time it struck hard across Acnologia's face, the look of shock evident on the face of the Black Dragon.

"For my friends" Natsu roared before launching into an assault on Acnologia. Punch after punch, each striking the enemy harder and harder, until a final blow to the stomach was chained together with a devastating ax kick that sent Acnologia hurtling towards the ground.

As Natsu flew down towards Acnologia's impact site, he knew he wouldn't have long to do this next attack.

Natsu hovered over Acnologia's impact site and could already see the rubble shifting.

Natsu focused all the fire energy he could into his right hand, as it grew hotter and hotter the air started churning around Natsu. Natsu was ready to attack.

Finally, the rubble covering Acnologia exploded and he revealed himself.

Acnologia immediatly started to inhale all the air around him for a roar attack, Natsu couldnt let that happen.

**"DRAKE FUSION FINISHING MOVE: ALMIGHTY SOLAR SPEAR!"** Natsu roared before he rushed at Acnologia in a blinding flash of speed, Acnologia barely had time to turn before Natsu thrust his hand through the Apocalypse Dragons chest. Instantly the roar attack faded from the Dragons maw as he looked down at Natsu's arm.

"For my Guild"

Natsu retracted his arm, and stood back, the battle was over.

Or so he thought.

"Not even close to finishing me boy" the monster said with an evil glee.

"Shit" Natsu cursed before Acnologia planted his fist into Natsu's stomach sending him hurtling across the ground and a cliff side, causing said cliff to crumble.

'That assault took a lot of energy out of us' said Nova inside Natsu's head

'I know. How the hell are we supposed to beat him when a hand through the chest wont put him down' spoke Natsu

'Natsu. I think I have a solution. But will be pretty risky, and it might end up doing more damage to you than its worth' announced Durak.

'Who the fuck is that!?' asked Nova in shock

'The one who was here in this idiots head before you. Natsu, what do you think?'

'If you think it can end this fight then go ahead. As long as it doesnt kill me. I still have a kid on the way' Natsu thought

'Okay, I just need a few moments, which means you just need to keep fighting him' Durak spoke before going silent.

'I think we can handle that' Nova spoke

Natsu roared as he exploded out of the rubble of the mountain, Tenrou island wasnt going to be much when they were done here.

Natsu charged at Acnologia with a breath attack locked and loaded, Acnologia responded with one of his own.

**"SUPERNOVA DRAGONS ROAR!"**

**"ULTIMATE APOCOLYPSE ROAR!"**

The two roars clashed head on and began a struggle for power, but slowly and surely, Natsu lost ground.

* * *

Somewhere in a Volcanic Wasteland

**"Gods above. When the hell did Natsu learn to fuse with a drake? And a Solar drake no less. Where did he even get a Solar Drake?"** Igneel asked himself

"That would be my doing" Announced a unfamiliar voice

**"WHO GOES THERE?"** Demanded Igneel

Suddenly, a black flating orb appeared in front of the Dragon King.

"My name is Durak. I have been training your son in his time at Grimoire Heart"

**"Hmmm...I see. Well, why are you here? WHY ARENT YOU HELPING MY BOY!?"** Igneel demanded.

"That is exactly why I'm here, see, while Natsu has gotten far closer to Acnologias power, he still falls short. Too much is left for him to surpass on will or anger alone" Durak spoke

**"I see. And what do you propose?"** Igneel asked

"I can give Natsu access to my power, sort of a three way fusion between him, Nova and I. The only problem is, that his body wouldn't be able to contain so much raw power" Durak presented

**"I understand, and you want me to sacrifice my energy to strengthen his body"**

"Indeed. Even from Natsu's consciousness I can tell your energy is fading. You don't have long. A few more years at the most. But I believe that If you do this, you can also overcharge the creation of antibodies in his system so that there will no longer be any chance of him turning into a dragon".

**"This is quite the plan. If I say no then Natsu will slowly but surely be overwhelmed by Acnologia. I see I have no choice, but I want to say goodbye before I fade away completely"** Igneel spoke, sadness shrouded his tone.

"Of course. Thank you Ingeel, Father of Natsu" Durak spoke before the orb moved closer to Igneel and expanded large enough to encompass the Dragon King.

* * *

Natsu was blasted away by another one of Acnoloia's attacks, he was running out of ideas. Just as he was about to try another tactic, Durak's presence returned in his mind.

'Natsu, there isnt much time, but I have a way to empower you even more, and I also have a way of keeping you safe. You have to accept me into your fusion with Nova. I can aid you with the power of the Devil's Heart' Durak announced

'Whatever I have to do, lets do it! Ready Nova?'

'Yes Natsu'

'Alright Durak' Natsu spoke before he tried to pull Duraks consciousness into the melded one of his and Nova's. At first it felt like it wasn't working, until eventually, Natsu could feel Durak's consciousness meld with his own.

'Alright Natsu, now comes the hard part' Durak said before he began to draw on the power of the devils heart and fuse it into Natsu's body.

Natsu roared in pain. His body felt like a water balloon that was close to bursting he could feel spikes erupting from his body and his scaled skin shifting and changing.

Just when Natsus body felt like it was going to explode, a sudden surge of relief flooded him, like that very same water balloon somehow magically got bigger and able to hold more water.

But for some reason, he reminded himself of Igneel, if that even made any sense.

But before Natsu could think much more on it, he could feel the transformation coming to a close.

Taking in his new form, he was kind of shocked with the drastic change. The scales covering his body were now jet black, but the spiraling patterns of glowing scales remained, but half were bright yellow, and half were dark red. The bony spikes jutting out of various places on his body were either glowing white. If he could see his face he'd be able to see that his eyes were red with black pupils and his hair had now turned into pink with white locks in various places. His wing skin and claws were blood red as well.

**"What happened to us"** spoke three voices coming out of Natsu

**"A perfect fusion between a Demon Heart, a Dragon Prince, and Solar Drake Familiar"**

**"A Solar Demonic Dragon?"**

**"Eh, sounds kind of lame. Maybe we will think of a different name later".**

**"Well now, looks like Acnologia is looking for us. Lets go over and show him we didn't run away"**

**"Good Idea"**

Natsu launched into the air at top speed and hurtled towards Acnologia. Acnologia saw him before he could catch him by surprise.

**"ONCE AGAIN YOU CHANGE FORMS? THIS IS NO LONGER AN AMUSING BATTLE!"** Acnologia roared before he charged at Natsu.

Before the Black Dragon could throw a punch at his opponent, Natsu appeared above his enemy and charged a punch straight into the back of the Apocalypse Dragon.

In a flash, Acnologia made impact with the ground.

Natsu was there in a flash. Acnologia burst up and tried to deliver a punch to Natsu, but Natsu easily caught it. Acnologia tried to throw his other fist but Natsu caught that one as well, Acnologia couldn't fight.

**"WHERE IN HELL DID ALL THIS STRENGTH COME FROM?"** Acnologia demanded

**"A DEVIL HEART" "A SOLAR DRAKE" "A DRAGON KING"** Spoke all three voices at once.

Acnoligia let loose a roar that shook the ground underneath them and inhaled for a roar attack.

Natsu just grinned and inhaled for one of his own.

**"APOCALYPSE ROAR!"**

**"TRIPLE FUSION ULTIMATE ATTACK: ROAR OF THE DEMONIC SOLAR DRAGON!"**

The two beams met in the little distance between them, but Natsu's over powered Acnologia's instantly. Natsu's breath overtook Acnologia and engulfed him in a black fire so hot it was turning all the ground around them to molten rock.

Acnologia screamed out in pain as his body was burned away. Here ended the rule of Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocolypse. He dared to challenge Prince Natsu Dragneel and he fell to the might of a king.

Once every trace of Acnologia had been burned to a crisp, Natsu fell to one knee. His mind could barely take it anymore. The fusion of three dissolved into three parts, Natsu grossly wretched up a glob of white hot fire which slowly grew and solidified into an unconscious Nova. Either that or he was napping. And Duraks consciousness separated from his own and retreated into a dark corner to reconstitute.

Just as Natsu was about to struggle to his feet, suddenly a familiar voice stopped Natsu.

**"My son"** spoke the voice, and Natsu froze. Could it really be? As he turned around he was met with the one person he'd wanted to see in so long. Igneel.

"D-dad?"

**"Yes Natsu, it's really me. Before you say anything, I have some explaining to do and I don't have much time"**

"O-okay?"

**"This whole time, I've been inside you Natsu. I've been creating anti-bodies inside of you so that no matter how much Dragon Slayer magic you used you would never turn into a dragon like Acnologia."**

"This whole time...inside of me?"

**"I know, but now I've used up too much of my energy. You're friend Durak came to me and asked for my assistance, and I was all to glad to help, anything to kill that monster Acnologia"**

"D-dad, what are you saying?"

**"I'm dying Natsu. I only have a few more moments. But I want you to know this and never forget it. What you did today, here, it made me so proud. You are so strong Natsu, even with the help of your friends. You managed to defeat a monster none of us dragons ever could. That's why you are taking my title Natsu"**

"Wait what?"

**"Natsu, today I proclaim you Natsu the Fire Dragon King"**

"Dad. Don't leave me. I've spent all this time looking for you. Don't leave!"

**"I could never have been more proud of you my boy. Raise my great grandchild well. I love you Natsu..."** Igneel spoke before his body slowly disintegrated into nothing.

Natsu was overcome with his emotions, happiness, sorrow, depression, pride. So many at once, he didn't even notice when he blacked out.

* * *

When Natsu was awoken, he was surrounded by Fairy Tail Mages, they had put a tent up over him and Nova, who remained sleeping soundly. It looked like Wendy had healed his wounds pretty well. As Natsu climbed out of the tent and stood to his full height on shaky legs, he was met with the surprised stares of his ex guild.

"Natsu" spoke Lisanna, her voice shifting from shocked to overjoyed.

"Natsu" sighed Lucy, her face switching from worry to relief.

"Natsu" said gray, his face shifting from shocked to happy to neutral very quickly.

"Natsu my boy" spoke Master Makarov.

"Master Makarov" Natsu spoke.

"Jesus christ boy, what you did today is beyond the realm of legends. You fought the apocalypse and won" Master spoke, his voice brimming with pride.

"Oh you know. It was nothi-" Natsu started before he was consumed by his friends trying to hug him and pat him on the back. Even an especially crippling one from Gildarts, which probably included a little bit more than a little contempt.

"Natsu. I'm sorry to ask this so soon after everything, but this has been killing us all" spoke Gildarts.

"WHY DID YOU JOIN A DARK GUILD" the whole guild asked in unison

"I thought they would help me find Igneel" Natsu spoke, before he remembered the events that transpired before he fell unconscious, and his face turned sad.

"Natsu, did something happen? asked Makarov

Then Natsu went into the story of what Igneel told him. Many of his ex-guild members shed tears of their own as he told them how he dissipated away.

"My dear boy. I'm so very sorry" Makarov said

"It's okay gramps. I'm just happy that I got to see him" Natsu said, trying to end the pity party.

"Well, I know just the thing to get our spirits back up. Lets have a party!" roared Makarov as casks of beer and mead appeared out of nowhere. Everyone cheered in response.

Natsu just sat down on the ground and went over recent events. How had everything come up to this? Just a few months ago he was the new guy at Grimoire Heart, not knowing what to do. Now he'd killed their guild master in a rage. It was all thanks to Ultear that he found his way there...

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT ULTEAR!" Natsu cried out in despair. She was probably worried absolutely sick.

"Nastu my boy, whosh this Ultear?" Makarov asked, his cheeks rosy from his inebriation.

"SHE'S MY-"

"OH MY! Does Natsu have a lady friend?" Gildarts asked, his cheeks matching Makarovs

"Is she that girl you were with when we met in Kendon Natsu?" asked Lisanna shyly, stepping towards Natsu, apparently things hadn't worked out for the best with Gray.

"She's m-" Natsu started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Girl? I'm much more than just a girl to Natsu here, isn't that right loverboy?" spoke the voice aloud, and all faced turned to see a very pregnant Ultear walking towards Natsu, her hands supporting her stomach.

"Ultear!" Natsu shouted before he ran over her and embraced her as hard as he could while still being careful of the baby.

"When the reports stopped coming I got worried, so I sent down personnel to search the island. When they started bringing back the seven purgatories in unconscious state or worse I started to freak out. The only conscious one was Keiron, and he said that you were facing off against a super tough guy." Ultear started, before all eyes turned to Gildarts.

"What? He was the enemy" Gildarts shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was going to come down here myself to find you myself, but then that dragon showed up..." Ultear trailed off as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I know I know, I'm so sorry Ultear baby. I had to fight him though. He would have killed everyone" Natsu explained as he held her. One of his hand covering one of hers that was supporting her stomach.

"Wheres Hades. I need to have a few words with that bastard. Hes the only person unaccounted for" she said. Natsu froze.

"I may. Have, Just a little, kindaaaaa...killed him" Natsu said in a tone that was entirely too modest. All noise around them froze, any eyes that weren't on them were now.

"Y-...you killed him?...why?"

"He put a spell on Zancrow that made him torture Mira and Erza..." Natsu spoke, and everyone gasped, even Erza who didn't know Zancrow had been influenced.

"Jesus christ Natsu, what are we gonna do? Half the guild is out of commission"

"Don't worry baby. I...I-Ill take over for the time being. How hard can running a guild be?" Natsu asked innocently, and for a second, the silence remained, then Master Makarov erupted in laughter.

Natsu just sighed and sat down on a stump while Ultear took a seat in his lap and leaned into him.

"I was so worried Natsu. If something had happened to you..." Ultear said, trailing off at the end. Natsu just laid a hand on her stomach and caressed it.

"I know. But nothing. No force on Earthland could stop me from being there to raise our child with you" Natsu said, before he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you so much Natsu" Ultear spoke quietly to her Dragon.

"I love you more than anything Ultear"

* * *

Natsu left Fairy Tails company on good terms, he even waved goodbye to Lisanna and Lucy. Many of his ex guild members tried to talk him into staying with them, but Natsu told them all the same thing. He had found a new guild. One that he was going to turn around. He had decided that he WAS going to take leadership of Grimoire Heart and build it back up to its glory. There might be some policy changes, but at least for now, Grimoire Heart would remain a dark guild.

As Natsu, Ultear, and Nova neared the airship, Ultear stopped him.

"What are we going to say? About Hades?"

"I think, for now, we keep it hidden until we know what Hades was up to. He put that spell on Zancrow, clearly he wasn't the man we thought he was" Natsu responded, and Ultear nodded in agreement.

"Alright, all settled then" Natsu spoke before wings erupted from his back in a slightly if not more painful looking display.

Natsu picked Ultear up bridal style and gently took off into the air with Nova right behind him.

As they flew higher, Natsu could truly see the damage dealt to the island. The majority of what was still standing was charred and burned. The rest was occupied by rubble filled craters. The clouds above them were dark and heavy, no doubt about to release the mass amounts of water that must have been evaporated during their fight.

Natsu entered the airship from the still shattered window of the main room. There he could see that the majority of the purgatories were awake and nursing their wounds. Natsu was set on edge when Azuma looked up at him, but nothing parked in his eyes, he must have forgotten that Natsu knocked him out.

"Natsu! Ultear!" shouted Keiron as he ran up to them from his place next to Keina.

"Kei, hey" Natsu spoke cheerfully

"What the hell happened? What was that dragon?" Kei asked, and instantly everyone turned their heads towards him, clearly interested in his explanation.

"Alright, might as well say it while everyone is listening. That, was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. He was summoned to Tenrou by a mysterious man that confronted me on the island. When the dragon showed up, we fought to the death, its obvious who won" Natsu said, and was received by some tired but still enthusiastic cheers.

"But there's something you all should know" Natsu started, and everyone's face turned to concerned curiosity.

"During the events down on Tenrou, Master Hades was killed" Natsu stated, and everyone gasped.

"HOW!?" many of them demanded

"I don't know. But I'm determined to find out. I'm sure this will come out eventually, whenever Zancrow wakes up. But Master Hades did cast a spell on Zancrow influencing him to torture the Fairy Tail members Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss" At this, the guild members were even more shocked.

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT!?"

"QUIET DOWN!" Natsu ordered

"I don't know why Hades would do that. Frankly I didn't even know him that well. But I believe that Hades was up to something he wasn't telling us, I don't know what it was, but i'm determined to find out. I've decided that for the time being, if no one objects, I would take up the tile of Guild Master and rebuild Grimoire Heart" Natsu announced, and as the shock on their faces faded, one by one, each of them stood up and saluted Natsu, a clutching gesture over their hearts.

"Then it's settled. From here on out, Grimoire Heart is under reconstruction!" Natsu shouted before walking towards Hades's office. Ultear told him she was going to bed early and for him to not be long. He sent Nova with her.

When he stepped inside, he was surprised by the messiness, it wasn't usually like this from what he'd seen in the past. On his desk there were several books and dozens of pages of notes and journal entries, most of which spoke about a specific person, usually like 'still no sign of him' or 'how can he be so elusive' and the last entry is what caught Natsu's eye.

We found him. Finally. Now we can move on with the next part of the plan.  
We have determined that he has been asleep on Tenrou island. I plan to mobilize the Purgatories, as well ans Keiron and Natsu. I'm still not quite sure about that boy. I don't believe he is truly devoted to the cause. Perhaps it was indeed best that the entire truth be kept from him until further notice. I will call the guild together to announce the mission tomorrow. HE WILL BELONG TO US.

That was the last entry Hades wrote. Was the man Natsu met on the Island the same one Hades spoke of? And why did Hades want this man so badly? It hurt Natsu's brain thinking about it. He was just too exhausted, with a sigh, Natsu rubbed his eyes before exiting Hades, or rather his, office.

The rest of the guild was one by one turning in for the night. Keiron and Keina had disappeared, Natsu didn't even know where Rel and Ren were.

When Natsu entered his room, Ultear was sound asleep on their bed.

Natsu slowly took off his heavily battle damaged armor, the majority of his shredded clothes, and climbed in next to her. The mattress felt like heaven. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was Ultear smiling in her sleep.

* * *

Not too far in the future

"Push Ultear! Push" shouted the doctor, standing in front of Ultear who was dressed in a hospital gown and was laying on her back on a padded table.

"Come on Ul, keep pushing! You're so close, you're almost there!" Natsu cheered, the love of his life was giving birth to their child.

Ultear screamed in pain as she tried her hardest to push out the vile demon that Natsu had cursed her with. That fucking idiot.

With one more scream the baby was fully delivered and was immediately tended to by the nurses. Ultear finally released her hold on Natsu's hand and just stayed their, trying to catch her breath.

Natsu leaned over to the doctor and whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, pretty sure she snapped a bone or two like thirty minutes ago" Natsu muttered, and when the doctor laughed he sighed.

"Congratulations Ultear, Mr. Dragneel. It's a boy"

* * *

**There you guys go. Honestly I'm pretty proud of myself. I posted this story exactly two years ago, and I couldn't be happier with it. I love this story just as much as I love you guys, even if the majority of you fuckers don't leave reviews, (SERIOUSLY, LEAVE A REVIEW. THAT'S ALL I WANT). But anyways, this story has been a ride, and I'm a little sad but also happy to say this.**

**Thank you all for the time you've spent reading my stories. Especially those of you who were with me in the beginning. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**This has been WINDBEAR. And I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
